A Father Lost, A Father Gained
by sammygirl1963
Summary: WeeChester story! When John fails to return from a hunt, what will happen to his boys? Dean is nine and Sammy is five. Can't say much more as I don't want to give the story away!
1. Chapter 1

A Father Lost, A Father Gained

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Winchesters or anything else recognizable in this story. I am only playing with them for a little while. Not making any money either from this endeavor either!

**Author's Note: **Okay, you can thank **Criminally Charmed **for this story. She put a thought into my head about what would happen if John disappeared or died and I couldn't get it out. This story is the result. **BTW** for this story, Dean is nine and Sammy is five.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Dean, I'm hungry, when are we going to eat?" Sammy asked as he looked up at his brother with pleading eyes, his stomach grumbling loudly. They hadn't had anything for breakfast since the cereal was gone and the peanut butter sandwich he had eaten earlier didn't sustain him for long.

Looking into the cupboard, Dean saw the lone can of Spaghettio's sitting on the shelf. It was the last of their food and he didn't have the money to buy more since he only had seventy five cents left to his name. Pulling the can from the pantry shelf, he wondered just where in the hell their dad was. He was four days overdue now and hadn't bothered to even call. Getting the can opener, he quickly opened the can and emptied it's contents into the small pan and sat it on the stove. Turning the burner on low, he stirred the noodles until they seemed warm enough and poured most of the noodles into a bowl for Sammy leaving a small amount for himself. He didn't need to eat as badly as Sammy did even though he hadn't eaten anything else in two days. It was more important that Sammy was fed. "Here ya go Sammy." Dean said as he placed the bowl in front of his brother before handing him a spoon.

"Thanks De, you're the best" stated Sammy with a mile wide grin that showcased the dimples in his cheeks as he quickly spooned some into his mouth.

"Yeah I am, ain't I?" Dean said with a smile even though he was worried beyond belief on the inside. There was nothing else left for them to eat and once he poured the last of the juice to go with their Spaghettio's, that would be gone too. He hated to think about waking up tomorrow and telling Sammy there was nothing to eat when he woke up hungry in the morning. _"Where the hell are you dad?" _he thought to himself as he did his best to hide his nervousness. He didn't want Sammy to be worried, he was already worried enough for the two of them.

Once they had eaten, Dean turned on the small television in the living room of the house they were currently renting and had Sammy sit on the couch. "You stay right there Sammy and watch G.I Joe while I go clean up the kitchen and wash the dishes." He waited for just a moment until Sammy was engrossed by the cartoon and then left to clean up the kitchen.

As he stood by the sink washing the dishes, Dean wondered what he would do in the morning. He really needed to go out and get them some food, but he couldn't chance leaving Sammy in the motel room by himself after that incident with the Shtriga approximately six months back. His little brother had almost died then because he had been selfish and wanted some time to himself, well that damned sure was never going to happen again. Knowing that he couldn't leave Sammy to starve, he decided he would take him down to that corner market in the morning and he would have to do a little shoplifting, nothing big…just enough to get them through a day or two maybe. He knew he would have to be extremely careful. If they got caught, CPS would be called in for sure and dad would kill him when he got back home.

Finishing up with the dishes, Dean dried his hands off with the towel and went into the living room to join Sammy, he kinda liked G.I Joe himself. Sitting on the couch, he watched as Sammy slid over next to him and leaned into him. Wrapping an arm around his baby brother, he pulled Sammy close as they talked about how awesome the soldiers were as they took out Cobra's army. They had been watching cartoons for a little over an hour, when Sammy decided to lay down and put his head in Dean's lap with a yawn.

"Sammy, time for bed kiddo." Dean informed his little brother as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Not yet De, the Thundercats are coming on next and I want to watch them first." Sammy begged as he looked up at Dean with those puppy dog eyes of his.

"Okay Sammy, but after the Thundercats go off, it's off to bed for you. I don't want to hear any arguments."

"I promise Dean, no arguments." Sammy stated with a smile as he snuggled into his brother's lap. He sure had the best big brother in the world. Closing his eyes for just a minute to rest while the commercials played, Sammy missed the opening scene of the Thundercats as he slipped off into sleep.

"So you wanted to watch the Thundercats huh?" Dean questioned with a smirk as he rolled his eyes. "Looks like your watching the back of your eyelids instead to me." Gently shifting out from under his Sammy's head to stand, he picked his baby brother up and carried him to their room. Placing Sammy on the bed that was furthest from the door, he pulled off his shoes and socks and then his jeans so that the kid could sleep more comfortably "Night tiger." He whispered as he ruffled Sammy's curly brown locks before stripping out of his own jeans and climbing into bed. It wouldn't hurt to miss one night of brushing their teeth.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean groaned as he was awakened early the next morning by Sammy jumping on his bed. He didn't know how his baby brother could be so chipper in the morning when all he wanted to do was roll over and go back to sleep. Sitting up and running a hand through his sleep mussed hair, he felt the pangs of hunger in his stomach. Honestly, he was beginning to feel a little sick at this stomach from not having much to eat the past few days, but he could live the feeling knowing that at least Sammy hadn't went hungry.

"De, what are we going to have for breakfast?" Sammy asked as he plopped down beside his brother huffing and puffing in exhaustion from jumping on he bed

"Well kiddo, I was thinking that once we get dressed, we could go to the store and buy a candy bar for breakfast. What do you think, would you like that?" Dean asked knowing he would be secretively shoplifting some other supplies too.

"Ooohhhh, Daddy won't like that." Sammy giggled as he placed his hands to his mouth in excitement. Daddy never let them have candy for breakfast and he didn't like them eating it much at other times either. Candy was supposed to be a treat for special times only.

"Well dad's not here and what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Dean said a little bitterly. If their dad had been home, he wouldn't have been forced to take Sammy to the store to buy a candy bar while he heisted some other items too. Quickly going through their morning routine of getting their teeth brushed and getting Sammy and himself dressed, Dean put Sammy's jacket on and then grabbed his own, the one that had pockets sewn on the inside. Taking Sammy by the hand, he opened the door and led him out onto the porch, making sure to lock the door behind them.

Starting their walk down to the corner market, Dean said, "Sammy I need to do something while we are at the store. I want you to keep the old man at the counter busy by trying to decide which candy bar you want okay. When I get beside you, then you can tell the man which one you want."

"Okay De." Sammy replied as he thought about all the different kinds that he could look at. The walk to the store took almost ten minutes and Sammy was feeling a little tired by the time they finally got there. Smiling at the store owner as they walked inside, Dean said, "My brother wants to look at the candy bars, can you show him which kinds you have?"

"Sure son, I'd be happy too." The kindly old gentleman said as he started pointing out the different types. He was so engrossed by Sammy's excitement that he didn't notice Dean walking away and picking up a few items and placing them into the pockets of his jacket. Knowing that he risked getting caught if he tried to take too much, Dean silently approached to the side and said, "Okay Sammy, you have to choose one now kiddo. I know it's hard, but we got to go since we're not supposed to be gone too long."

"Can I have the Hershey candy bar Dean? I know you like the M&M's better, but I really want the Hershey bar please."

"Okay Sammy, what ever you want tiger." Dean replied as he reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out the money.

The store owner's heart melted at the sight of the big brother caving in to the little brother's wishes. He had a big brother also, but his older brother had never did something so sweet for him. "Ya know, you can buy both if you want." He said as he smiled down at the two angelic boys in front of him.

"No sir I can't, I only have seventy five cents so I don't have enough money to buy two candy bars." Dean informed him with a wistful smile asking how much he owed.

"Well, you're in luck then son. Just so happens that the candy bars are on sale today, two for seventy five cents tax included." The old man stated with a grin. He would be losing a few cents on the sale, but it was more than worth it to him to see the boys eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Yay Dean, you gets to have one too." Sammy said as he reached over and got Dean a bag of his favorite chocolate candy.

"Thank you sir." Dean said with a smile knowing the candy really wasn't on sale. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome son, you two boys have fun now." The store owner said as he watched the two children walking away hand in hand. It gave him a good feeling inside knowing that he had done something nice for the two of them.

"Dean, can I have my candy now?" Sammy questioned as he held the candy bar in his hand. He really wanted to open it, but Dean had a firm grasp of his other hand so he wasn't able to do so.

"Not yet Sammy, you can eat it when we get home." Dean informed him as he held his brother's hand tight, hoping against hope that maybe their dad would be there when they got home.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"How is he doing doctor?" The nurse questioned as she looked down at the dark haired man lying on the hospital bed with the ventilator tube protruding from his mouth who looked to be around thirty with a muscular build. She felt so sorry for the man who had been gravely injured and was brought in two days ago barely breathing. He had been found out in the woods by some men who were hiking and been medivac'ed to their location. He was suffering from an extremely severe head injury, broken ribs, and claw marks that encompassed most of his chest and stomach. They had almost lost him a few times, but he had held on.

Grasping his wrist to take his pulse, she wondered if he had any family and if they were missing him. Surely someone would have been calling hospitals or reported him as a missing person by now. Palming his cheek, she wondered when he would awaken from the coma he had slipped into without ever regaining consciousness. "We're here for you John, you're not alone." She whispered. They had taken to calling him John because he had been found without any type of identification papers on him making him a John Doe in the eyes of the police. Pulling up a chair, she sat down and read to him knowing that coma patients were thought to be able to hear, even though they were in such a deep state of sleep. She hoped that he was at least a little comforted by the fact that he was not alone.

**TBC FYI, 1Pagan3 is doing a story with the boys as teenagers and a different scenario where John disappears or dies!. It is freaking awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Father Lost, A Father Gained Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Winchesters or anything else recognizable in this story. I am only playing with them for a little while. Not making any money either from this endeavor either!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **"_Not yet Sammy, you can eat it when we get home." Dean informed him as he held his brother's hand tight, hoping against hope that maybe their dad would be there when they got home. He had no way of knowing his dad was in the hospital and lay in a coma._

Upon nearing their rented house, Dean groaned to see their landlord standing by the door with his beefy arms folded in front of his massive chest. The man was a total ass and smelled like moldy clothing. "Wonder what that jerk wants." Dean said under his breath as he grasped Sammy's hand a little tighter before striding purposefully up the sidewalk not allowing the man to intimidate him. Getting within spitting distance of the sleezeball, Dean said, "My dad's not here. He's a few houses down helping a neighbor fix his car."

"Yeah, well you can tell that worthless father of yours that he is three days late with the rent and if he don't pay up by tonight, he better have your bags packed and out by the morning." The landlord said shaking his finger in Dean's face.

"My dad's not worthless and he'll get you your damned money tonight." Dean said as he brushed past the man and inside the house, pulling Sammy along beside him." He breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the door and locked it behind them. Being close to the man gave him the willies, there was just something odd about him that he couldn't quite put his finger on and it made him feel uneasy. Leading Sammy over towards the table to sit down, he said, "Go ahead and eat your candy bar now Sammy. I have to start packing our things."

"Why you gonna pack our things Deanie, is we moving 'gain?" Sammy asked as he bit into his Hershey bar.

"Yeah kiddo, we're going to have to find a new place to stay." Dean informed Sammy as he placed the food he had just shoplifted into the bottom of his duffle bag.

"But what about Daddy? He won't know we is." Sammy stated as the chocolate bar started melting in his little fingers.

"I know Sammy, but we still gotta go. The landlord will be back to throw us out tomorrow so we can't stay. Don't worry, I'll find a place to keep us safe close by until dad gets back." Dean stated.

"But Deanie, I's scared. I don't wanna go wifout daddy." Sammy said as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"I know you don't Sammy, but you don't have to be scared. Haven't I always taken good care of you?" Dean asked as he knelt down in front of his baby brother and wiped the tears away from Sammy's chees.

"Uh huh." Sammy replied as he wrapped his chocolaty hands around Dean's neck and lay his head on his shoulder. He didn't want Dean to see that he was still scared.

"Picking his trembling baby brother up, Dean carried him to their room and lay him down on the bed. "You get some rest Sammy. We're going to have to leave this afternoon and it might be a long walk for you." Dean planned on leaving and finding them someplace to stay while it was still daylight. He knew better than to be caught out at night with the things his dad hunted.

"Kay Dean." Sammy replied with a hitched breath as he closed his eyes. He soon felt Dean rubbing his back and was able to drift off to sleep feeling comforted by the soothing motion.

Dean sat by his baby brother and rubbed his back until Sammy fell deeply asleep. He couldn't blame Sammy for being scared because he was feeling anxious himself. Sighing, Dean blew out a calming breath and tried to figure out what in the hell they were going to do. One thing was for sure, he needed to make sure he and Sammy ate a good meal before leaving because there was no telling when they would get their next one. Standing up and walking over by the door, Dean stood there for just a moment to make sure Sammy stayed asleep and then he set about to getting their meager belongings packed.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A few hours later, Sammy came stumbling out of the bedroom wiping the sleep from his eyes after being awoken by the smell of food cooking. At one point during his nap, Dean had washed the chocolate off of his hands knowing Sammy's penchant for rubbing his eyes when he woke up. Walking over to the table, he climbed up into the chair and sat down as he placed his arms on the table and then used them to pillow his head. "Deanie, what's you making?" he questioned with a yawn as he looked at his brother with piercing blue-green eyes.

"Beef stew, it will be ready in just a few minutes." Dean replied stirring the contents of the pot he was standing over. The can hadn't been very big but it was enough that he and Sammy would have a good helping to tide them over until they could get to wherever they were going. "Did you have a nice nap tiger?" Dean asked trying to keep things as casual as possible for his baby brother.

"Yeah, I didn't dream nuffin bad." Sam answered with a smile as he watched Dean spoon some of the stew into a plate for him.

"That's cool." Dean replied with a smile of his own. Sammy was prone to having nightmares when their dad was away on a hunt and he was glad Sammy got the rest he would need for their upcoming walk. Placing half of the stew in a plate for himself, Dean carried the food over to the table. "Be careful Sammy, it's hot. Make sure you blow on it before you eat it."

Watching Sammy to make sure he was eating, Dean was about to get them a glass of water when he heard the phone ring. In his nervousness, he quickly picked up the phone forgetting his dad's method of letting the phone ring once before hanging up and calling back again. "Dad? He queried anxiously as he held the phone to his ear.

"No Dean, its Bobby, what's wrong?" Bobby questioned picking up right away on the tension in Dean's young voice.

"Nothing Bobby, everything's fine." Dean lied as he chewed on his bottom lip. He wasn't sure how much he should tell Bobby and it left him feeling nervous.

"Don't give me that bull Ace, I know something's wrong, I can hear it in your voice. Now tell me what's wrong." Bobby retorted hoping to get the stubborn child to talk to him. He listened to the unnerving silence for just a few moments and started wondering if Dean was going to hang up on him.

Walking around the corner so Sammy wouldn't hear him, Dean whispered, "I think something's wrong with dad Bobby, He was supposed to be home five days ago."

"Aw damn it! Why didn't you call me before now kid?" Bobby questioned wondering what in the hell John had gotten himself into this time.

"I just figured the hunt was taking longer than normal like it does sometimes." Dean replied with a little trepidation.

"What else aren't you telling me Dean? Bobby asked knowing that Dean was still hiding something from him from the sound in his voice.

Um, well ya see, the landlord said dad was late on the rent and we have to get out of here today." Dean answered skittishly before chewing on his thumbnail.

"Sonuvabitch" Bobby ground out as he pulled off his ball cap and ran his hand through his slightly graying hair. "I'm on my way boy but it'll take me a a good twenty four hours to get there." Bobby informed Dean wishing he knew of somebody closer than him to get the boys. Caleb and Joshua had left to go on a hunt in Montana and Jim was on sabbatical for the month. He knew better than to send somebody to pick up the boys that they didn't know.

"We'll be okay Bobby." Dean said with more conviction than he really felt. He was glad to know that Bobby was coming, but it still left him and Sammy to find a place to stay until Bobby got there.

"Listen to me Dean, I want you to find an abandoned building in town and hide out until I can get to you. Make sure you lock all the doors and windows and salt them good. You hear me boy?"

"Yes sir, I hear you." Dean answered as he thought about the different abandoned places he had seen when his dad first drove into this town. "We'll be hiding in an old movie theater that I saw when we came to this place." Dean informed the hunter so he would be able to find them quickly.

"Sounds good, you take good care of Sammy until I can get there. I'll be leaving as soon as we get off the phone."

"Yes sir, I'll take good care of Sammy, you don't have to worry." Dean replied knowing that it was his most important job before hanging up the phone.

"Not worry my ass." Bobby muttered as he snaked his truck keys off the hook, he needed to get to the boys like yesterday!

Ending the conversation with Bobby, Dean finished his meal and made sure Sammy did too before placing the dirty dishes in the sink and leaving them. Maybe they would grow mold and become disgusting by the time the landlord found them. Grabbing a dishcloth and wiping Sammy's face off, he asked, "You ready to go Sammy?" As he reached down to pick up both of their duffle bags and slung them over his shoulder.

Taking Sammy by the hand and leading him out of the door, Dean made sure to take the back way through town knowing there would be less people to see what they were doing. The last thing they needed was nosy neighbors questioning why they were without a grown up and carrying duffle bags. Cautiously making their way across their neighbor's back yards, Dean led Sammy through three vacant overgrown lots, down two alleys, and over four street blocks before finally arriving at the movie theater. Placing their duffle bags on the concrete, Dean jimmied the lock on the door and then opened it so he and Sammy could enter.

"We're going to stay here tonight Sammy." He informed his baby brother as he glanced around the building. It looked a little creepy with the spider webs and broken furniture all over the place, but he could clean up an area for him and Sammy to rest until Bobby got there. Following Bobby's orders, he relocked the door they had came through and checked all the other windows and doors. Taking his time to lay a good salt line at each door and window with Sammy right beside him, he sat down and pulled Sammy into his lap. He needed to think of something to keep Sammy busy so he wouldn't be scared when it became dark.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sarah was checking on her other patients in the ICU when she heard the shrill sound of a monitor going off. Knowing right away that it was coming from John Doe's room, she raced across the hallway and noticed immediately that her patient was in ventricular tachycardia from the readout on the heart monitor. "No, don't you do this John." she gasped as she called for a code blue.

Disconnecting the ventilation tube, she hooked an ampubag to the plastic tube leading to John's throat. Seeing the doctor rush in, she stated, "The patient is in V-tach." She saw others begin to scurry around and watched as another nurse pushed over the portable defibrillator. She began squeezing the ampubag to deliver oxygen as the doctor prepared to deliver the shock that would hopefully get her patients heart to beating properly again.

Getting ready to do the electrical conversion, the doctor hollered "Clear" and waited just a second for everyone's hands to raise from the patient before pushing down firmly on the paddles. He watched as John Doe's back arched off the bed from the electrical shock and glanced over to see that he was still in ventricular tachycardia. "Damn it, no conversion, set it for 300 jules." He informed the burse who did as instructed. Once again he placed the small paddles of the defibrillator against John's chest and hollered "Clear" Before delivering another electrical shock to the man's heart.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

A Father Lost, A Father Gained Ch. 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Winchesters or anything else recognizable in this story. I am only playing with them for a little while. Not making any money either from this endeavor either!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_The doctor watched as John Doe's back arched off the bed from the electrical shock and glanced over to see that he was still in ventricular tachycardia. "Damn it, no conversion, set it for 300 jules." He informed the nurse who did as instructed. Once again, he placed the small paddles of the defibrillator against John's chest and hollered "Clear" Before delivering another electrical shock to the man's heart._

To an outsider, it would have seemed that everything in the room had frozen as the medical professionals held their breaths waiting to see if the conversion had worked. The doctor was just about to apply the paddles to John's chest again, when the lines on the heart monitor attached to John's chest began to slow and show a more normal sinus rhythm of eighty beats per minute. "Whew, we got him back." The doctor sighed in relief as he placed the paddles to the portable defibrillator back onto the cart. Looking at the ICU nurses who were congregated in the room, the doctor said, "I want somebody with the patient at all times. If there is even a slight change in his heart rhythm, have me paged right away." With those words, the doctor hooked John back up the ventilator and then left the room to carry on with his rounds.

"I've got this shift." Sarah informed the others as she assessed John's vitals before pulling the blanket up midway to his chest and brushing the few stray strands of hair from his sweat soaked forehead. She waited for the others to leave the room before pulling up a chair beside his bed and taking a seat. She had truly thought they were going to lose the patient that had seemed to capture all of their hearts because of his John Doe status. "Grasping his hand, she gave it a light squeeze and said, "I know in my heart that somewhere out there, somebody loves you and is waiting for you to come home. Please don't give up the fight. We'll take care of you until you can take care of yourself." Wringing out a washcloth, she began to wipe his face with it hoping that somehow he had heard her words and that they were encouraging him to fight.

Meanwhile, in the dark recesses of his mind, John sat on the edge of the abyss, and was tempted to give in and let the darkness claim him. He knew that within that dark abyss, he would feel no pain and his troubles would finally be set free. Closing his eyes, he was about to take that last step of letting go when he heard a soothing voice talking to him. _"Somewhere out there, somebody loves you and is waiting for you to come home." _Hearing the words gave him pause for thought. Was there somebody waiting on him, Was he loved? Pulling back from the edge, he decided to give those words some thought as a fleeting image of two little boys crossed his mind. Laying down on the cool grass, he relaxed and gave in to the exhaustion that seemed to be holding him captive.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Bobby pushed the pedal towards the metal in hopes of getting to Warren, Georgia as quickly as possible, he cursed the severe inner ear infection that kept him from being able to fly which would have gotten him to the boys a whole lot quicker. He actually contemplated getting on a plane anyways, but two things stopped him from doing so. First and foremost, he didn't know how the boys would react to flying, and secondly, he chanced losing his hearing completely because of the pressure that would be exerted on his already infected ears.

Running his hands through his hair, he couldn't believe the daylight had already given in to dusk. Hating the fact that the boys would be spending the night on their own once again, he prayed that Dean and Sammy had made it safely to the old abandoned movie theater that Dean had told him about over the phone. He didn't like the thought of the boys staying there alone, but it was better than staying out on the streets. He knew Dean would follow his direction of laying down a salt line, but that wouldn't protect them from any monsters of the human variety. He shivered as he thought about the possibility of some pervert finding out that two young children were staying by themselves in the theater. "Please watch over them." He prayed with a glance towards the heavens hoping that somewhere up there, his spoken plea would be heard.

Running a hand through his scraggly beard, he wondered what in the hell had happened to John. He would have never left the boys to fend for themselves for so long unless something terrible had happened. He would have to question Dean once he got to him to see if John had given the kid any information on the hunt or where he was going. He would need some kind of starting point to launch the hunt for John. It scared him to think of all the different scenarios that could have happened to keep John from getting in touch with his boys. Was he lying hurt and unconscious somewhere with nobody around to help, or worse yet, had he been killed?

Bobby shivered at the thought of John having been killed and leaving his two precious boys orphaned. It literally frightened the hell out of him to think about those boys being shuffled into the system as Child Protective Services stepped in and took over. He knew damned well that the boys would most likely be separated from each other since most foster families were unwilling to take in siblings, especially older ones. "I'll be damned before I allow that to happen." Bobby cursed as he ran a calloused hand along his jaw. He knew some people who could draw up papers naming him as the boys uncle and giving him legal custody should anything happen to John. Pushing the gas pedal just a little harder, Bobby's 1968 Ford F-350 surged down the freeway going ten miles per hour over the posted speed limit. He had a burning desire to get to those boys as soon as possible.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As the daylight began to fade, Dean knew he would have to find something to make a small bed for him and Sammy to sleep on for the night. He really didn't like the idea of sleeping at all since the place gave him the creeps, but he had to keep Sammy in a routine if at all possible. He knew just how cranky a sleepy Sammy could get. Pushing to his feet, he said, "Come on Sammy, we're going to scout around for something to make us a bed with." He waited for Sammy to take his hand and then walked towards the doors that led into the part of the building where they actually showed the movies.

Glancing around, he could see that most of the chairs were in no shape to be used since they had obviously been vandalized at some point in the past. Looking towards the front of the theater, he saw the huge curtains that usually hid the movie screen until showtime piled in a lump at the bottom of the giant sized screen. _"Those should work." _Thought Dean as he pulled Sammy along beside him. Approaching the curtains, he prayed that there wasn't any rats or bugs hiding in them since he really hated the damn things.

Staying on the safe side, he kicked at the curtains with his feet to scare away any little critters that might be using them at the time. Reaching towards the curtains with his hands, Dean said, "Cover your mouth and nose Sammy. I'm going to shake off this dust." Grabbing the edges of the curtains, he shook them as hard as he could and started coughing himself from all the dust that rose in the air.

"Deanie, is you okay?" Sammy asked just before sneezing himself three times from the dust that entered his nose as he moved his hand away from his face.

"I'm fine tiger." Dean stated as he coughed a little more. Raising the top of his shirt to cover his nose and mouth, Dean ordered Sammy to do the same before shaking the curtains once again. Giving them a total of ten hard shakes, he was satisfied that enough dust had been removed for him and Sammy to sleep on them. Together, the brothers dragged the curtains to the room where their duffle bags were and Dean arranged them to form a comfortable pallet for the night.

Sitting down on the pallet and reaching into his jacket pocket, Dean pulled out the two packets of cheese crackers that he had shop lifted earlier from the store. "Here Sammy, eat these." Dean said as he opened the packet and handed it over to Sammy along with a water bottle that the two of them would be sharing.

Taking the crackers, Sammy started munching on them as the room started becoming dark and shadows began dancing on the walls Snuggling close to his brother, he confessed, "Deanie, I's scared." Dean could feel the small shivers beginning to run through his brother's small frame.

"Don't be scared Sammy, I'm right here with you." Dean said as he wrapped an arm around his baby brother thankful for the little bit of light shining into the window from the street lamp outside. Without it, the room would have been pitch black making things even worse. Finishing their crackers, he threw away the trash and then lay down on the pallet pulling Sammy close to him. He knew the exact moment Sammy fell asleep because he could feel the soft even breaths against the skin of his neck since Sammy's head was resting in the crook of his shoulder.

He was on the verge of falling asleep himself when both he and Sammy were startled awake by the sound of gunfire coming from just outside the building. Seconds later, he heard Sammy scream in terror as he began to shake uncontrollably from fear. Clamping his hand over Sammy's mouth quickly to stifle the screams, Dean pulled his brother into his lap and backed into the corner of the room. "Shh, I've got you." Dean stated with a quiver in his voice as he began to rock Sammy back and forth. He could hear a huge argument going on outside the windows and prayed that whoever was there hadn't heard the sound of Sammy screaming. He felt Sammy wrap his little arms around him as tight as he could while burying his little face into his chest as he began to cry.

"Please go away, please go away, please go away." Dean whispered as he continued his rocking motion with Sammy sobbing into his chest. Sammy was shaking so badly now that he was afraid his little brother would soon start hyperventilating. Hearing another gunshot go off, Dean buried his own face into Sammy's hair as his baby brother started calling out desperately for their daddy, the sound muffled by the fact that Sammy's face was still buried into his chest. Picking Sammy up, he carried him into the bathroom and locked the door behind them as he slumped down into the corner with tears running down his own face. Not knowing what else to do, Dean began to hum _Back in Black_as he started the comforting rocking motion once again.

It took nearly thirty minutes of rocking and humming, but Sammy had finally calmed down enough where he was taking stuttering breaths as his eyes began to close. _"Please Bobby, get here soon." _Dean whispered praying they wouldn't have to spend another night in this forsaken part of town. Arranging Sammy so that he would be more comfortable, Dean settled in for a long night of watching over Sammy as he slept. There was no way he could go to sleep himself when so much danger was going on around them.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Father Lost, A Father Gained Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Winchesters or anything else recognizable in this story. I am only playing with them for a little while. Not making any money either from this endeavor either!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Please Bobby, get here soon." Dean whispered praying they wouldn't have to spend another night in this forsaken part of town. Arranging Sammy so that he would be more comfortable, Dean settled in for a long night of watching over Sammy as he slept. There was no way he could go to sleep himself when so much danger was going on around them._

As the early morning sun shone through the small bathroom window, Dean rubbed the gritty feeling of having no sleep from his eyes. The shooting had finally stopped a while ago, but he could still hear voices arguing intermittently throughout the night, thankfully they weren't loud enough on the inside to wake up his baby brother. Sammy had actually slept through the night without a nightmare, and it left him astounded. The only thing he could think of that might have kept them away was that maybe Sammy felt safe sleeping in his arms. Of course, the few times that Sammy had come close to stirring, he had carded his fingers through Sammy's hair until he fell into a deep sleep once again.

With a sigh, Dean wondered how long it would be before Sammy woke up. His butt had already gone numb and his legs were beginning to tingle from having held Sammy in his lap for so long. He didn't mind the discomfort though since it was for Sammy, but it sure would feel good to be able to move again. Feeling an ache beginning to grow in his back, Dean arched it just a little to release the kinks and then felt bad in doing so, since the small movement was enough to rouse Sammy from his sleep.

"Sorry Sammy, I didn't mean to wake you up." Dean said with a smile as he brushed the wayward bangs out of his little brother's eyes. He was immediately rewarded with a smile from Sammy and that made all his discomfort more than worth the price. Seeing the happy look in his brother's eyes, he could tell that Sammy had forgotten about the gunshots last night and he hoped it stayed that way, he didn't want him traumatized any further.

"It's okay Deanie, I gotta go potty anyway." Sammy said as he quickly stood up and ran over to the little commode in the corner so that he could take care of business. After he finished, he redressed himself quickly and walked over to the sink to wash his hands but no water would come out when he turned the faucet on. "Deanie, how I gonna wash my hands when the water don't work? He asked with a perplexed look upon his face as he turned around to face his big brother.

"We've got some water bottles left Sammy, you can use one of those to wash your hands." Dean answered feeling confidant that they would still have enough water to drink until Bobby got there. Opening up the door and peeking out, Dean surveyed the area to make sure nobody else had broken in before leading Sammy out of the bathroom and over to the area where their backpacks were still lying on the floor. Opening one of the bottles, he had Sammy hold his hands out and poured a little water onto them. "That will have to do kiddo since we don't have any soap." Dean said as he pulled out one of his t-shirts to dry Sammy's hands off with.

"Deanie, I's hungry." Sammy informed his brother just as his stomach began to rumble loudly while having his hands dried.

"Yeah, I can hear that." Dean said as he rifled through his jacket pockets to find that he only had one candy bar left from his little shoplifting experience. "Here Sammy, eat this." Dean said as he handed over the Three Musketeer bar after opening it.

"Don't you want some too, Deanie? We can share." Sammy said as he took a big bite of the chocolaty bar.

"Nah, I'm not hungry sport, you can eat it all." Dean answered hoping that his own hunger pains wouldn't give him away. Sammy needed the food more than he did. Opening another water bottle, he swallowed down some of the fluid to ease those hunger pains and nearly choked on the water when he heard a sudden banging on one of the doors.

Dropping the rest of the uneaten candy bar to the floor, Sammy rushed over to Dean nearly knocking him down in his haste to feel comforted after the noise took away his sense of feeling safe. "Deanie, I's scared, I don't wanna be here no more." He whimpered as he burrowed his face into Dean's chest.

"Shh, I've got you tiger, don't cry. Bobby will be here soon and take us away from here." Dean whispered as he once again picked Sammy up and carried him back into the small bathroom. Damn, he was beginning to hate that room. Closing and locking the door behind him, he could hear somebody shouting out drunkenly, "Open the damn door you frigging whore or I'll break every bone in your damn body."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After a stressful night of driving, Bobby finally crossed the Georgia state line and breathed a small sigh of relief. Just another twenty minutes or so and he would reach Warren County and finally be able to find John's boys. He had a nagging feeling all night long that he needed to get to them as quick as possible causing him to push his Ford F-350 to it's limits. He hoped it was just his hunter's instincts overreacting, that they boys were safe and sound, but damn it, he knew Winchester luck and chances were those boys needed him and needed him now.

Running a hand through hair that was starting to gray, he kept his eyes focused on the road ahead as he watched the signs along the highway. Seeing one that stated Warren County exit three miles ahead, he began to slow down to make sure he didn't miss the turn off, the last thing he wanted to do was lose valuable time by having to backtrack. Running the phone conversation with Dean through his mind, he remembered Dean telling him that they would be hiding out in an abandoned movie theater in town.

"_How many abandoned movie theaters could there be in a town the size of Warren?" _He thought to himself as he turned onto the exit road that would finally take him to John's boys. Reaching the town limits, he slowed down to a crawl as he started scanning both sides of the street and didn't like what he saw one bit. The buildings were run down and shoddy on this side of town and the people walking the streets looked pretty unsavory, even to his hunters eyes. Knowing John's habit of finding some of the worse possible places to stay in, he knew he was searching in the right area.

Spotting what looked like a movie theater sign up ahead, he drove up beside the building to see a mean looking drunk beating on the doors and trying to get inside. "Shit." He gasped knowing that John's boys might very well be inside. Parking the truck across the road, he quickly grabbed a badge from the box under the seat and jumped out of the vehicle and raced across the street. Grabbing the drunk by the shoulder and spinning him around, he flashed his badge and said, "If I were you, I would get the hell out of here right now and sleep it off before I arrest your ass and take you downtown to spend the night in the slammer."

Looking at Bobby with a menacing glare, the drunk spouted "Go to hell." as he pulled back his fist and was about to slam it forward when Bobby kneed him in the groin before punching him as hard as he could in the jaw. "I don't have time for this crap." Bobby stated as he watched the drunk fall like a sack of potatoes to the concrete sidewalk. Quickly picking the lock and letting himself inside, Bobby started visually scanning the area. Recognizing the boys duffle bags instantly in the far corner, he called out, "Dean, Sammy, where are you boys?"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As the boys huddled together on the bathroom floor, Sammy shivered within Dean's hold as they listened to the man's continued attempts to break in. It scared Dean to think about the man actually getting in and finding him and Sammy alone. He would fight him as best he could, but he knew he was too little to truly overpower the man without a weapon of some kind. Feeling Sammy's shivers increase, he wrapped his arms around him tighter and tried to offer words of comfort even though he was scared himself.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of another voice joining the drunkards, but it was too muffled to tell who it might be or what they were saying. Dean wondered if maybe it was Bobby, but he wasn't about to leave the room and check it out, leaving Sammy unprotected. He soon heard the sound of another scuffle and groaned thinking it was another drunk and that the men were now fighting. Sighing in frustration, he was beginning to think things were never going to get better.

Settling in for what he thought would be another long wait, Dean leaned against the wall and pulled Sammy to him. Rubbing circles on Sammy's back to comfort him, he tensed himself when he heard the sound of the door to the theater being opened_. "Son of a bitch, someone got inside." _He thought as he started glancing around the small bathroom for anything he could use as a weapon. Picking up a broken shard from the mirror, he quietly placed Sammy into the bathroom stall and took a defensive position beside the bathroom door. He tried to hide his fear as he stood there waiting for whoever it was to approach. Drawing in a deep breath, he prepared to make his strike when the tension and fear instantly faded upon hearing the voice he recognized as none other than Bobby's asking where they were.

"Bobby, we're in here." Dean answered as he scooped Sammy up and sighed in relief. He heard the sounds of quickly approaching footsteps and unlocked the door just in time for Bobby to push it open.

"Oh thank God! Bobby voiced vehemently as he knelt down and wrapped his arms around both boys. "I was so scared something might have happened to you two." Kissing both of their foreheads, Bobby took a good look at the boys to make sure they hadn't been hurt in any way. Seeing the tear tracks on Sammy's face, his heart broke for what the little boy must have went through. Reaching out and placing a palm on Sammy's face, he looked towards Dean and asked what had happened. His face paled upon hearing just how horrible a night the boys had suffered and he knew without a doubt that he would be dealing with two traumatized boys though Dean would try to act like everything was alright.

Picking Sammy up into his arms and giving him a comforting hug, Bobby placed the little tyke on his right hip and then wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders. "Let's get out of here boys." He stated as he led them through the filth and squalor of the building and out to his truck. Stepping around the drunk who was still unconscious on the sidewalk, he placed Sammy in the middle of the truck seat and then waited for Dean to climb in. It was time to get those boys to some place where they would feel safe and secure.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Taking over for Sarah after her shift had ended in ICU, nurse Janice looked over the chart to see what kind of night their John Doe had experienced. She gasped upon seeing that he had coded and required defibrillation since he had become a favorite of all the nurses. There was just something about the man that grabbed them and pulled them in. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, she just knew that this man had to survive. Reading Sarah's notes about how his heart rate seemed to remain at a normal rate when he was spoken to, Janice decided to talk to the man as she gave him his sponge bath.

Pulling the sheet and blanket down to just below his navel area, Janice said, "John, it's time for me to give you your sponge bath. I know those wounds on your chest are still pretty tender so I'll be extremely careful not to hurt you." Dipping the sponge into the lukewarm water and squeezing the excess out, she began to wash the uninjured areas of John's chest with the utmost care. As she washed, Janice talked soothingly to her patient.

"I don't know if you can hear me John, but I want you to know that you're not alone and that I'm here for you whenever you decide to wake up. I know right now you probably feel safe where you are and that you're not hurting, but I also know that a man like you must have some family out there somewhere and I'm sure they're doing everything they can to find you. You need to fight for them John."

Placing the blanket and sheet back over John's chest, Janice removed it from his legs so she could bathe his lower half also. Touching the sponge to his right leg, she noticed her patient move his leg just a fraction. Placing the sponge quickly into the water bowl, she stood near the head of John's bed and grasped his hand. "John, if you can hear me, squeeze my fingers." She said with a hopeful voice as she carded her other hand through his hair praying the man was finally waking up.

**TBC **


	5. Chapter 5

**A Father Lost, A Father Gained Ch. 5**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"John, if you can hear me, squeeze my fingers." Nurse Janice said with a hopeful voice as she carded her free hand through his hair praying the man was finally waking up._

As John drifted about in that void between waking and unconsciousness, he found himself being drawn towards the waking part by the soft, gentle voice of someone he didn't recognize. He felt totally relaxed by the comforting touch that the person was providing and he was soothed by the feeling of something moist running over his skin. Concentrating on the voice just a little more, he could hear snatches of what was being said…_he needed to fight, he wasn't alone, he had a family_…and it made him all the more determined to wake up and find out if that voice was right.

Feeling a feather light touch upon his leg, he jerked just a little from the ticklish feeling it caused and then wanted to groan when the touch suddenly vanished. Had he done something wrong, was he left alone? His question was instantly answered when he felt the soft skin of someone grasp him by the hand and ask him to squeeze their fingers. Focusing his attention on their hands which were now connected together, he willed his fingers to do as the soft voice had asked, but damn it was so hard. Why didn't his fingers want to listen. Soon, he heard that voice again. _"Come on John, I know you can do it, squeeze my fingers." _He wanted to yell out "I'm trying." but his voice refused to do as he wanted.

Fearing that he would indeed be left alone to languish in that void that was holding him captive, he directed all of his energy towards what was asked of him once again. Finally he could feel the tingling sensation of his fingers actually moving, though minutely and wanted to shout out his success. He knew he didn't have to though when he heard that soft voice again. _"That's wonderful, you did it John." _He heard as he felt a soft caress upon his cheek. _"John?" _He questioned of himself since that was the second time he had been referred to by that name. Was that his name? He tried to remember, but it wouldn't come. He didn't really have time to think about it though as he heard another voice, this time it was deeper indicating a male presence.

A few moments later, he heard someone introduce themselves as his doctor and wondered what had happened to put him in the hospital. His thoughts were interrupted however when he heard a request to open his eyes. _"Damn it, haven't I done enough today already." _He thought with disdain unable to do as asked. Apparently he hadn't because suddenly he felt fingers prying his eyelids apart just before a bright light was shined into his eyes and damn it, didn't that hurt like hell.

He heard the doctor saying something to the nurse about someone no longer being comatose. Were they talking about him, had he been in a coma? That would definitely explain why his head seemed to be so foggy right now and why his body had such trouble doing what it was supposed to. He wanted to listen to more, to hear what they were saying, but he was so damned exhausted and allowed himself to drift off into that dream state where he felt no pain and could rest peacefully once again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Driving down the interstate, Bobby kept glancing furtively over at the boys. He couldn't help but notice the dark smudges under Dean's eyes and wondered just when the last time was that he had gotten some sleep. He seriously doubted he had gotten any sleep the night before having witnessed just how bad the section of town was that they had spent the night in. Turning his attention towards Sammy, he noticed the way that the little guy had slid so close to Dean that he was practically sitting in his lap. Sammy had yet to say anything and it truly worried him knowing how talkative the little tyke usually was. "_Damn it, just what the hell did you boys go through?" _He pondered, determined to find out everything once they made it back to his place.

Returning his focus to the road, he was about to turn the radio on to break the silence when he heard the obvious sound of one of the boys stomachs growling and felt like kicking himself in the ass for being so stupid. He should have known that they hadn't had much to eat lately. Scanning the highway signs up ahead, he saw one advertising six different restaurants and pulled off at the mentioned exit. "Hey boys, I'm getting hungry. Is there any place in particular you two would like to stop for lunch?" Bobby asked as he looked towards John's sons with a smile.

"Nah, whatever you want is okay." Dean answered knowing his dad would have expected him to answer that way. They had only known Bobby for a couple of years now and he was taught to be wary of people, even ones he knew. His dad had learned that lesson the hard way when his business partner Mike had turned on him after their mom had been killed.

"How does McDonald's sound?" Bobby questioned knowing it was a favorite children's restaurant. Surely he couldn't miss with that one.

Feeling Sammy begin to tremble beside him, Dean instantly nixed the idea as he wrapped a comforting arm around his baby brother. "Could we please eat somewhere else? Sammy doesn't really like clowns."

"Sure Dean, why don't you boys choose." Bobby stated upset with himself for not remembering about Sammy's fear of clowns. He watched as the boys whispered to each other trying to decide what to do when Dean finally spoke up.

"Can we have pizza?" Dean questioned since they didn't really know how much money Bobby planned on spending for lunch.

"Yeah, anything you boys want is fine with me." Bobby answered with a grin happy to at least have that settled. Spotting a Pizza Hut up ahead, he pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine. Sliding out of the truck, he reached in to get Sammy only to see Dean already helping him out of the truck on his side. Meeting the boys at the front of the truck, he reached down to lift Sammy in his arms when Dean stopped him with his words.

"It's okay Bobby, I've got him." Dean voiced as he kept a tight hold of Sammy's hand and walked him across the parking lot. Sammy was his responsibility and he would take care of him so they wouldn't be too much of a nuisance. Entering the establishment, they followed behind Bobby and took a seat on the opposite side of the booth that the hunter chose to sit in. Of course it was at the back of the room so that Bobby could keep an eye everyone entering the establishment,

"So how do you boys want your pizza?" Bobby questioned as he glanced at the menu. He needed to make sure to get something they would actually eat instead of push around on their plates. Dean had always eaten everything that was placed in front of him when they visited, but Sammy had been a finicky eater right from the start.

"Sammy likes his with just cheese and pepperoni, but order whatever kind you like, I can pick the extra stuff off for him." Dean answered with a shrug.

"Dean, I want to get something that both of you will like. How do want your pizza?" Bobby asked getting a little exasperated. Dean sure could be just as stubborn as that bull headed father of his.

"I'll just eat some of what Sammy is having Bobby." Dean replied just as the waitress walked over.

"So what will it be gentleman?" Questioned the bubble gum popping waitress as she pulled a pencil from behind her ear and tapped it to her note pad.

"We'll have a large pizza, half of it just cheese and pepperoni and the other half with the works." Bobby replied taking an instant dislike to the girl with her attitude.

"Anything to drink?" The waitress questioned just before popping her bubble gum once again before sighing as though she were bored.

Looking at the waitress with disapproval, Bobby replied. "We'll have three cokes, one of them in a cup with a lid for the youngster."

"Uh, could you change that to two cokes and give my little brother a chocolate milk please?" Dean asked knowing that Sammy didn't much care for colas yet.

"Sure thing kid." The waitress replied before sauntering off to turn in their order.

Figuring now was as good a time as any to find out what Dean knew about John's disappearance, Bobby started lightly grilling the boy. "Hey Dean, what can you tell me about the hunt your father had left on?" He questioned as innocently as possible.

"All I know is that dad said he was going after an Amarok. He didn't tell me where the hunt was, only that he would be gone for a couple of days and for me to take care of Sammy."

"You're sure he didn't tell you anything else?" Bobby queried knowing that what Dean had just told him wasn't much to go on. He had no idea how in the hell he would be able to find John with such little information as his starting point.

"Yes Sir, that's all dad said." Dean answered wishing he could tell Bobby more so that the hunter could find his dad.

"Okay Ace. I'll put some calls in when we get back to my place and see what I can find out." Bobby stated as he noticed their pizza being delivered to the table. Watching the boys eat, he couldn't help but worry about what had happened to their father. He knew that Amaroks were fierce creatures for John to be going up against especially if he were by himself. Basically, Amaroks were gigantic wolves who would hunt down and devour anyone who was foolish enough to hunt alone at night. He also knew that if John had went up against one of those things and lost, there was a chance he would never be found due to being totally consumed by the creature.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"So how is our patient doing?" Nurse Janice inquired of Dr, Nathan Pierce as she watched him finish his assessment of the patient whom the ICU nurses had all come to care a great deal for. They knew they weren't supposed to get personally involved, but they couldn't help but feel sorry for the man who had no visitors to support him during his medical crisis. Knowing it could be vitally important for his recovery, they had all decided to adopt him as their own, making sure that someone was with him and talking to him as much as possible given their hectic jobs.

"Looks like our John Doe could soon awaken." Nathan answered as he charted the results of his assessment. "If he continues at this rate, we should be able to wean him off of the ventilator in the next day or two. Until that time, I want his oxygen saturation levels monitored at an hourly rate along with the rest of his vital signs."

"Yes Doctor, I'll be sure to make a note of that for the other nurses." Janice replied with a smile happy to hear the good news that John could soon awaken. Maybe they would soon have the chance to question the man so they could finally call in his family whom she knew must be worried sick about him by now.

**TBC **_**I know some of you probably thinking that Dean was not acting the way he should with Bobby in this chapter. But remember, he is only nine years old, been taught to be wary of people and he is worried and tired.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Father Lost, A Father Gained Ch. 6**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Looks like our John Doe could soon awaken." Dr. Nathan Pierce stated as he charted the results of his assessment. "If he continues at this rate, we should be able to wean him off of the ventilator in the next day or two. Until that time, I want his oxygen saturation levels monitored at an hourly rate along with the rest of his vital signs."_

Coming on duty for her night shift, Sarah was pleased to hear that their John Doe had been showing signs of coming out of his coma. The oxygen saturation levels in his blood was a little over ninety percent which meant that he should soon come off of the ventilator. Reading his chart, she found that he had also been showing signs of movement by grasping fingers and the twitching of his legs. Placing his chart back into the holder at the bottom of the bed, Sarah looked at her patient and said. "So you wait for me to go off duty before you start showing signs of waking up huh John. Well I want you to know that I am going to keep poking and prodding at you until you do the same for me. I have been waiting a week for you to wake up and gaze at me with those eyes of yours. But for now, how about we give you your nightly bath huh."

Sarah gathered up the material she would need to give her favorite patient a sponge bath. She quickly filled a bowl with some lukewarm water this time instead of the just using the bathing lotion that they had been using lately. If John was truly starting to wake up, maybe the feeling of a warm washcloth sluicing over his skin would encourage him to wake up more quickly. Returning to the room, she placed the bowl of water onto the nearby portable table. Pulling the sheet down off of John's broad chest and abdomen, Sarah was happy to see that the claw marks were healing quite nicely. The wounds were showing no signs of infection and the stitches would soon be removed from the more deeper wounds.

Dipping the cloth into the water, Sarah squeezed a little antibacterial cleansing lotion onto it and began washing John's face, being careful around his eyes. "You know John, I was thinking maybe you would like to have this beard shaved off, but then it does suit you. Maybe I'll just trim it up some for you. Would you like that?" Knowing that she wouldn't receive an answer, she rinsed her cloth in the bowl and then wiped John's face again before moving down to his chest. Working the washcloth around the wounds, she made sure to clean each area as effectively as possible. From the toned chest and abdomen, she could tell the man worked out in some way and knew it was probably part of the reason he survived whatever had attacked him.

Removing the sheet the rest of the way, Sarah washed first one muscular leg and then the other. Once she applied the cloth to his feet, she was startled as he patient tried to pull it away. Glancing up to John's face, she was amazed to see the man looking at her, even though his eyes looked a little glassy. "Well hi there, it's so good to see you awake." Sarah stated as she stopped the bathing process and pulled the sheet back up over her patient. She could see a look of panic beginning to take hold and knew she needed to keep him as calm as possible. Pushing the call button, she said, "I need a doctor in here." Reaching out to grasp John by the hand, she gave it a light squeeze. "The doctor will be in here soon and then we'll see about getting that tube out for you. She had no sooner finished her sentence, when Dr. Nathan Pierce came into the room.

Striding over towards the bed, Nathan smiled at the man who was giving him a wary look. "First of all let me introduce myself, I'm Dr. Nathan Pierce and I've been taking care of you since you were admitted. Now that you're awake, let's see about taking you off of the ventilator. When I count to three, I want you to take a deep breath and then expel it with force, sort of like a cough. Do you understand me?" Seeing John nod his head affirmatively, Nathan counted to three and the quickly pulled the vent tube free. He felt sorry for his patient who immediately started gagging and choking. "I know your throat is tender, but Sarah is going to give you some ice chips which should help with the pain and rawness."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As night descended, Bobby knew that he would have to find a decent place to stop for the night. The boys had been well fed with their stop at the Pizza place, but now it was more than obvious both boys had been pushed beyond their limits by the fact that Sam was laying against his brother sleeping, while Dean was continuously yawning as he tried to fight it off. Scanning the exit signs once again, he saw an advertisement for a Red Roof Inn and pulled off at the mentioned exit. Pulling up to the entrance, he advised Dean to stay in the truck with his sleeping brother while he went in to get them a room. Returning just a few short minutes later, he drove down to room twenty one and parked his vehicle. Climbing out of the truck, he walked over and unlocked the door before returning to get Sammy. He wasn't surprised however when he saw Dean already hoisting his brother out of the truck. Grabbing their duffle bags from the back as well as his own things, he entered the room and locked the door behind him.

"Dean, why don't you go run a bath for you boys and I'll take care of salting the doors and windows." Bobby said as he got to work laying the protection lines. He watched Dean place a still sleeping Sammy on the bed before going to do as instructed. By the time that Dean returned, Bobby had finished the protective wards and was starting to undress Sammy by pulling off his shoes and socks.

"I'll do that." Dean said as he walked over and placed himself on the bed between Bobby and Sammy and took over undressing his baby brother. He quickly stripped off Sammy's jeans and was in the process of removing his t-shirt when Sammy stirred.

"De, wha' you doing?" Sammy questioned as he rubbed his weary eyes with his small fists.

"S'okay Sammy. Bobby got us a room and he wants us to take a bath." Dean answered as he picked up his nearly naked little brother and carried him to the bathroom. Standing him beside the tub, he helped Sammy remove his boxers and then helped him into the tepid water. Undressing himself quickly, he climbed in behind Sammy so he could get them both bathed at the same time. Sure, he was a little too old to be bathing with Sammy, but at least he would be able to keep Sammy safe.

Picking up the washcloth and soap, he quickly lathered it up and washed Sammy off being careful not to get soap in his eyes. It was a testament to just how tired Sammy still was that his baby brother didn't fight him when having his faced washed. Usually, Sammy would pitch a fit. Once he finished with Sammy, he quickly washed himself off. Helping Sammy out of the tub, he climbed out after him. Drying himself and his brother off, he wrapped a towel around each of them and led them back out into the room. "The shower is all yours." He informed Bobby as he searched through their duffle bags for some clean cloths. Dressing Sammy in his Spiderman pajamas, Dean pulled on a t-shirt and boxers for him to sleep in.

By the time Bobby finished with his own shower, he walked out of the room to find the boys already tucked in one of the beds watching television. He smiled at the sight of Sammy curled up to his brother as they watched Transformers on the small television screen. "Would you boys like anything to drink?" Bobby questioned as he prepared to make himself a cup of coffee in the small coffee pot provided by the motel.

"No sir, we're good. Sammy isn't allowed to have anything to drink before he goes to sleep, that way he doesn't accidentally wet the bed." Dean answered without ever taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"Well if you boys want anything, just let me know." Bobby said before sitting on the opposite bed and grabbing the motel phone. He needed to make some calls so he could at least get the hunt for John started. Placing a call to Joshua and Caleb, he informed them both about what was happening and asked them to put out some feelers to see if anybody knew what had happened to John. Next, he called Pastor Jim Murphy who volunteered to keep the boys until John could be found. He quickly negated the idea telling Jim that he would be keeping the boys with him since they were already within his care. He did ask Jim however to put the word out that he needed to talk to John. With a little luck, maybe they would be able to find the father/hunter soon.

By the time that he had finished his calls, he looked over to see both boys firmly entrenched in sleep. Pulling the TV remote from Dean's hands, he tucked the blanket over both boys as he ran his hand softly through each child's hair. "Sweet dreams boys." He whispered before turning off the television and lights, making sure to leave the bathroom light on for Sammy, and climbing into the bed himself. Rolling onto his side to watch the boys, it didn't take long for sleep to claim him and the sounds of soft snoring filled the night.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Once John had calmed down some and his blood pressure had returned to normal, Nathan decided it was time to question his patient to see how much information they could gather about who he was and what had happened to him. Once they established an identity, they could finally call his family in and alert the police as to what had happened to put the man in the hospital. "Sir, I'm going to ask you a few questions and I need you to answer me as best you can. First of all, can you tell me your name?" Nathan watched as the man assimilated what he was asked before a myriad of emotions crossed his face, finally settling on a look of angst.

"I…I…I can't re-remember my name. Wh-what's wrong with me doc?" John questioned as his heart rate increased. He glanced from the doctor to the nurse who looked crestfallen at his admittance.

"It's okay, you've got to calm down." Nathan stated as he placed a comforting hand on John's shoulder. "You've suffered a severe head injury so it's no surprise that you're having problems with your memory right now. Maybe after more of the swelling has gone down, you'll be able to think more clearly and remember who you are. Until that time, the nurses here have taken to calling you John, so we'll use that name for the time being. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, I guess." John answered wondering why that name seemed so normal, so familiar to him. "Doc, what happened to me?" He asked with a pleading look as he glanced up at the man in the white coat.

"We were hoping you could tell us John." Nathan answered. "You were found out in the woods by some men who were hiking. We had hoped that once you awakened, you would be able to tell us what happened to put you in the condition you're in now."

"I wi-wish I could Doc." John answered as he gazed at the man wondering who the hell he was and what had happened to him. He couldn't help but think of the two young faces that had flashed through his mind earlier. Was he a father? Did he have children out there somewhere who were waiting on him to come back home? He had no way of knowing that only a few states away, the quiet sounds of the night were being shattered by an ear piercing scream emanating from his youngest!

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Father Lost, A Father Gained Ch. 7**

**Warning: **Cursing as usual--they are hunter's after all.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"I wi-wish I could remember what happened to me Doc." John answered as he gazed at the man. He couldn't help but think of the two young faces that had flashed through his mind earlier. Was he a father? Did he have children out there somewhere who were waiting on him to come back home? He had no way of knowing that only a few states away, the quiet sounds of the night were being shattered by an ear piercing scream emanating from his youngest! _

"Doc, what's wrong with me? Why can't I remember anything?" John queried anxiously as he chewed on his bottom lip. He didn't like this feeling of being an empty slate, especially if there could be two little boys out there depending on him somewhere.

"This isn't unusual with a severe head injury like yours John. You suffered some brain swelling as well as a lot of stress and it's affected your long term memory. Once the swelling subsides, chances are that your memories will start returning." The doctor informed John as he read over his chart.

"But how long will that take doc?" John questioned as his hands fiddled with the blanket that was covering him.

"I wish I could say John, but there is no set answer to that. With some people, their memory returns relatively quick and with others, it takes months to return." Dr. Pierce answered as he reached out to lay a comforting hand on his patient's shoulder.

"Is it possible that my memory could ne-never return?" John asked biting on his bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

"Yes, I'm sorry to say there is that chance." Nathan answered honestly as he watched the many faceted emotions crossing his patient's face. "But let's not even be thinking along those lines John. You just woke up. Give us a chance to get you better and let's see what happens along the way. We'll do everything we can to make you comfortable and to help prod those memories along."

"Okay, thanks doc." John voiced not entirely pleased with the information he had been given. He could feel his eyes starting to droop as exhaustion began to overtake him. He really wanted to ask the doctor more, but his body was rebelling against his wishes.

"Get some sleep John, you body is letting you know what it needs to heal." The doctor stated with a smile. He was surprised that his patient had been able to stay conscious for so long after having been in a coma for as long as he had been. Picking up John's chart, he wrote down the latest vital signs his patient had shown before quietly leaving the room.

Once the doctor left the room, Sarah busied herself by tucking in her patient as he lay sleeping on the bed. It had nearly broken her heart when he admitted that he couldn't remember who he was or anything that had happened to him. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it must be like for him to feel so lost and all alone. Brushing her hand through his hair, she softly whispered, "I'll be here for you John. You won't have to suffer through this alone."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_Hiding in the bathroom, he could hear the sounds a man screaming to let him in as Dean held him in his arms. "Shh Sammy, we can't let him hear us" He heard Dean whisper as he snuggled as far into Dean's lap as he could get. Suddenly, he heard the door crash open with a monstrous bang. _

"_Where are you, you little bastards? I know you're in here." He heard the man shout with he same kind of slur that daddy used when he had drank to much of that stuff from the brown bottle. _

"_Deanie's he's coming." Sammy whispered as tears began to roll down his face. He had no sooner said the words when the bathroom door crashed to the floor and he was suddenly yanked out of Dean's arms with a vicious pull before the man kicked Dean in the stomach._

"_Nooooo" Sammy screamed as the man threw him over his shoulder and he started walking away from Dean. Sammy began to fight with all he could to try and get away until the man's big meaty hand cracked down on his bottom with three hard blows. _

"Deanie help me, nooooooooo!" Sam screamed out in horror as he began to fight once again in his sleep, while emitting big, heaving sobs.

"Sammy stop! it's me, I've got you. Sammy, please wake up." Dean pleaded as he pulled Sammy into his arms, trying to awaken and calm the terrified youngster. He had been abruptly awakened by the sound of his baby brother screaming out in terror and knew instantly that Sammy was held within the grips of another nightmare. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Bobby shoot up in bed, a gun held firmly in his hands.

"What the hell?" Bobby grumbled as he scanned for danger, his heart beating a mile a minute after being awakened by the sounds of a terrified scream. Looking over at the boys bed, he saw Dean who had Sammy pulled to his chest as he tried to hold the struggling little boy still. Obviously, Sammy had had a nightmare. Placing his gun back under his pillow, he climbed out of the bed and started walking towards the boys to offer what comfort he could.

"No, it's alright, leave us alone, I've got him." Dean stated as he gave Bobby a wary look upon seeing the grizzled hunter coming their way. He wasn't sure what the man had planned and he didn't want him to scare Sammy anymore than he already was. Focusing his attention on his brother once again, he could feel Sammy trembling in his arms. Rocking his baby brother in his arms, he lightly patted his cheek and spoke once more. "Come on tiger, wake up, it's me, Deanie." He encouraged and watched as Sammy slowly opened his eyes and became alert to his surroundings.

"Deanie!" Sammy gasped as he threw his arms around Dean's neck and clung to him for dear life. He began to sob tears of relief as he felt his big brother rubbing a comforting hand up and down his back.

"Shh, it's okay Sammy, I've got you. As long as I'm around, ain't nothing bad gonna happen to you." Dean cooed into his brother's ear as he rocked him back and forth. He felt the bed beside them lower and looked up to see Bobby sitting beside them with concern shining in his eyes. Relaxing slightly, he allowed the man to reach out and offer his little brother comfort.

"Sammy, what happened kiddo?" Bobby questioned as he sat down beside the boys and began to lightly card his fingers through Sammy's hair. He knew Dean was wary of his help, but he couldn't just stand back and watch the terrified child from afar.

"That ma-man was trying to ta-take me 'way and him hi-hitted me on my bo-bottom." Sammy answered with a cry just before he buried his face into Dean's neck.

"Shhh, it was just a bad dream kiddo." Dean soothed as he continued his gentle rocking motion. "Besides, Uncle Bobby won't let him anywhere near us will you Uncle Bobby?" Dean questioned knowing that Sammy needed to know he was protected.

"You're damn straight I won't." Bobby answered with a firm voice as he gave Sam's knee a slight squeeze. He was surprised to hear the youngster giggle slightly at his words. "What? What did I say?" He queried with a perplexed on his face.

"You said a bad word." Sammy giggled as he glanced at the older hunter though tears were still streaming down his face. "Daddy says them too."

Bobby smiled as he ruffled a hand through Sammy's hair. "Why don't you boys try and get some more sleep. We're going to hit the road first thing in the morning so we can get back to my place."

"Uncle Bobby?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"How will daddy knows where we is? Wont's he be mad that we didn't stay where him left us?" Sammy asked innocently.

"Nah sprout, he won't be mad. I'll explain everything to him so you don't have to worry, okay tiger." Bobby replied praying that he got the chance to explain since they had no earthly idea where the man was or even what had happened to him.

"Okay, Uncle Bobby. Night" Sammy stated with a yawn, rubbing his eyes with his little fist as Dean lay him on the bed once again. Rolling over, he snuggled into Dean's side and grasped Dean's shirt in his little fist before fading off to sleep once again.

Once Dean heard the soft even breaths indicating that Sammy was indeed asleep, he looked over towards Bobby and hesitantly asked, "Uncle Bobby, do you think my dad is…" Dean trailed off as he chewed on his bottom lip, afraid to ask the question he really wanted an answer to.

"Do I think your dad is what, Dean?" Bobby queried as he spun around and gave his full attention to the nine year old. He was pretty sure what the kid was trying to ask and it ached him to know that Dean was thinking along the lines that he was.

"Do you think my dad is still alive?" Dean answered as tears began to moisten his eyes. His dad had never taken this long to call before or find some way of getting in touch with them.

"I'm sure he is Ace." Bobby answered right away trying to dispel Dean's fears. "I'm sure you're daddy has a very good reason for not getting in touch Dean and we'll find out what it is. Caleb and Joshua are out there right now trying to find him and Pastor Jim is looking into things too. You don't have to worry sport, we'll find him."

"Kay." Dean replied before lying down himself and closing his eyes. He wished he could be sure that Bobby was telling the truth. He would just have to accept what the man said and keep up a brave front for Sammy until they found out something one way or the other.

Sighing deeply, Bobby watched over the boys for approximately thirty more minutes before laying back down himself. It scared him to think about how badly the boys would be traumatized if, God forbid, John didn't survive his latest hunt. Whatever the outcome, he was prepared to raise the boys himself if he had to. There was no damn way he would allow them to become wards of the state. Pushing the negative thought of John's possible death from his head, he wondered if Caleb and Bobby had found out anything yet. The idgits were supposed to call when they knew something and he wished they would do so soon.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Joshua and Caleb arrived at the house the Winchester's had been renting on the outskirts of town in Warren, a small little town in Georgia, Joshua couldn't help but grimace in disgust at the looks of the place. The roof was in bad need of repair and the house looked as if a stiff wind could knock it down. It gave him the chills to think John had the boys staying in such a place by themselves while he was out on a hunt.

"Damn, I can't believe Johnny had his kids staying in this piece of shit." Caleb grumbled as he looked at the ramshackle house. "How in the hell did he expect the boys to protect themselves if some crazy assed lunatic came a calling? What in the world was he thinking?"

"That's the problem, he wasn't thinking." Joshua stated as he started walking towards the house. "One of these days. I'm going to knock some sense into that fool head of his. He can't raise his young ones this way."

Striding along beside his friend, Caleb grunted knowing just how stubborn John was and how pissed he would be if Joshua tried to tell him how to raise his boys. "Let's just get in there and see if we can't find something to give us a starting place on finding the hard headed son of a bitch."

Watching where they stepped, Caleb and Joshua climbed the steps and walked across the small porch where Joshua used his shoulder to nudge the door open. Walking inside, they glanced around to see how sparsely the place was decorated. The living room consisted of one ratty looking couch and a small television. Walking into the kitchen, they noticed how bare the cupboards were and that the table didn't seem to be too sturdy. They also happened to notice the newspaper that rested on the counter just under them. "Maybe that will give us a starting place to look." Joshua stated as he walked over and picked the newspaper up while Caleb decided to keep looking around.

Carrying it over to the table, Joshua began to look for anything that might have caught John's eye. As he scanned through the pages, he noticed that five different articles had been circled in ink. Each article looked as if it could have been a supernatural occurrence. Reading through each article, he noticed that the occurrences were all within a few state radius of the one they were in now. "Damn it, why can't things ever be easy for us?" He groaned knowing they would have to check out each one since John didn't leave any notes as to the one he was undertaking. Tearing out the articles, he stuffed them in his pockets just as Caleb finished checking out the rest of the house.

"I've got us some starting points." Joshua stated as explained to Caleb what he had found. They had just started walking toward the front door when it banged open.

"Who the hell are you and what the f*ck are you doing in my house?" The landlord questioned as he pointed a rifle at the two hunters.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Father Lost, A Father Gained Ch. 8**

**Warning: **Cursing as usual--they are hunter's after all.

**Author's Note:** I am not totally happy with this chapter, but hopefully you will enjoy it anyway

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Who the hell are you and what the f*ck are you doing in my house?" The landlord questioned as he pointed a rifle at Joshua and Caleb._

The landlord became furious as the men just looked at him with obvious disdain. "Are you two assholes deaf? I said who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?"

Turning to face Joshua, Caleb said the words he knew would fill the big bear of a hunter with rage. "Joshua, do you know who this slime ball is? He is the man who kicked Dean and little Sammy out onto the streets causing Sammy to be terrified by that drunk Bobby told us about." Caleb stated with disgust as he looked at the piece of trash, cause he sure couldn't refer to him as a man.

"So this is the bastard who had the gall to put our little tigers out on the street huh. Well, it's time he learns just what happens when you mess with those boys of ours." Joshua growled before launching himself at the man before the landlord even recognized what was happening. Joshua quickly dispersed the man of the rifle that had been aimed at him and Caleb and tackled the man to the floor in one easy movement. Sitting astride his chest, Joshua grabbed the landlord by the scruff of his shirt. "You picked the wrong boys to mess with this time you piece of trash." Joshua informed the man as he pulled back his fist and brought it forward connecting squarely with the man's right eye.

"Nobody, and I mean **nobody** messes with my boys" Joshua seethed as he began to pound on the man unmercifully. By the time he had finished, the landlord's eyes were nearly swollen shot and his mouth was bleeding from two split lips courtesy of Joshua's meaty fist. Hauling the man from the floor, he slammed his back into the wall. "You better thank you're lucky stars those boys weren't hurt or you'd be one dead sonuvabitch right now." Joshua informed the man before delivering three solid jabs to the kidney and kneeing him in the groin. Releasing the man from his hold, he watched as he slumped to the floor.

"Come on Caleb, let's get out of here, this place is beginning to stink from the pile of crap lying in a heap on the floor." He stated before swiftly kicking the downed man in the side and turning on his foot and walking towards the door. They had what they had come for, and that was information as to where to start looking for John.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Early the next morning, Bobby woke to find Dean and Sam sitting quietly on their beds with their duffels situated at their feet.

"Sammy and I are ready to leave when you are sir." Dean informed the hunter as he saw Bobby give them a quizzical look.

"First off Dean, you don't have to call me sir, Bobby or Uncle Bobby will do just fine. Now what in the world are you boys doing up so early?" Bobby inquired as he glanced at the clock to see it was only six thirty in the morning.

"We thought you would want to get an early start this morning and we didn't want to be an inconvenience. Besides, Dad always says we're wasting precious time when we sleep too long." Dean answered as he wrapped an arm around Sammy's shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Dean, you boys could never be an inconvenience to me and I ain't you're dad so stop comparing us. Don't get me wrong, I'll expect you boys to help out around the house a little while you're staying with me, but I also expect you to act like children too, understand?" Bobby queried as he clasped a hand upon Dean's shoulder.

"Yes sir, I mean Uncle Bobby." Dean answered as he helped Sammy off the bed. "Me and Sammy will do whatever we're told." Ushering Sammy towards the bathroom, Dean had him use the potty before they left so that Bobby wouldn't be forced to stop anytime soon because of them.

Shaking his head in sadness, Bobby wished John was nearby around so he could knock some sense into his fool head. Even when the man wasn't around, Dean thought he had to be his perfect little soldier. Well, he would just have to make sure that Dean let lose once they got to his place and enjoyed being the kid he was even if it was for just a little while. Pulling on his boots, Bobby watched as the boys came out of the bathroom, Dean holding onto Sammy's hand. "You boys ready to leave and get some breakfast?" He inquired as he stood up and grabbed their duffles.

"Yes Sir." Dean answered as he started towards the door pulling Sammy along with him.

Sighing, at the automatic response of _yes sir_, he wondered how long it would take to get Dean from responding that way every time he asked him something. "Well, let's go then." He said with a grin as he opened the door and surveyed the area before ushering the boys out and over to his vehicle. He knew better than to try and help Sammy into the truck since Dean was still not quite sure of him and preferred to do things on his own.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Good morning John, how are you feeling this morning?" Nurse Janice inquired as she walked into the room carrying John's meds. She was so happy to come on shift and find out that her favorite patient had fully awakened and was taken off of the ventilator.

"M'okay I guess." John answered as he watched the cheerful nurse move about the room.

"I'm happy to hear that." Janice stated as she changed the IV bag hanging on John's stand. "Dr. Pierce wants you to start on a liquid diet this afternoon and see how well your body can handle that. If you can keep the fluids down, we'll take that feeding tube out and see about getting you moved into the step down unit."

"Open up please." Janice stated as she stood beside the bed holding an oral thermometer near John's mouth. She waited for him to do as instructed and then placed the thermometer under his tongue. Waiting just a few moments, she pulled the small medical instrument out of John's mouth and glanced at it. "Good, you only have a slightly elevated temperature now." She informed her patient with a sweet smile.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure John, anything you want." Janice answered wondering what was on her patient's mind

"It's just that…I was wondering, what's your name?" John inquired as he raised his head a little so the nurse could fluff his pillows for him.

"My name's Janice sweetie." She answered with a smile as she began to check the bandages around her patient's head. "Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, I was wondering how long I have to stay in this place?" John said as he shifted on the hospital bed to make himself more comfortable. He didn't know why, but being in the hospital made him feel uncomfortable.

"There's no set answer to that question John. It depends on how quickly your recovery goes." Janice informed him as she squeezed his hand. "Don't you worry John, we'll take good care of you and then once you're released, we have a program here that will help you find a place to stay until you get back on you're feet."

"_Well, that's good news to know anyway." _John thought with a wince as the nurse gave him a injection of something into his hip innocuously causing a memory to flash though his mind. He gasped audibly when the sudden picture of a small little blonde headed boy lying in a hospital bed leaped into his mind. He vividly remembered clutching the little boy's hand tightly hand tightly while a nurse gave him an injection in his little derriere. Trying to hold onto that scene in his mind, he groaned as it quickly disappeared.

"John, is something wrong? Are you in pain? Janice questioned anxiously as she prepared to push the call button by her patient's bed.

"No, I uh, it's nothing." John stated as he chewed on his bottom lip wondering if he should reveal the news about the children he kept seeing in his mind.

"Maybe I should alert the doctor just in case." Janice voiced in concern for his patient. Something had made him gasp, and she was worried that he was hiding some sort of pain.

"Please don't, I'm fine. It's just that someone flashed in my mind suddenly and it kind of felt like I should know that person." John stated as he watched the nurse intently.

"That's good news John, maybe that means your getting your memory back and we will soon know who you are and where you come from." Janice informed John with a smile as she palmed his cheek. "For now, you just concentrate on getting better, and I'll bring you some chicken brother later so we can get you started on that liquid diet."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Arriving back at his place around noon, Bobby sighed in relief at having finally gotten the boys there safely. At least now he had them in a place where he could easily protect them should anything happen. Climbing out of the truck, he grabbed the boys duffles as he watched Dean help Sammy out the other side. Walking around the back of the truck, he had just about met them on the other side when he heard Sammy yell out in excitement.

"Look Deanie, a tire swing." Sam bellowed as he ran over towards the tire hanging from a sturdy tree limb by a strong rope. "Can we play please?" He begged as he glanced up at Dean with his puppy dog-like eyes.

"Not right now Sammy, we have to take our things inside and do whatever Bobby needs us to do, then you can play." Dean answered as he grasped Sammy by the hand and started tugging him away from the swing and towards Bobby's house.

"Nah, it's alright. You boys go on ahead and play for a little while Dean. I have some calls I need to make anyway. Bobby said after having seen the pouty look on Sam's face.

Dean looked at Bobby uncertainly, wondering what he should do. He didn't want to upset Sammy, but they needed to carry their weight while staying with Bobby so their dad wouldn't be angry with them later.

Seeing the hesitation in Dean's eyes, Bobby grumbled, "Boy, didn't I say I expected you to act like kids sometimes while you were here under my watch?"

"Yes sir, I mean Uncle Bobby." Dean answered with a smile on his face not wanting to be disrespectful. Spinning Sammy around, he raced him over to the tire swing and helped his baby brother onto it and started swinging him gently back and forth. He laughed aloud at the squeals of delight coming from his baby brother's mouth.

Standing there watching the boys for a few minutes, Bobby reveled in the sound of children's laughter coming from his yard. Hopefully, this would be the first step in John's boys becoming more comfortable with him. Walking towards the house, he decided to place some calls to see if any of the hunters he had alerted to John's disappearance had any news on him. Reaching for the phone, he jumped as it suddenly began to ring.

"Singer here" he answered as he reached out to pick up the receiver on the phone.

"Hey Bobby, it's Caleb."

"About damn time you called ya idjit. Ya got any news on where John might be?" Bobby inquired with hope.

"Not yet, but Joshua and I did find some information that gave us a few places to start looking." Caleb answered with a smile at being referred to as idjit.

"Ya didn't run into any trouble finding the info did ya?" Bobby inquired wondering what the hunters had found.

"Just that slime ball of a landlord, but Joshua quickly took care of him." Caleb answered with a smile. "Listen, John left behind some newspaper articles that he had circled as potential hunts. We'll going to start working on those and see if we can't come up with some leads as to his whereabouts." Caleb answered his old friend.

"Let me know if you find out anything. Until then, I'll be watching over his boys here." Bobby said just before ending the conversation and hanging up the phone.

**TBC **


	9. Chapter 9

**A Father Lost, A Father Gained Ch. 9**

**Warning: **Cursing as usual--they are hunter's after all.

**Author's Note: **I am back at work now, so updates might be a little slower in coming. I'll try not to make you wait too long on any of the stories I have going right now.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Let me know if you find out anything. Until then, I'll be watching over his boys here at my place." Bobby said just before ending the conversation and hanging up the phone after talking with Caleb._

Hanging up the phone, Bobby was pleased they at least had a place to start with in the hunt for John. Those boys needed their daddy and he would do anything to make sure the man was found. Hearing the sounds of giggling coming from the yard, he walked over to the door and looked out to see Dean still pushing his baby brother on the swing. It melted his gruff hunter's heart to see the look of pure happiness on the face of the youngest Winchester.

Knowing the boys had to be hungry, he walked back to the kitchen and placed some bacon on the griddle to fry for some BLT sandwiches. Once the sandwiches were through, he cut up Sammy's into smaller portions and placed it on a plate along with some potato chips. Cutting Deans sandwich into halves, he placed it on Dean's plate and then filled a couple of cups with juice from the refrigerator before making his own plate.

Walking over to the screen door, he called the boys to dinner and watched as Dean slowed the swing down to a stop and then helped Sammy get off before he took him by the hand and started leading him inside.

"Aw Dean, can't we pway for a wittle bit wonger?" Sammy pleaded as they walked towards the front porch where he could see Bobby waiting? Sammy was dragging his feet making Dean tug on him to keep him moving forward.

"No Sammy, Uncle Bobby has called us for dinner and you know Dad wouldn't like it if we kept him waiting."

"Deanie, where is daddy?" Sammy questioned realizing it had been a long time since he'd seen his father, days even.

"He's working Sammy, you know that." Dean answered not wanting Sam to know that their father was missing. There was no sense in them both worrying when he could worry enough by himself.

"Ok De." Sam replied easily accepting the answer he was given. Walking up the steps with Dean still holding his hand, he allowed Dean to lead him through the living room, into the kitchen and up the stairs so they could wash up for lunch.

Scrunching up his face as Dean ran the soapy washcloth over it, Sammy tried to pull away but was unable to from the grip Dean had on him.

"Sammy be still." Dean chided as he rinsed the washcloth of the soap and wiped his baby brother's face once again. Finishing up with Sammy, Dean quickly washed his own face and hands and they went back downstairs to eat their lunch.

Seeing the boys walk into the kitchen, Bobby watched as Dean helped Sammy into his chair before sitting down himself. "Eat up boys." Bobby said with a smile as he bit into his own sandwich.

"Uncle Bobby, De telled me my daddy is at work." Sammy informed the hunter as he bit into one of his potato chips.

"Dean's right Sammy." Bobby answered as he reached over to ruffle the little boys hair. "Your big brother is pretty smart."

"Uh huh, him knows everything." Sammy agreed. "But him don't know when daddy is coming home."

"That's because sometimes your daddy's job takes longer than he expects it too." Bobby answered noticing the way Dean shot him a wary look waiting to see how he would answer Sammy.

"Okay Uncle Bobby. Since daddy isn't here, can you take us to da park to pway tomorrow?""

"Sammy, you're not supposed to ask Uncle Bobby to do things like that with us, it's not polite." Dean reprimanded with a stern look.

"I's sorwy De, I wonts do it 'gain." Sammy said with baleful eyes.

"No, it's okay Sammy. I'm glad you asked. Sure we can go to the park tomorrow if it's okay with Dean." Bobby answered giving the older brother the deciding choice. He didn't want to make it seem like he was usurping Dean's authority with his little brother since Dean was slowly starting to warm up to him.

"Can we go Deanie pwease?" Sammy asked as he looked at his big brother with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, we can go, but you have to stay with me or Uncle Bobby at all times." Dean answered unable to tell his little brother no.

"Yay, T'ank you De." Sammy said as he took another bite of his sandwich. In his excitement, he forgot to chew it up before swallowing and it caught in his throat. It took only seconds for him to start gasping for breath as he looked at Dean with a terrified look on his face.

"Sammy what's wrong?" Dean questioned anxiously as he saw his baby brother's face turning red.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As John lay in his bed after having had his chicken broth, he focused on trying to remember who the two little boys were that kept popping in his mind. He wanted so bad to remember them and what they meant to him. He needed to know if they were his so he could get back to them as quickly as possible. As he concentrated, a picture suddenly flashed in his mind of him standing outside a white two story house and tossing a football with a cute little freckled, blond headed kid.

"Who are you damn it?" He questioned as the scene quickly faded from his mind. The kid looked so happy and carefree without a worry in the world. If that was the life waiting on him, one with a white picket fence, a wife and kids, then he was more than ready to get back to it. He was soon drawn out of his musings however as he heard footsteps approaching his room.

"Hi John, Nurse Janice informed me that you were able to keep down the chicken brother and jello that was served for lunch. What do you say we get rid of that nasal feeding tube huh?" Dr. Nathan Pierce questioned, happy to know that his patient was finally making progress towards becoming healthy once again.

"Sounds wonderful." John answered, tired of having the thing inside his nasal cavity.

"Okay John, when I tell you to, I want you take a deep breath and hold it." Nathan informed his patient as he watched Janice place a disposable pad across John's chest. "First thing I need to do is flush the tube with a little saline which will make it easier to remove. Once I finish that, you will need to hold your breath until the tube is extracted."

"Yeah, okay doc. Let's get it over with." John said just before cringing as Nathan began the flushing process.

"Okay John, you need to hold your breath now" Dr. Pierce stated as he grasped the end of the nasogastric tube. Once he was sure John was doing as instructed, he began to pull the tube from John's nose until it was completely removed. "You did good John." He informed his patient as he disposed of the tube into a medical container. Writing the information on the chart about time of removal, he said, "Now that that's done, we'll closely monitor you for the next four to six hours for nausea and vomiting."

"Hey doc, how long before I can get out of this hospital?" John questioned, eager to try and fill in the missing pieces of his life.

"If things continue to improve the way they are and you are able to keep down some solid foods, I would say another forty eight to seventy two hours." Nathan answered. "I want to make sure there are no more complications with the head injury first."

Grumbling with discontent, John sighed and agreed that it would probably be best. He didn't want to be out there by himself all alone and suddenly pass out. Besides, with his memory loss right now, he didn't really have any place to stay.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Caleb and Joshua crossed the Georgia State line into Tennessee, they prayed they would be able to find John in the small town of Elsworth. From the information they had gathered from his notes in the margins of the newspaper, John thought a succubus could be killing the townsfolk. If John was right, their biggest fear was that he could have been placed under it's spell and killed without having ever known what was happening.

Pushing the pedal to the metal, Joshua kept his eyes peeled on the road ahead. The last thing they needed was to deal with the local law enforcement. That would take up valuable time, time in which John was getting further and further away from them. Thinking about the missing hunter and his family, Joshua couldn't stand the fact that John had already been away from his boys for so long now. Seven days would be an eternity to little Sammy and with Dean knowing about the things out there, it scared him to think what the older child was going through.

Arriving in Elsworth approximately forty five minutes later, the first places Joshua and Caleb decided to check was the local motels. Not knowing what name John might have registered under, they knew they would recognize that sleek, black Impala of his. Driving through the town, Caleb kept an eye out for the car as they passed places like the library. Since it was midday, John could very well be somewhere doing research, instead of laying low at a motel.

Upon finding nothing, the next place they decided to check was the local hospital and morgue. John could have easily been classified as a _John Doe _since he was out hunting on his own. Walking up to the nurses desk, the two hunters put on their best smiles. "Excuse me, could you give us some help?" Joshua asked with an added wink at the pretty young nurse?

"Looking up from the chart she was working on, the nurse returned the polite smile and asked, "How may I help you gentlemen?"

"We're looking for a friend of ours." Caleb answered noticing the way that Joshua seemed to be smitten by the pretty young lass. "He was out on a hunting trip and failed to return when he was supposed to."

"What's his name?" The nurse inquired, ready to check the information on her database.

"His name is John Whitworth. He's approximately thirty years of age, has short brown hair, and brown eyes and he stands a little over six feet tall." Caleb answered giving a false name.

Typing the information in to the database, the nurse smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, we don't have anybody here by that name or descritption. But you might….just a minute," she responded as something else popped up on her computer screen. "Oh my, I'm sorry to say that we have a John Doe down in the morgue that fit's the general information you have given me."

Paling considerably, the hunters asked for directions to the morgue so they could check to see if it was John. Arriving at the morgue five minutes later, Caleb informed the attendant that they were there to see the John Doe who had arrived a couple of days ago. Holding their breath, the hunters watched as the attendant walked over and opened a door, pulling out one of the drawers.

Seeing the body that was covered with a sheet, Joshua ran a hand over his jaw as Caleb chewed on his lip. Nodding for the morgue employee to remove the sheet, both hunters sighed in relief, "It's not him." Caleb gasped with a deep breath, thankful that they wouldn't have to inform two young boys that their daddy was dead.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Father Lost, A Father Gained Ch. 10**

**Warning: **Cursing as usual--they are hunter's after all.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Seeing the body that was covered with a sheet, Joshua ran a hand over his jaw as Caleb chewed on his lip. Nodding for the morgue employee to remove the sheet, both hunters sighed in relief, "It's not him." Caleb gasped with a deep breath, thankful that they wouldn't have to inform two young boys that their daddy was dead._

Even though their hearts were elated to find out that the body lying on the slab wasn't their John, they felt bad for the man who had died with nobody there for him, and for the family that would someday find out their loved one had passed all alone. "We've got to find John before something like this can happen to him." Joshua told Caleb as he glanced one more time at the John Doe lying on the table. He wished he had the time to find his family so the man could be put to rest, but Dean and Sammy came first. He was going to make sure they wouldn't have to suffer the loss of their father at such a young age too.

"We will Josh, we've got some leads and surely one of them will come through for us in the end." Caleb stated a little more convincingly than he felt. He knew the odds of finding John alive after having been missing for close to two weeks now was stacked against them. But he also knew that John had two of the best reasons on earth to fight for his life…Dean and little Sammy. He couldn't help but feel wistful wishing that John hadn't taken on the hunt alone. At least somebody would have known what happened and could have gotten word back to Bobby or one of them.

"Caleb, what are you thinking about?" Joshua questioned noticing how quiet his fellow hunter had become. 'I can hear the wheels spinning in your mind."

"Nothing really. I just wish that stubborn fool Winchester would have called for help with the hunt he was working on. It's not fair to put Dean and Sammy through the trauma of not knowing where he is. Don't get me wrong, I know Sammy is really too young to understand, but he knows his daddy isn't there. And Dean, the kid knows what is out there in the dark. I hate to even think about what it could be doing to his psyche with John missing.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. An incident like this could have far reaching consequences on the boy, not just now, but in the future too." Joshua voiced solemnly.

"You're right, the longer it takes us to find John, the worse it will be on those two little boys so what the hell are we doing standing here and talking. Let's get a move on it man. We've got a stubborn assed Winchester to find." Caleb said as he lengthened his strides, ready to get to his truck and get on the road again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As John sat watching the four boring walls of his hospital room, he tried to make his mind focus on those two young boys once again. But no matter how hard he tried to picture their images in his mind, nothing would come. "Damn it!" He cursed vehemently in frustration as his hands pounded on the mattress of his hospital bed.

"John, are you okay?" Nurse Janice questioned as she carried in the tray with his evening meal on it. Dr. Nathan Pierce had just okayed it with the dietician in the kitchen for John to try some solid foods and she thought he would be excited about getting some actual food in his stomach instead of just broth and jello.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just frustrated." John informed the nurse as he watched her pull over the portable table and adjust it so that it would be in the perfect position for him to eat.

"John, I know you want to get out of here and find out who you really area and what your name actually is, but you can't push yourself too hard. It could cause a relapse and we definitely don't want that to happen." Janice stated as she fluffed the pillows and placed them behind John's back to give him a little more support.

"It's not just that Janice. I mean sure, I would like to know who I am and where I belong, but I can't stand not knowing who those two little boys are and what they mean to me in those flashes of memory I keep having. What if they're my kids? What if they're out there somewhere alone and waiting for me to come home?" John queried as he fisted his hair in both hands with total frustration.

"Calm down and listen to me John. I know you feel completely helpless right now, especially where your memories are concerned. But maybe you're pushing yourself too hard. Have you thought about that? I think you need to mellow out some and give your mind a chance to relax. Your memories will come back to you when you least expect it ya know." Janice soothed as she placed her hand on the hunter's chest in support.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe I am trying to force things too much and it's causing my mind to shut down on me." John replied unabashedly. "After I finish eating, I'll try to get some sleep and see if that'll help."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." Janice said with a smile as she lifted the lid of John's food tray. "I want you to at least eat the broiled chicken breast and the mashed potatoes." She said with a stern warning before leaving the room.

"Yes ma'am" John replied with a grin at the nurse's warning before picking up his fork to stab a small piece of the chicken, hoping that his stomach would be able to handle it so he could get out of the hospital soon.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Sammy what's wrong?" Dean questioned anxiously as he saw his baby brother's face turning red. He could see the terror in his baby brother's eyes and it was scaring the hell out of him as he sat there in shock.

"Shit." Bobby gasped as he realized Sammy was choking on his sandwich. He quickly reached over and grabbed the five year old and quickly flipped him over his outstretched legs. Giving Sammy five hard back slaps to his upper back using the heel of his hand, he then flipped him back over and did a mouth sweep with his fingers. "Damn it" He cursed once again knowing the food had not been dislodged.

Bracing Sammy between his legs with the kid's back to his chest, he did five quick abdominal thrusts, better known as the Heimlich maneuver. Turning the youngest Winchester towards him once again, he checked inside his mouth and was able to see the obstruction. He did a finger sweep of his mouth and was finally able to remove the piece of sandwich that had caused Sammy to choke. "You're gonna be okay kiddo." Bobby stated shakily coming down from the adrenaline kick as he tilted Sammy's head to the side in case he started vomiting. The last thing he needed was to aspirate some of that into his lungs after what had just happened.

Dean was drawn out of his momentary shock when the sudden sound of loud wailing reverberated throughout the room once Sammy was able to finally drawn in a deep breath. Looking towards Bobby, he saw Sammy trembling and sobbing uncontrollably as he clutched to the older hunters shirt after the horrific scare. Getting to his feet swiftly, Dean walked over and started rubbing his baby brother's back. "Shh, it's okay Sammy." He soothed as he tried to calm his baby brother.

Lifting his head from Bobby's chest, Sammy turned his head to the side and cried "Deanie." As he held his arms out toward him, needing the comfort of his protector.

Dean looked at Bobby a little warily before reaching out to take Sammy. He wasn't sure how Bobby would feel about Sammy wanting him instead. He breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Bobby nod his assent. Pulling Sammy into his arms, Dean held him tight as he whispered comforting words to him. Walking into the living room, he sat down in the rocking chair that his dad had always used to rock Sammy to sleep in when he was just a baby. "Shhh, don't cry Sammy, I've got you now." He said as he cradled Sammy to his chest and rocked him back and forth.

Following the boy into the room, Bobby took a few calming breaths as he watched Dean comforting his younger sibling. He knew he needed to check the little guy out, make sure that his throat wasn't bleeding inside and that he was breathing okay, but he needed to get himself together first. The episode had scared the crap out of him and he wondered how John had managed to keep his sanity throughout the years of dealing with such scares. Finally feeling a little more steady, he walked over to where the boys were and kneeled down beside the rocking chair.

"Dean, I need to check Sammy over, make sure he's okay." Bobby stated in a low voice so as not to startle the boys. "We need to take him upstairs where he can lay down on the bed so I look into his throat." He made sure to use the word _we _so that Dean would feel included in taking care of Sammy.

"Okay Uncle Bobby." Dean replied as he carded his fingers through Sammy's curly chesnut hair. Sammy's sobs had reduced to whimpers now and he knew Sammy would soon fall asleep. If Bobby checked Sammy out now, he wouldn't have to wake him up later to do it. He allowed Bobby to take Sammy and carry him up the stairs to their bedroom. Once Bobby placed Sammy on the bed farthest from the door, he climbed up beside him and talked to him while Bobby left the room to get the things he needed to check Sammy out.

Returning to the room a few minutes later, Bobby carried a small medical kit and a flashlight in his hands. Pulling up a chair beside the bed, Bobby knew that he needed to explain to the boys what he was going to do so they wouldn't be anymore scared than what they already were. "Okay boys, the first thing I'm going to do is look inside Sammy's throat with this flashlight here to make sure it's okay inside." Focusing his attention on Sammy entirely, he said, "Okay tiger, when I tell you to, I want you to open your mouth and I am going to use this popsicle stick here to keep that tongue of yours from licking me while I shine the flashlight to see in there."

Sammy laughed a little through his sniffles at hearing Bobby's words. He watched Bobby turn on the small flashlight and then looked up at Dean when Bobby told him to open his mouth wide.

"It's okay Sammy, you need to do what Uncle Bobby says." Dean told his brother with a smile. "He needs to make sure everything is fine inside so we can go to the park tomorrow." The words immediately got Sammy's attention and he opened his mouth as wide as he could. Feeling the popsicle stick hit his tongue, he gagged a little and was happy when Bobby moved it away rather quickly.

Once Sammy opened his mouth, Bobby placed the tongue depressor to hold his tongue down out of the way and winced as the little guy gagged. Taking a quick look, he could see that Sammy's throat was irritated, but definitely not bleeding. Quickly removing the tongue depressor, he said, "You did great squirt." As he ruffled the little boy's hair.

"Does that mean we get to go to da park tomorrow?" Sammy questioned with hopeful eyes as he chewed on his bottom lip.

"It sure does tiger, so you need to get plenty of rest." Bobby replied without the usual tickling he would have done. He didn't want to put any extra stress on Sammy's throat after the terrifying scare they had just had.

"Kay Uncle Bobby" Sammy said with a yawn as he rolled over onto his side. He felt Dean climb into the bed and lay down beside him and snuggled into his chest as Dean threw an arm over him. "Love you Deanie." He whispered just before fading off to sleep.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Father Lost, A Father Gained Ch. 11**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Kay Uncle Bobby" Sammy said with a yawn as he rolled over onto his side. He felt Dean climb into the bed and lay down beside him and snuggled into his chest as Dean threw an arm over him. "Love you Deanie." He whispered just before fading off to sleep, his dreams filled with thought of the upcoming day at the park._

Waking up at sunrise early the next morning, Bobby began his preparations for their day ahead at the park. He knew Sammy well enough to know that he would soon be up and he wanted to have everything ready so all he would to worry about would be getting the boys ready. Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed a loaf of bread and some sandwich meats from the fridge. He figured the easiest thing to do would be to fix a picnic basket so they could spend most of their day having fun. Once he had the sandwiches makings, he walked over to his food pantry and pulled out a couple of bags of potato chips, barbecue for Dean and regular flavored ones for Sammy since he was still quite young.

Knowing how thirsty two little boys could get during an afternoon of play, he grabbed a few bottles of soda along with some jugs of Kool-Aid he had made the previous night for the occasion. He knew it seemed a bit much to drink, but he figured it was better to be safe than sorry. Placing the drink items in a cooler along with some ice, he set about preparing breakfast. He wanted to make sure the boys at least started the day off with full stomachs. Placing some of the pancake batter into the skillet, he fervently hoped there wouldn't be any more choking incidents like the one they had had last night with the youngest Winchester.

Hearing the sound of feet on the stairwell, Bobby turned around to see Dean leading his baby brother down the steps. "Morning boys" he said with a smile as he noted the sparkle in Sammy's eyes even though it was still early.

"Morning Uncle Bobby." Sammy returned as he bounded over to the table and climbed up into his chair, Dean right behind him. "When we's going to da park?"

"Well tiger, I thought we could go just as soon as you and Dean finish breakfast if that's okay with you boys." Bobby replied as he gazed at Dean specifically to see Dean nod his approval.

"Yay!" Sammy replied enthusiastically as he began to bounce up and down in his seat.

"Sammy, stop bouncing before you fall out of your seat." Dean chided as he pulled out a chair to sit down in himself just as Bobby brought their pancakes over and sat them down in front of them.

"I's sorry Deanie, I won'ts do it again." Sammy stated humbly, eyes misting with tears, hoping he hadn't just ruined his chances of going to the park now that Dean had gotten on to him.

"S'okay tiger, just eat your breakfast and we'll go to the park soon." Dean informed his baby brother seeing the saddened look on Sammy's face. He didn't want Sammy to be upset.

"Kay" Sammy replied happily with a grin from ear to ear as he picked up his fork and started to eat the small bite sizes pieces that Bobby had cut his pancake up into. He had the best big brother in the world.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As John lay sleeping early the next morning, his mind was once again assaulted by images of his past. He saw a beautiful woman with flowing blonde hair standing by a crib looking down lovingly at the baby inside. At her side stood a young boy who was standing on something as he bent down to kiss the baby good night. An instant later though, the picture flashed to the woman who was now pinned on the ceiling with blood dripping from her stomach just before she burst in to flames.

"What the hell?" John gasped as he startled awake from his dream soaked in sweat. Running shaky hands through his hair since his head was no longer swathed in bandages, he took some deep calming breaths as he tried to make sense of what he had seen in his dream. Surely it had to have been some kind of horrible nightmare or his mind playing tricks on him. He knew there was no logical way for a woman to be on the ceiling, much less bursting into flames the way she did. _"Must have been some movie I saw mingling with reality." _He thought a little worriedly

Trying to wipe the horrific sight from his mind, he once again thought about the little boy who was bending down to kiss the baby. The mop of blonde hair and freckles tugged at his memory and he knew those kids in his dreams were important to him, but how? "Damn it, why can't I remember?" He growled as he fisted his hair, pissed off with the fact that the blonde kid's name was on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't spit it out.

"John, are you okay?" Nurse Sarah inquired as she walked into the room carrying John's breakfast tray to see him extremely upset.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish I could remember something about my life damn it." John answered as he pushed himself up a little more as Sarah pulled the small portable table over after having placed his tray on it.

"I wish you could too if it means anything." Sarah replied as she lifted the lid to reveal a plate of scrambled eggs, sausage, a biscuit and a small carton of milk. John had been able to keep down the meal the night before so his meals would now consist of solid foods once again. "Hopefully with your recovery progressing at a quick pace now, your memories will return soon and you will have your life back."

"I sure hope you're right." John voiced as he picked up his fork and stabbed it into the eggs. They looked to be pretty bland, but he would eat anything they put in front of him as long as it allowed him to get out of the frigging hospital so he could start filling in the missing pieces of his life.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Driving into the small town of Millersville Kentucky, Joshua and Caleb hoped they would have better luck with looking for John than they had had at the last one. Neither one of them wanted to even think about having to see the body of another John Doe to establish whether or not it was the hunter they were looking for, once was more than enough to last them their lifetimes.

Feeling the pangs of hunger, they pulled into the parking lot of a small diner and strolled inside to order some breakfast knowing how much John favored them when he was hunting because they were best places for picking up small town gossip. With any luck, they would be able to question the waitress about the hunt and if they were extremely lucky, maybe she would have some knowledge of John's whereabouts. Walking to the back of the restaurant, they took a seat on opposite sides of each other as they pulled out a menu and looked through the contents.

"Good morning gentlemen, what will it be?" The petite waitress asked as she pulled the small ordering pad from her pocket and a pencil from behind her ear.

"I'll have the steak and eggs, and a cup of black coffee." Joshua answered with a smile as he placed the menu back into it's holder.

"Make that two orders please." Caleb stated with a wink at the pretty young waitress who smiled and then sashayed away, a slight sway to her hips.

"Looks like she has a thing for you Caleb. Why don't you see if you can get any information out of her when she returns with the coffee while I go the restroom and wash up." Joshua said as he stood up to leave knowing that the waitress would be more flirty with Caleb without him sitting there.

"Sure thing dude." Caleb replied with a smirk as he washed Joshua stand up and walk away. He would be more than happy work his magic on the waitress, hopefully scoring a phone number in the process.

"Here you are sir." The waitress said as she returned and sat a cup of coffee in front of Caleb and placed the other one where Joshua was sitting.

"Thanks sugar." Caleb said with a wink giving the waitress his best smile. "You mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure honey, ask me anything." The waitress replied as she sat down and stared dreamily into Caleb's eyes.

"I was wondering if maybe you seen a friend of mine. He was supposed to be going through this area when he turned up missing. I know the chances of you seeing him are remote, but if you wouldn't mind taking a look at a picture for me I sure would appreciate it." Caleb stated as he pulled out his wallet and removed a picture of John and the boys that had been taken during a barbecue at Bobby's place.

Taking the picture in hand, the waitress glanced at the picture and smiled. "I do recognize the man in the picture, he came through here a couple of weeks back. I remember because he helped me out with a burly customer who was drunk and disorderly." Karen replied, happy that she was able to help the good looking man in front of her.

Breathing a sigh of relief that at least somebody had seen John, Caleb asked, "He didn't say where he was going by any chance did he?"

"No, not directly anyway. He just said he was on his way to Indiana for some kind of hunt." Karen answered as she stood back up to get the hunter's food platters when the small bell rang announcing it was ready. "Hope that helps you some."

"It helps a lot, thank you." Caleb stated just as Joshua returned to the table. Now that they knew the general direction John was headed, it should be much easier to find the missing hunter.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Once they had eaten breakfast and cleaned up, Bobby had loaded the boys into his truck and drove down to the park which was only a thirty minute drive from his place. Even though the park was relatively small compared to some of the other state parks in the area, it had a well maintained playground where the boys could have fun playing while allowing him to scan the area for any signs of danger or unwanted visitors. He wasn't taking any chances with John's boys being hurt or worse while on his watch.

Climbing out of the truck, he watched as Dean helped Sammy out of the other side before the youngest Winchester immediately ran over to the slides and started climbing up the ladder with Dean close on his heels. "Be careful boys." He shouted as he began to unload the picnic basket and cooler from the truck. As he carried the items over to the table, he could hear the sounds of childish giggles coming from the playground as Sammy slid down the slide into the waiting arms of Dean.

Once he had placed the items on one of the picnic tables that the park provided, he walked over to the area where the boys were playing, determined to join in the fun. Arriving near the slide where Dean was now standing to make sure Sammy safely climbed up the steps, he said, "Why don't you let me watch over him for a little while Dean so you can have some fun yourself. I promise not to let him get hurt."

"I don't know Uncle Bobby, Sammy is my responsibility when dad is hunting" Dean answered as he chewed on his bottom lip looking over towards the monkey bars with anticipation, he really would like to climb and play on them, just for a little while.

"And you do a wonderful job taking care of Sammy and being responsible for him Dean, but I'm sure your dad would want you to have some fun too." Bobby replied as he walked around to the bottom of the slide to catch Sammy to keep him from sliding off the edge as Dean had done previously. "Listen Dean, hasn't you dad told you to call for help from Pastor Jim if he didn't return from a hunt when he was supposed to?" Bobby questioned knowing that Dean would spend his day taking care of Sammy instead of having some fun himself if he didn't convince him to do otherwise.

"Yes Sir."

"Well then I think he would be okay with you letting me help you out with watching over your baby brother. I just want you to take a little time to have some fun for yourself, hell you can even slide here with Sammy if it will make you feel better." Bobby implored as he waited to see what Dean would do.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Father Lost, A Father Gained Ch. 12**

**Author's Note: **I'm not sure I'm happy with the flow of this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Well then I think he would be okay with you letting me help you out with watching over your baby brother. I just want you to take a little time to have some fun for yourself, hell you can even slide here with Sammy if it will make you feel better." Bobby implored as he waited to see what Dean would do._

Thinking about the words that Bobby had said, Dean finally caved in. "Can I go over and play on those monkey bars instead? He inquired as he pointed towards the jungle gym equipment sitting in the middle of the park playground just waiting to be used.

"Sure you can Ace, but make sure that you don't go anywhere else without letting me know first." Bobby replied with a smile on his face at the thought of Dean finally doing something for himself. He watched the little boy trot off happily as he stood behind Sammy who was climbing up the ladder to the slide again. No way was he going to let the kid get hurt on his watch. Of course, he was also keeping a covert eye on Dean making sure he didn't pull any dangerous stunts while on the climbing equipment.

Once Sammy grew tired of the slide, he followed the little boy over to the swing area where he lifted Sammy into the child swing with the safety belt on it. Clasping the support to keep Sam safely tucked into the swing, he began to push the little boy back and forth and heard him start giggling with squeals of delight.

"I wanna go higher pwease Uncle Bobby." Sammy shouted as he swung back and forth enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair.

"Okay Tiger, but not too high." Bobby answered as he pushed the little tyke once again. A few moments later, he was pleased to see Dean join them at the swings. "Hey kiddo, you want me to give you a push too?" Bobby questioned as Dean hoisted himself into the swing beside Sammy.

"No Sir, I can do it myself." Dean informed Bobby as he pushed himself back and began to pump his legs. Soon the brothers were both swinging in sync as Dean refused to go and higher than his brother fearing Sammy would want to swing real high too.

After approximately ten minutes of swinging, Bobby decided it was time to take a break and eat some lunch. Walking over to the picnic tables, he noticed the way that Dean's attention was suddenly caught by the little league team that was having a picnic of their own. He couldn't help but see how intently Dean watched as the boys played a round of ball with some bases they had made out of rocks. _"Hmmm, maybe I need to enroll the kid in little league."_ He thought to himself as he made a ham and cheese sandwich for Sammy and then cut it up into small bites and placed it in front of the youngest Winchester.

"T'ank you Uncle Bobby." Sammy stated as he picked up his sandwich and began to eat.

Making a sandwich of his own, Dean took his place beside Sammy and munched on his food while keeping an eye on the boys who were playing ball. He wished he could get out there and play with him. He had no doubt he could hit that ball easily if only he were given the chance.

Seeing the longing look in Dean's eye, Bobby decided to take things into his own hand. Placing his sandwich on his plate, he told Dean to watch out for Sammy as he strolled over to talk to the little league coach. A few minutes later, he returned to the boys with a smile on his face. "Hey Dean, While I was talking to the coach over there, he told me he was down one player and sure could use you if you would be willing to play."

"Cool." Dean stated as he quickly ate his sandwich and drank his juice. Suddenly remembering his baby brother, he said, "But what about Sammy?"

"Well, I was thinking that me and Sammy could sit over there and watch you play if that's alright." Bobby stated, already having thought up a plan in case Dean mentioned that he couldn't play because of his baby brother."

"That would be awesome." Dean informed Bobby as he stood up and started walking over towards the coach with a huge smile on his face.

Allowing Sammy to finish his food while Dean talked with the coach, Bobby finally picked the little boy up and carried him over to watch the game where Dean was now playing in the outfield. Watching a fly ball going out his way, Bobby cringed but then sighed in relief when Dean caught it with ease. "Way to go Dean." He cheered while Sammy was clapping his hands. "Deanie gots the ball, did you see it Uncle Bobby?" Sammy hollered in his excitement as he bounced up and down on Bobby's knees.

"Yeah, I saw him kiddo." Bobby said as he ruffled Sammy's chocolaty brown locks! "Your brother is a natural."

Once the other side had made three outs, Bobby couldn't wait to see how Dean would do when it came his turn to bat. He knew John had played some ball with him when he was little, but that had been years ago. He watched the first two boys on Dean's side come up to bat with one striking out and the other getting a double. Finally, it was Dean's turn. He watched the ball pitched to Dean and saw him make a strike. "Damn" he whispered once the same thing happened a second time. "Come on Dean-o you can do it." He encouraged with a whisper as he chewed on his bottom lip. Watching the pitch, he heard the _"whap" _as it connected solidly with the bat and watched it sail high over the heads of the outfielders.

"That's the way to do it Ace." He hollered as he watched the kid make his way around the bases. He held his breath as he watched Dean approaching home plate and cheered along with the rest of Dean's team when he made the homerun. Placing Sammy on his hip, he went to congratulate Dean on his first official homerun.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Resting quietly in his bed that afternoon, John thought about the days ahead. He had finally been moved to a regular room which meant he was healing quite nicely and knowing such, he was ready to make his break from the hospital. He didn't care what anybody said, he needed to get out there and find his life now that he knew beyond a doubt that he was a father. Another memory had hit him earlier and it had shaken him to his very core. He had been standing in a non descript motel room with a gun in his hand as he was getting ready to leave. He started talking to that little blonde headed boy that had haunted his dreams of late.

"_Stay inside and don't leave this room. Keep the doors locked and don't answer the phone unless you hear it ring once and then stop before ringing again. And most important of all Dean.."_

"_I know Dad. Salt the doors and windows after you leave and make sure I watch out for Sammy. You don't have to tell me every time you leave." _The kid had stated to him as he ruffled his blonde locks.

"Why was I carrying a gun? Why did I tell my son not to answer the phone unless it rang once first? And why in the hell would I want him to salt the windows and doors?" He mumbled as he chewed on his bottom lip. Did he have a dangerous job, a job which now left his kids unprotected and in danger?

"Kids, I actually have two sons!" He thought to himself in wonderment as he tossed and turned on the bed. It felt wonderful to know he wasn't alone in life. To know that he finally had a wonderful reason to get out of the hospital. Well, to hell with what the doctor had said, he wasn't waiting another forty eight hours until being released. He would sign himself out against medical advice tomorrow and there wasn't a damn thing the doctor could do about it since he was a legal adult. Sure, things would be hard at first, but he would find a way to make some quick money so he could start searching for his children as soon as possible.

Knowing that he had to build his strength up, he pushed himself out of the bed and pulled on the slippers that the hospital had provided for him. Taking a few shaky steps, he braced himself against the wall and started walking. Damn, but it felt good to be back up on his feet once again. Strolling down the hallway, he enjoyed the taste of freedom once again.

After approximately a half hour of walking, he made his way back to his room feeling tired and exhausted, but in a good way. Stopping by the small chest of drawers in the room, he wondered if they had salvaged any of his personal effects upon arrival. Pulling open the drawers, he was disappointed to find them completely empty. "Damn it." He swore as he rubbed a hand across his lower jaw. "I guess I'll be making my escape tomorrow in these hospital issue scrubs.

Seeing an candy striper entering the room with his evening meal, he smiled as he walked over and climbed back into his bed. This might be his last chance to eat a decent meal for a while so he wasn't going to pass it by, even if the food looked bad. Watching the girl as she left, John picked up the lid heaved a sigh of relief at seeing the salisbury steak meal with a side of mashed potatoes and some green beans. Picking up his fork, he made sure to eat everything on the tray knowing that after breakfast the following morning, he would be making his great escape.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Arriving in the town of Mendinhall, Indiana later that evening, Joshua and Caleb began searching the local motels for their missing friend. Stopping on the seedier side of town which John would favor, the pulled into the first motel they found. Exiting Joshua's truck, they made their way into the reception area. Walking over to the desk where an older gentleman was sitting, Joshua cleared his throat to gain his attention. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me." Joshua stated as he pulled out a badge identifying him as a special agent with the FBI.

"Sure, what can I do for you." The man immediately answered wondering what in the world the FBI was doing on this side of town.

"Were looking for a man who we suspect of leading a multi-state drug ring. He was last seen hanging out in this part of town." Joshua answered as he pulled out a photo of John from his wallet. Handing the photo of the hunter to the older man, he inquired, "Have you seen this man?"

Taking a close look at the picture, the receptionists eyes grew large. "Yes I have. He rented a room from me a couple of weeks back. Said he was here to hunt the Pineybluff Woods for a rabid wolf running loose in the area."

Breathing a huge sigh of relief, Caleb queried, "Can you point us in the right direction?" They needed to get to John as soon as possible.

"Yeah, just drive east for about five miles and then take a left. Go another three or so miles and you will see a large sign indicating the next turn to the forested area."

"Thanks, you've been a tremendous help." Joshua announced as he reached out to shake the man's hand before leaving. With any luck, they would soon find John and reunite him with his boys once again.

Speeding down the road, they soon found the sign that the man was talking about and made the required turn and immediately started scanning for signs of the Impala. Approximately seven miles down the road, Caleb finally spotted the shiny black vehicle which was pulled off the road and hidden by some brush. "It's about dam time." He breathed as Joshua pulled over and they began their search of the woods for the missing hunter.

It was nearing dark when they finally stumbled upon the area where John had been camping. Finding his gear, they were surprised to see no signs of the hunter around. "Damn, this can't be good." Caleb whispered knowing chances were that John had been hurt and was now possibly dead. Seeing as how it was now to dark to search for the hunter because of the moonless sky, they knew they would have to wait until morning to start their search.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

A Father Lost, A Father Gained Ch. 13

Warning: **Cursing as usual--they are hunter's after all.**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything recognizable in this story belongs to Kripke and the CW.

**Author's Note: **For those of you who have been asking about my four year old nephew, he is going to see an allergy specialist one week from today to see if they can determine what is keeping him so sick.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_It was nearing dark when they finally stumbled upon the area where John had been camping. Finding his gear, they were surprised to see no signs of the hunter around. "Damn, this can't be good." Caleb whispered knowing chances were that John had been hurt and was now possibly dead. Seeing as how it was now too dark to search for the hunter because of the moonless sky, they knew they would have to wait until morning to start their search._

Waking with the sun early the next morning, Joshua and Caleb started scouting for signs surrounding the camp area trying to determine which way John had strode off in. The knew just how vitally important it was to find John as soon as possible if he was injured or hurt. Finding some disturbed leaves and trampled grass, Joshua noticed footprints heading off to the north.

"Caleb, over here." He shouted as he began trailing the prints off into the woods. He knew they would be harder to follow since the area would be littered with foliage. He didn't need to look to know that Caleb was coming up behind him as his eyes scanned ahead for more clues. Spotting a broken twig, he kept moving northward praying that it was actually John's trail he was following. He knew very well that chances were that the trail could have been made by anyone hiking through the area and he hoped they weren't wasting valuable time.

As he continue to track, Joshua soon noticed another set of prints that paralleled the ones he had been following. Looking closely at the prints, he couldn't help but notice how large they were and that they left a deep indentation in the ground. "Shit, John was being tracked himself." Joshua swore as he noticed Caleb come up along side of him.

"Can you tell what kind of creature made the tracks?" Caleb inquired as he surveyed them himself trying to place where he had seen tracks like them before.

"From what I can tell, we're looking at a Bearwalker or a Leszy" Joshua answered as he swiped a hand across his jaw. "Both are known to take the form of animals when shape changing and can be incredibly vicious with ungodly strength, especially if they feel threatened."

"Damn, that's not good." Caleb muttered knowing John had been out hunting in these woods by himself. If John had been surprised from behind, he could now be lying somewhere seriously wounded and near death. "I know bearwalkers favor caves as their hideouts, but what about Leszys?"

They usual prefer the open forest and can actually turn themselves into trees for a hiding place." Joshua answered, remembering the lore he had heard about the creatures. "If John fell victim to one of these things…" He left the statement trail off knowing damn well Caleb could easily picture what would have happened to the hunter without him having to give the gory details.

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me." Caleb replied as they started following the tracks once again in a desperate need to know what happened to their friend. The had searched for another forty five minutes when they came upon the entrance to a cave hidden behind some brush.

Signaling for silence, Joshua pulled his pistol from the back of his jeans with Caleb soon doing the same. Moving the brush aside as quietly as possible, Joshua and Caleb entered the cave to find what looked like signs of a struggle with blood marks on one wall and shredded pieces of fabric littering the floor. Bending down to examine one of the pieces, Caleb asked? "Do you think it could be John's?" As held one of the small, minute pieces between his fingers.

"It's a possibility." Joshua answered as he surveyed the cave walls with his flashlight. As he swung the light around, his eyes lit of a bloody handprint just beside the cave opening. "Caleb, take a look at this." He said as he walked over to inspect the handprint more closely.

"Looks like whoever made the print was making his or her way outside of the cave." Caleb remarked as he noticed the way the bloody prints swiped towards the exit.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Joshua replied as they exited the cave to survey the area more closely. Noticing a shiny silver object just as the sunlight glinted off of it, Joshua reached down to pick it up. "Son of a bitch, it's John's lighter!" He stated vehemently as he saw the initials _J.W. _emblazoned on the lighter that was coated somewhat in blood.

Surveying the immediate area, it didn't take the hunters too long to follow the trail an injured John had left behind. Upon arriving at an area where the blood trail stopped and the vegetation in the area had been trampled down heavily, the hunters knew that John had been found and taken to either the hospital or the morgue. Almost thinking as one, the two hunters started jogging quickly back towards the area where Joshua's truck and the Impala was now parked. They needed to get to the local hospital and get there quick. Knowing that John wouldn't want his car left behind, Caleb climbed behind the wheel of the Impala and waited for Joshua to get into his truck before speeding off towards the hospital, both praying that John would be there and still alive.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Standing at the stove and cooking breakfast the next morning, Bobby couldn't help but think about the wonderful day he had shared with John's boys the day before. It had amazed him to see Dean actually enjoying something as regular as a little league softball game. He couldn't ever remember a time where Dean had actually fully relaxed. He was always ultra aware of his surroundings and in _take care of Sammy _mode. Remembering the drive home, he smiled at the way Dean had talked excitedly about the game with his baby brother making him strengthen his resolve to make sure he signed Dean up for the little league in town. The kid would be an awesome ballplayer one day if given half the chance.

Hearing the sound of feet coming down the stairway, he looked over to see Dean watching over Sammy as he made his way down the steps. Smiling at the boys as they made it to the bottom, he said, "Take a seat boys, the pancakes and bacon will be ready shortly."

"Okay Uncle Bobby." Dean replied as he helped Sammy up into his chair before sitting down himself. Placing the pancakes in front of the boys, Bobby cut Sammy's up for him and added a little butter flavored syrup to it before getting both boys a glass of orange juice. Watching the boys dig in, he was about to fix a plate of his own when he heard the telephone ringing. Walking over to the far wall to answer it, he said, "Singer here, what can I do for ya?" after he picked up the receiver and placed it to his ear.

"Hey Bobby, it's Joshua." Josh replied as he watched Caleb filling up the Impala's fuel tank so they could continue on their way to the nearest hospital.

Knowing that the boys were within hearing range, Bobby said, "Hey man, it's good to hear from ya. Anything happening on your end?" Bobby asked as casually as he could.

"I take it the boys are right there with you." Joshua said recognizing the fact that Bobby was being a little vague while talking. Upon hearing Bobby reply that they were, Joshua said, "We've found the area where John was hunting and it doesn't look good." He could hear Bobby suck in a breath as he went on to say, "From what we can tell, John was hunting either a bearwalker or a leszy. And from the looks of it, the thing got the drop on him and John was hurt. We were able to follow his tracks away from the area where it happened until we came on a place where it looks like he might have been found by a group of hikers. We're on our way to the hospital now to see if we can find out any information."

"Okay, just let me know what you find out and thanks for calling." Bobby said with a tight smile before hanging up the phone and running a calloused hand through his hair after pulling off his ball cap. Noticing the way that Dean was giving him a questioning look, he decided to side track the kid before he started asking questions. "Hey Dean, what do you say after we finish breakfast, we go out and work on that Corvette out in the yard so I can teach you more about being a mechanic?"

"Sounds great Uncle Bobby, but what about Sammy?" He questioned as he glanced over to see Sammy with syrup all over his face and hands.

"I'll dig out those old toy cars that I bought the last time you boys were here. He can play on the ground beside us while we work on the car." Bobby answered thinking fast. He had bought the toys for the boys to play with to keep them occupied when he had been training John in the finer aspects of becoming a hunter.

"That sounds great, just let me get Sammy cleaned up and then we'll meet you outside." Dean stated as he helped his baby brother down from the chair. He didn't know how Sammy could get so messy so fast.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After finishing his breakfast the next morning, John waited impatiently for the doctor to come into the room to give him what would be his final check up as far as he was concerned. He had been in the hospital more than long enough and he didn't care what Dr. Nathan Pierce had to say, he was getting out of the frigging place. Glancing at the clock, he wondered what in the hell was keeping the man. Usually the doctor was in his room at seven o'clock sharp every morning. But today of all days, he was over twenty minutes late. Huffing out a sigh, he was about to climb out of the bed to go looking for the man himself when the doc finally walked into the room.

"It's about time." Grumbled John as he looked at the man in irritation.

"Sorry John, we had an emergency tin the ER. What's got you so antsy this morning?" Nathan questioned as he watched his irritable patient moving about anxiously on the bed.

"I'm ready to get the hell out of here doc. I've been waiting for a half hour now for you to come in and give me my walking papers." John answered even though he had already told the doctor his plans on the previous day.

"Just let me examine you first before you go making any solid plans." Nathan voiced as he pulled out a small penlight to check the pupil reaction in John's eyes. Once he finished that, he examined the head wound along with the healing gouges and broken ribs. Feeling that it was still a little too early for John to leave, he said, "I'm sorry John, but I think it would be better if you stayed at least another twenty four to forty eight hours. I'm still concerned that you could experience trouble with that head wound that could be dangerous with you still being relatively weak and all."

"Sorry doc, but I'm out of here. Get me the AMA papers to sign." John stated with a groan as he threw the blankets off his legs and pushed himself to a standing position. It was time to hit the road and find the life he left behind.

**TBC **_**Will Joshua and Caleb get there before John makes his great escape?**_


	14. Chapter 14

A Father Lost, A Father Gained Ch. 14

Warning: **Cursing as usual--they are hunter's after all.**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything recognizable in this story belongs to Kripke and the CW.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Sorry doc, but I'm out of here. Get me the AMA papers to sign." John stated with a groan as he threw the blankets off his legs and pushed himself to a standing position. It was time to hit the road and find the life he left behind._

As he waited for the doctor to return with his release papers, John pulled on the boots that were sitting near the small dresser in his room. He knew he would look funny walking around in hospital scrubs with boots on, but his clothes had been cut off of him the day he was brought in and he didn't have anything else to wear. He just hoped and prayed that people wouldn't think he had escaped from the psyche ward or something. Taking a seat in the chair by his bed, he looked up to see his nurse, Sarah, entering the room carrying a plastic bag with something in it.

"Hey Sarah, I uh, I'm going to be leaving this morning." He said with a smile as he saw the concerned look upon her face.

"So we've been told. I'm sorry John but I think you are making a stupid move. It's too early for you to be out there on your own when the doctor thinks you need to convalesce at least another forty-eight hours." Sarah informed the patient that all of the nurses had become attached to.

"Sarah, I need to get out of here and find my life. I have two little boys out there somewhere needing me and I'm not going to find them if I'm stuck in here. Hell, I know the chance of finding them without my memory is a long shot, but it's one I have to take." John explained hoping the nurse would understand his reason for leaving.

"Well you can't go out there dressed like that or people will think you're crazy. We, the other nurses and I, have all chipped in and bought you a couple of outfits since we knew this day would be coming sooner or later." Sarah informed John as she handed over the bag holding two pairs of blue jeans, four shirts, and a package of boxers and socks, along with the basic necessities like a comb, toothbrush, and toothpaste. "We got your clothing size from the items that were cut off the night you were brought in."

"I..I don't know what to say." John said astonished that the nurses had done something so nice for him.

"Just say you'll take care of yourself, and that when you find your life, you'll let us know and that you'll be happy." Sarah said as tears filmed her eyes.

"I will, and thanks." John said knowing it was an inadequate thanks for the gesture the nurses had made by taking care of his basic needs.

"Go on and get yourself dressed." Sarah told the hunter with tears in her eyes as she nodded her head towards the small bathroom. "Nathan will be waiting at the nurses desk with your AMA papers."

Making his way to the small bathroom, John changed into one of the outfits making him finally feel like a person again after so long of wearing either a hospital gown or scrubs. Exiting the bathroom, he noticed Janice waiting on him with a wheel chair and took a seat in his "chariot" so he could be wheeled out of the room.

Stopping by the nurses desk, John signed the AMA forms as John Doe and then handed them back to Nathan. "I don't know how to thank you all for everything you've done for me." John said to the group that had gathered to see him off. "I'll never be able to repay that kindness that you've shown me."

"You don't have to repay us John. Our payment was seeing you progress and get well again." Nathan replied with a smile. Handing over an envelope, Nathan said, "There will be a cab outside waiting for you. There is enough money in the envelope for your cab fare and to rent a motel room for a few days. And before you say anything, it's from the hospital emergency funds. The fund is specifically set up to help patients upon their release who don't have anywhere to go."

Accepting the envelope gratefully, John thanked the hospital workers once again and sat nervously in anticipation, wondering what would behold him once he left the hospital.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As he worked on the classic Corvette out in his yard, Bobby taught Dean about the proper tools to use when working on different parts of the engine. He explained how the socket wrench was used and how different sized fittings were used to loosen or tighten the bolts and made the job easier. He explained how different parts of the engine had to be oiled and maintained and how the filters needed to be changed every so often to keep the car in proper running order. Wanting to make sure Dean felt included with the actual process, Bobby allowed Dean to remove some of the parts after he had loosened them enough that Dean could do it.

While he worked, Bobby also kept a close eye on Sammy to make sure he was staying within close range to them and that he was occupied with the toys. He couldn't help but smile at the way Sammy arranged the toy cars like he owned a salvage yard and how he pretended to work on the parts just like his big brother. Smiling, he couldn't imagine a better time than being right where he was, spending time with John's boys. Closing his eyes for just a moment, he shuddered at the thought of the boys leaving again someday, a day he knew would break his heart.

Returning his attention to what Dean was doing, he took satisfaction in seeing how quickly Dean was learning. The boy could definitely become a top notch mechanic one day. Deciding that Dean needed to learn about the oil pan and parts beneath the car, Bobby was about to get a board for them to lay on when he saw that Sammy had curled up on the ground and was now sleeping. Walking over to the little tyke, he bent down to touch Sammy's arm to shake him awake. "Damn, you're feeling a little warm there kiddo." He said as he placed a palm on Sammy's forehead.

Hearing Bobby's words, Dean rushed over immediately and kneeled beside his baby brother. "Aww Sammy, are you getting sick again?" Dean asked as he watched Bobby pick the little boy up into his arms.

"What do you mean, sick again?" Bobby queried as they started towards the house. As far as he knew, Sammy hadn't been sick since he had picked up the boys.

"He had strep throat about a week before Dad left to go on his hunt." Dean answered, his tone becoming somber as he wondered why his daddy hadn't come home yet. He couldn't ever remember a hunt taking so long before.

"I guess we better get him inside then and give him a bath and put him in the bed." Bobby said wondering if he should give Jefferson a call. Jefferson knew all about the boys and the hunting life so he wouldn't have any problems getting Sammy treated. Balancing Sammy against his chest and feeling the child snuggle into him for warmth, he opened the screen door and walked in with Dean following closely behind him.

Walking up the steps, he carried Sammy into the bathroom where he put the stopper in the tub and started running bath water. Testing the water to make sure it wasn't too hot, he said, "Dean, I need you to get Sammy's pajamas for me. Placing Sammy on the toilet seat, he quickly stripped the little boy of his clothing and was lifting him into the tub when he noticed the rash on his little bottom.

Seeing Dean enter the bathroom with clothes in hand, he asked, "Dean, how long has your brother had this rash on his behind?"

"I guess he just got it, it wasn't there yesterday when we took our bath." Dean answered as he placed Sammy's pajamas on top of the dirty clothes hamper.

"Maybe it's just a fever rash." Bobby said as he lathered up a wash cloth and began to bathe Sammy. We'll give him some Children's Tylenol when I'm finished here. If he still has a fever tomorrow, I'll give Jefferson a call and see if he can see Sammy at his clinic."

"Sammy won't like that, he hates doctors." Dean replied remembering when they had taken Sammy to the emergency room with the strep throat. Sammy had cried and kicked the doctor when he gave him a shot in his little tush.

"We'll just have to deal with it if he keeps running a fever." Bobby stated knowing there was no way he was taking any chances with the boy's health. Once he had finished bathing Sammy, he wrapped a towel around him and lifted him out of the tub. Drying him off quickly, he dressed Sammy in his pajamas and carried him into the boy's bedroom. "Keep an eye on Sammy, Dean. I'm going to go get the Children's Tylenol.

Returning with the fever reducer just a few moments later, Bobby measured out the dosage prescribed on the bottle. "Here Tiger, drink this, it will help you to feel better." Bobby informed the youngster as he tipped the red colored liquid to Sammy's mouth. He made sure Sammy swallowed it all before helping him to lay down, then covering him up with the blanket. Watching as Sammy faded off to sleep, Bobby knew he would be in for a long night.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Driving down the road, Joshua was anxious as to what they would find when they got to the hospital. He knew John was injured, that was a given. But just how badly was the man injured? Would he be in the ICU, languishing in a coma, or God forbid, was he lying on a slab in the morgue waiting for his body to be identified? "Please Lord, please let him be okay." Joshua prayed as he kept his eyes focused ahead. "His boys really need him. It wouldn't be fair to take their daddy too when they've already lost their mother."

Glancing into his rearview mirror, he couldn't help but think about how weird it was to see Caleb driving the sleek, black muscle car. It just wasn't right, the Impala was John's pride and joy and he should have been the one behind the wheel. Shuddering, he wondered if they would ever see John behind her wheel again. "Damn it, don't think like that." He chided himself for even thinking such a thought. John was alive, he had to be.

Spotting a hospital sign ahead, he thought to himself _"This is it." _Making the right hand turn, he pulled into the parking lot and parked in the first available parking spot, Caleb parking right beside him. Climbing out of their respective vehicles, the two hunters strode towards the front entrance, each praying that their search for John had come to an end, and end which would reunite him with his boys once again.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Father Lost, A Father Gained Ch. 15**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything recognizable in this story belongs to Kripke and the CW.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Spotting a hospital sign ahead, Joshua thought to himself "This is it." Making the right hand turn, he pulled into the parking lot and parked in the first available parking spot, Caleb parking right beside him. Climbing out of their respective vehicles, the two hunters strode towards the front entrance, each praying that their search for John had come to an end, and end which would reunite him with his boys once again._

Rushing in through the Emergency Entrance, the hunters walked up to the nurses desk and impatiently waited for the recepioist to get off of the phone before speaking. Once she hung up the phone, Joshua leaned over her desk in anticipation. "Excuse me ma'am, I was wondering if you could help us?" He asked hurriedly, anxious to locate the missing hunter they had been searching for.

"Sure, what can I do for you gentleman." The nurse answered with a smile as she clasped her hands in front of her and placed them on the mahogany desk giving the men her full attention.

"We're looking for a friend of ours. He's been missing for a few weeks and was supposed to be hunting in this area," Joshua answered as he watched Caleb pull a picture of John and the boys from his wallet. "If you wouldn't mind taking a look at this picture and telling us if you've seen him we would sure appreciate it."

Taking the picture and glancing down at it, the nurse's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Oh my gosh, that's our John Doe." she stated astonished that somebody had finally came looking for the man. "Let me call for his doctor right away, he'll be astounded to learn that we've finally got somebody here looking for his patient." Pushing the intercom button, the nurse paged for Dr. Nathan Pierce to come to the Emergency Room nurse's desk stat.

Caleb felt a deep seated feeling of dread after hearing the nurse refer to John as a 'John Doe.' It meant that either John had been so badly injured that he hadn't woke up yet or that the hunter had amnesia, each of which would present significant problems in reuniting him with his boys. Watching as a middle aged man with darkish blonde hair rushed up to the nurse's desk in a white coat, he hoped they were about to get some answers.

Speaking to the nurse, Nathan watched as she pointed to the two men standing near the corner of the room and then he walked over to meet them halfway since they had started walking his way.. Reaching out a hand to the men, he said, "Hello, I'm Dr. Pierce, I was told you gentleman were here inquiring about a patient of mine."

"Yes Sir we are." Caleb answered as he took the doctor's outstretched hand and gave it a firm pump. "The nurse over there said you knew our friend." he answered as he held out the picture of John.

"Yes, that's him alright." Nathan replied as he looked at the now familiar face.

"Can you tell us what's wrong with him doc and what room he is in?" Joshua inquired impatiently, ready to finally see John with his own eyes.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but your friend checked out of the hospital AMA a couple of hours ago." Nathan stated hating the way that the men's expressions changed so drastically with the words.

"Son of a bitch." Joshua gasped as he clenched his fists in anger, wishing there was something nearby to hit.

"Can you at least tell us how he is?" Caleb asked as he placed a calming hand on Joshua's shoulder, he didn't want them kicked out by security before they even had a chance to find out any information on John.

"He is suffering from a case of amnesia due to a nasty blow he took to the head. He was suffering from some swelling inside the skull and we were hoping that once the swelling went down that he would be able to remember who he was. He also suffered some chest and facial lacerations, but were we able to stitch those up without a problem." The doc answered.

"Doc, you said he signed himself out AMA, is there something we should be concerned about.?" Caleb queried needing all the information.

"My main concern was that he would become easily fatigued since he has been laid up in the hospital for so long." Nathan answered honestly. Oh how he wished he had made his patient stay for just a little while longer. If only he had known…

"Listen doc, do you have any idea where John might have gone, and yes, before you ask, his name really is John?" Joshua asked with hope in his voice. If John was only gone for an hour or two, maybe they would be able to catch up to him relatively quickly.

"No, but I can tell you we put him into a cab. Hopefully the driver will be able to give you some more information." Nathan voiced as he wrote down the name of the cab company and the number that was on the car. "Sorry I couldn't help you more."

"You've been plenty of help." Caleb called out as he and Joshua began to jog away, they had a cabbie to find.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Arriving at a motel that the cab driver recommended as being clean and relatively cheap, John paid the cab fare and thanked the driver as he climbed out of the taxi. Watching the taxi drive off, he started towards the reception area before stopping just outside the doors. Counting the money in the envelope, he knew that staying a few nights at the motel would take at least half of what he had. Closing the envelope and stuffing it back into his pocket, he changed direction and started walking down the street.

As he walked along, he looked closely at the people he passed and his surroundings wishing they would give him some clue as to who he was or where he might belong. He sighed in frustration as each place he passed only left him feeling more lost and frustrated than what he already was. "Damn it, why can't I remember?" He groaned as he looked for a place to sit down and relax for a while. His legs were already becoming a little weak and he knew he would stumble and fall if he didn't find a place quickly.

Looking across the street, he noticed a sign that read Joe's Pub. "Guess that will be as good a place as any to sit down for a spell." John mumbled as he looked both ways before crossing the street. Pushing open the door, he took in the smoky atmosphere as he surveyed the small crowd. Pulling up a chair, he ordered a beer even though he knew he wouldn't be drinking it since he was on medication. As he waited for the drink to arrive, he took notice of the group over in the corner playing pool. He didn't know why, but he had a gut feeling that he could take on any of the players there and win, hands down.

Fingering the money in his pocket, he walked over to pool tables and stood to the side as he watched the men playing. It was easy to tell which one was the pool shark by the obvious smirk on his face. Watching the man's moves, he had to give him credit for being a pretty good player. It didn't take long for the man to win and pocket the fifty dollars that lay on the side of the table. He was about to walk back to his table when he heard the man ask, "Hey stranger, you want to shoot a few games?"

"Sure, why not." John answered knowing that the bandage on his head made him look like a vulnerable and easy shot. Maybe he could make him enough money to start searching for those two little boys who's faces he could still see so clearly in his mind.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As the evening wore on, Bobby became more and more concerned about Sammy as his fever continued to slowly rise. He was hoping that the Children's Tylenol would have knocked it out by now, but that wasn't the case. Placing the thermometer under Sammy's tongue as best he could, he waited a few moments and pulled it out to see a reading of 102 degrees. "Damn this isn't good." He muttered as he glanced at the reading on the medical device.

"Dean, keep an eye on your brother. I'm going to go call Jefferson and see if he thinks we need to take Sammy in tonight." Bobby ordered as he stood up to leave the room.

Hurrying down the stairs, he picked up the nearest phone and dialed the number he knew by heart. Waiting for just a few rings, he sighed in relief when he heard the phone answered from the other side. "Jefferson, this is Bobby." He said without waiting for the other man to say hello.

"Bobby, what's wrong" Jefferson queried hearing the agitation in the other man's voice.

"It's Sammy Winchester, Jefferson. The boys have been staying with me for the past few weeks. I'll give you the specifics about that later on, but for now you need to know that Sammy is sick. I just took his temperature and he has a fever of 102." Bobby answered.

"Shit, that's not good. Does he have any other symptoms?" Jefferson asked as he wrote the information down on a chart.

"Yeah, he has a funny looking rash on his little behind." Bobby replied remembering the rash from having given him a bath earlier.

"Uh Bobby, do you know if Sammy had been sick earlier, maybe with strep throat or scarlet fever.?" Jefferson inquired afraid of what the hunter's answer would be.

"Yeah, Dean said that Sammy had strep throat a few weeks ago before John left to go on this last hunt. Why, could that be what's wrong?"

"That could be part of it." Jefferson replied hoping against hope that Sammy wasn't coming down with what he thought he was. "Bobby how soon can you get here with the kid?" Jefferson asked since he was still at the clinic.

"Would thirty minutes be soon enough?" Bobby questioned knowing it would take him a few minutes to get the boys ready, Sammy bundled up and out into the car.

"That would be great." Jefferson stated as he began to think about the supplies he would need to treat the youngest Winchester. "I'll see you when you get here."

Hanging up the phone, Bobby quickly jogged up the stairs and down the small hall to the boys room. "Dean, get your jacket on." He stated as he swaddled a blanket around Sammy and picked the small child up into his arms.

"Daddy?" The youngest Winchester whimpered softly as he snuggled into the hold, seeking more warmth.

Bobby's heart nearly broke at hearing the whispered plea for John. He wished he could the little boy what he obviously needed, but knew it was impossible. Glancing over towards Dean, he saw the pained look on the boys face at hearing Sammy's plea. He wasn't surprised when the emotion was quickly masked. "S'okay Sammy, daddy's not here right now, but Uncle Bobby will take care of us." Dean informed his brother as he watched Bobby cradle Sammy to his chest.

"You got that right." Bobby replied as he started walking out the door with Dean following right behind him. Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, he grabbed his truck keys off the hook and strode towards the front door. Holding the door open, he allowed Dean to go out first and then quickly locked the door behind him. In just a few short minutes, they had climbed into the truck and headed down the highway with Dean holding Sammy as he softly cooed to the crying youngster.

Arriving at Jefferson's clinic nearly twenty minutes later, Bobby quickly took Sammy from Dean's arms and carried him through the front door, pleased to see the doctor there and waiting on them.

"How's he doing?" Jefferson queried as he nodded towards the sick young child in Bobby's arms.

"Not too good." Bobby answered as he brushed the sweaty bangs from Sammy's forehead with his hand. "You gotta help him doc, he's burning up."

"I'll do what I can." Jefferson stated as he motioned for Bobby and Dean to follow him into a treatment room all the while hoping and praying that Sammy wasn't as sick as he suspected he was.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Father Lost, A Father Gained Ch. 16**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything recognizable in this story belongs to Kripke and the CW.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **"I'll do what I can." Jefferson stated as he motioned for Bobby and Dean to follow him into a treatment room all the while hoping and praying that Sammy wasn't as sick as he suspected he was.

Laying Sammy down on the small bed once they entered the treatment room, Bobby stood beside him while Dean climbed up beside his baby brother and pulled him close to his side. He could see that the flush on Sammy's cheeks was getting redder which meant that his temperature was most likely climbing once again. Running his fingers through the child's curly brown locks, Bobby wished John was there to provide the comfort that Sammy wanted and needed from his father.

"Bobby, I'll need you to remove Sammy's clothing so I can examine him." Jefferson stated as he gathered the things he would need for the examination before pulling on a pair of sterile gloves.

"I'll do it Bobby, Sammy is my responsibility." Dean stated as he helped his baby brother to sit up and hen scooted in behind him for support. Tugging Sammy's pajama top up and over his head, tears gathered in his eyes when his baby brother began to whimper. "Shhh Sammy, s'okay, I've got you." He cooed in comfort as he wrapped his arms around Sammy's trembling body after removing the top completely.

"Hurts Deanie." Sammy cried as he shifted around and buried his face into Dean's chest, trembling from the coolness that not touched his skin.

"I know it does Sammy but the doc is going to make you better." Dean soothed as he rubbed a comforting hand up and down Sammy's bare back.

"Dean, you need to remove his pajama bottoms and boxers too." Jefferson informed Dean with a regretful tone in his voice at having to interrupt the moment between the brothers. He had to see the rash that Bobby had mentioned over the phone and check for skin nodules, or little bumps under Sammy's skin as well.

"Bobby, could you…?" Dean trailed off as he refused to release Sammy from his embrace while his little brother was still sobbing and clinging to his shirt. He could at least comfort Sammy since he had failed to protect him from getting sick again. He should have noticed that Sammy hadn't been feeling well. He should haven't let him go to the park so soon after having had strep throat and he knew his dad would tear him a new one if he had been there.

"Sure Dean." Bobby answered as he reached down to grasp the waistband of Sammy's pajamas and slowly pulled them off so as not to cause the youngest Winchester any more discomfort than he was already feeling. He hated the way that the little boy tensed when he pulled down the clothing garment revealing his behind. He couldn't blame him for the reaction since he knew how much Sammy hated getting injections in his little bottom and he had no doubts that the poor kid would have to suffer through one tonight.

Walking up to the bed with a thermometer in his hand, Jefferson placed a hand on Sammy's small back and said, "Sammy, I need you to open your mouth for me kiddo so I can check your temperature." He wasn't surprised when the youngster shook his head no and snuggled further into his brother's embrace seeking warmth and comfort. Looking at Bobby he said, "I'm going to have to use a rectal thermometer if we can get him to agree to have it taken by mouth."

Dean's eyes grew huge recognizing exactly what Jefferson meant and he knew his baby brother would have a tantrum at having a thermometer inserted into his little tushy. "Sammy, you have to let the doc take your temperature or he's going to stick the thermometer in your butt." Dean stated as a matter of fact in terms that Sammy could easily understand.

Turning his head to the side to rest on Dean's chest, Sammy opened his mouth and allowed Jefferson to place the medical instrument inside and under his tongue. Closing his lips firmly around the thermometer like he had been taught, he allowed large tear drops to escape from his eyes and roll silently down his cheeks feeling just a bit betrayed by the doctor.

Jefferson felt guilty as he watched the tears rolling down Sammy's face. He hated forcing the kid to have his temperature taken, but it had to be done. Removing the thermometer a few moment's later, he frowned at seeing a readout of 103 degrees. _"Damn kiddo, we're going to have to do something to get that temperature down." _He thought as he put the thermometer away and then pulled his stethoscope from around his neck to listen to Sammy's heart for abnormal rhythms, murmurs or muffled sounds that may indicate inflammation of the heart. Breathing a sigh of relief at not finding any, he fervently hoped that things would stay that way.

Knowing that he needed to check Sammy's joints for signs of inflammation, Jefferson said, "Sammy, I'm going to move your arms and legs a little and I want you to tell me if it hurts okay tiger?" He didn't wait for an answer, but instead grasped Sammy's arm and moved the little boy's hand up towards his shoulder. He wasn't surprised when Sammy cried out in pain from his elbow joint being manipulated into moving.

"Shh, I've got you." Dean voiced once again as he began to rock his brother in a comforting motion while glaring at Jefferson for causing his baby brother pain. He knew Jefferson was just doing his job, but it still ticked him off, especially when he bent Sammy's legs at the knees and caused his younger brother to cry even harder.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Sammy and I'll try not to do it again." Jefferson voiced softly so as not to upset the child even further, "But I need to look at the rash on your bottom, little one." He watched as Dean rearranged his little brother carefully in his arms so he could get a clear view of Sammy's derriere. Examining the rash, he noticed that it had an almost ragged edge appearance to it making him even more confident of his diagnosis. He would have to do blood tests for it to be conclusive, but he was ninety-nine percent sure that Sammy had rheumatic fever and he dreaded delivering the diagnosis to the hunter standing before him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Tracking down the cab company that the doctor had told them about, Joshua finally located the driver of the cab that had picked up John at the hospital. "Excuse me sir, I am looking for a recent passenger of yours." He informed the driver as he watched Caleb take the picture of John and the boys out of his wallet. "I believe you picked up this man from the hospital a few hours ago." He said as Caleb handed over the picture.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't, what of it?" The man questioned wondering why the two men were so interested in finding one of his riders. Company policy barred him from releasing information about passengers without sufficient reason and he wasn't about to lose his job.

"His name is John and he's been missing for a few weeks. He's my brother in law and I just found out that he's suffering from amnesia. Please, you've got to help us, his boys need their daddy." Joshua pleaded hoping that it would loosen the man's tongue. He didn't want to beat the answer out of the man, but he would if he had too. John was literally within their grasp now and they couldn't stomach the idea of losing him once again.

Looking at the picture, the man couldn't help but think of how the boys reminded him of his own kids waiting at home. He couldn't even begin to imagine how his own children would suffer if he came up missing. "Yeah, he was a recent passenger of mine. I dropped him off at the Moonlight Motel a couple of hours ago." The cabbie told the angsty men standing before him.

"Can you tell us how to get there?" Caleb questioned anxiously in his desire to find John as quickly as possible.

"Sure, just take this road here about five blocks down and then turn to your right. Go three more blocks and the motel will be the third building on your left." The cabbie answered as he pointed to the direction for them men to drive off in.

"Thanks, you don't know how much this means to us." Joshua said as he grasped the man's hand and pumped it quickly before jogging off towards his truck. He just hoped luck wasn't against them this time and that they would finally find the errant hunter. Starting his truck and setting off in the direction he had been told to go. He glanced in his rearview mirror to see Caleb following closely behind in John's car.

It didn't take long for the hunters to locate the Moonlight Motel. Entering the small establishment, they approached the reception desk with anticipation clearly written on their faces. Thrumming their fingers on the desk as they waited for the motel clerk to finish his phone call, the hunters basked in the knowledge that they would soon be reunited with the missing hunter.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As John watched the pool shark rack the balls on the table, he wondered if he had done the right thing by agreeing to shoot a few games. Sure, he had a feeling that he could beat the man hands down, but was that just his pride talking? He sure hoped his gut feeling didn't let him down on this one. "So how much we playing for?" John questioned as he selected a pool stick from the ones that were hanging in the rack on the wall.

"Let's make it easy stakes to start with, maybe fifty bucks?" The man answered with a smug smile as he chalked up the tip of his pool stick.

"Sounds fair enough." John answered as he pulled the cash out from his pocket and placed the money on the table as the other man did the same.

"Since you're the new player, I'll let you go first." The pool shark stated as he leaned back against the wall and waited for John to make the opening shot. He couldn't help but smile at how inept the man seemed to be. Watching as John sank one ball, he gloated when the next one missed by a wide margin. "Too bad dude." The man said as he stood over the table to take his turn. He sank a total of five balls before missing a shot on purpose allowing John to play again. He wasn't surprised however upon seeing him miss the shot once again. The game only lasted a total of seven minutes with the over confident player winning and pocketing the cash.

Hey dude, what do you say I give you a chance to win your money back, say double or nothing?" The pool shark queried with a gleam in his eye knowing he had found an easy mark.

"Yeah, I guess." John answered as he watched the man rack the balls once more as he placed his hundred dollars on the table. This time when he made the opening shot, he did it to perfection with three of the balls falling into the corner holes. "Hmm, lucky shot I guess." He said at noticing the way the pool shark's mouth dropped open at witnessing the play. He then went on to sink two more with the next two shots and couldn't help but notice the anger that was building in the man's eyes. Sinking another ball, he heard the man roar in anger. "Mister, ain't nobody plays pool the way you just did without being some kind of pool shark. And if you think I am letting you walk out of here with my money, then you better think again." The man stated as he raised his pool stick in a threatening manner.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**A Father Lost, A Father Gained Ch. 17**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything recognizable in this story belongs to Kripke and the CW.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Mister, ain't nobody plays pool the way you just did without being some kind of pool shark. And if you think I am letting you walk out of here with my money, then you better think again." The man stated as he raised his pool stick in a threatening manner._

Holding up his hands in a non-threatening manner, John tried to get the highly agitated man to calm down. "Look dude, you need to calm down and relax. It's just a case of beginner's luck is all." He stated as he watched the muscles twitching in the pool shark's jaw. He hoped the man would just back off and leave things alone. He really didn't feel up to fighting, but would if he had to.

"Beginners luck my ass. Ain't no way you could make move like you just did without being some kind of pro. Guess you thought you could take me for a fool huh, a sucker's bet?" The pool shark grumbled as he stepped closer, a menacing look on his face.

"Well wasn't that the same thing you thought about me?" John queried as he took a protective fighting stance. Maybe he couldn't remember much about his life, but he was sure he wasn't some wimp to be beaten down easily. He watched as the man took a deep breath and contemplated what he was going to do.

"Why you son of a bitch." The man snarled as he raised the pool cue and started to move forward before an angry threat stopped him in his tracks.

"Hold it right there or I'll drop you where you stand." Caleb's voice thundered as he saw the two hundred pound man advancing on John with the pool cue held back and ready to swing. He reached a hand into the back of his jeans and pulled out a small revolver just in case things turned nasty.

Spotting the bartender reaching for the phone, Joshua quickly flashed a silver badge. "It's okay sir, we're with the police department." He stated with a calm authority. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the man replace the phone receiver and go back to what he was doing.

"This is none of your business stranger so keep your nose out of it." Willie, the pool shark sneered as he gave Caleb an evil look.

"That's where you're wrong. We've been looking for this man for a few weeks now." Caleb informed him as he took aim at the man's shoulder. He didn't want to kill him, but he would shoot him if forced to, if only to keep John from being hurt again.

"Look, all I want is my money back. This man played me for a sucker and he's not going to get away with it." Willie stated as he lowered the pool stick upon seeing Caleb pull the hammer back on the pistol.

"Consider it a lesson learned." Caleb retorted as he nodded his head for the man to leave.

Willie contemplated going ahead and taking a swing at the man who had cheated him, but thought better of it once he saw the other man reach for his gun also. Knowing he couldn't take on the both of them, he nodded his head and left. He would just get back at the men later for interfering in his business and take the money out of their hides.

John breathed a huge sigh of relief as the man lay down the pool stick and walked away. Returning his attention to the two men who had helped, he said, "Thanks for stepping in, I'll be on my way now if that's alright with you."

"No it isn't alright, like I said, we've been looking for you for a few weeks now." Caleb retorted as he motioned to Joshua and himself.

John stood motionless as he watched the two men. Staring intently at them, he had no idea who they were and wondered what they wanted him for. Had he done something illegal? They had identified themselves as police officers. "Look, I don't know what you want with me, but I haven't done anything." He said as he raised a hand and started massaging his forehead through the bandages. He was beginning to get a headache and he really didn't feel like dealing with the two men right now.

"Whoa John, it's not what you think." Joshua explained as he finally entered the conversation. "I know you don't recognize us right now with your amnesia, but the point is we know who you are and we can help you. And by the way, yes, your real name is John."

"How do I know your not lying to me? John questioned nervously upon hearing the words. Maybe these men had it out for him for something he had done in the past and we're trying o catch him off guard. Maybe they wanted to get even with him for something he couldn't even remember. He thought about trying to run, but the two men stood between him and the door.

"Let us prove it to you Johnny." Caleb said as he pulled a couple of pictures from his pocket and held them out for John to take. He watched as the hunter eyed him nervously before reaching out a slightly trembling hand to grasp the offered pictures.

Placing the pool table between himself and the two men, John took the chance to glance down at the pictures. He gasped upon seeing the two boys standing beside him. They were the same ones who had been haunting his dreams for the past few nights. The other picture showed him standing beside the two men and another hunter, all with smiles on their faces. "How did you get these?" He questioned warily wondering if the photographs had been doctored somehow.

"We took them John, it was the last time we were all at Bobby's together for the holidays." Joshua answered with a smile hoping to alleviate the hunter's fears. He could see the way that John was battling with himself whether or not to take flight and run.

"Listen John, I know you're confused right now, but you have two boys who really need their daddy. Please let us take you to them." Joshua pleaded. He didn't want to force John to go with them, but he would if he had to.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Watching the little boy who was now sleeping in his brother's arms, Jefferson hated the fact that he was going to have to wake him up to draw some blood. The little tyke had been through so much already and here he was, having to hurt him once again. Knowing that he couldn't put off alerting Bobby any longer about his suspected diagnosis, Jefferson turned to the gruff hunter. "Bobby, I'm fairly certain that Sammy has rheumatic fever. I can't be totally positive without doing a blood test, but all the tests I've done so far confirm my suspected diagnosis. Both the inflammation of Sammy's joints and the rash on his little behind are both strong indicators of the dreaded fever."

"Son of a bitch." Bobby groaned as he pulled off his ball cap and ran his fingers through his hair. "I thought rheumatic fever had been eradicated years ago."

"The CDC thought so too until it started making a slight resurgence here lately." Jefferson informed his friend as he placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder.

"Rheumatic fever, that's pretty dangerous isn't it?" Bobby asked with a low tone of voice remembering an outbreak from his youth when many people had died from the illness.

"Yes it is." Jefferson answered just barely above a whisper himself. Neither of the men wanted to scare Dean more than he already was about his baby brother's health.

"So what happens next, what do you need to do to find out for sure if Sammy has Rheumatic fever?" Bobby questioned as he observed Dean carding his fingers through his little brother's hair.

"I need to draw some blood. I wish we could let Sammy sleep, but the sooner we start him on a course of treatment the better." Jefferson explained sadly.

"Yeah okay, just let me tell Dean." Bobby stated as he took a deep breath and walked over to the bed both boys where both boys lay. "Dean, I know Sammy is sleeping, but Jefferson needs to draw some blood so that he can figure out for sure what's wrong with Sammy."

"Can't it wait Bobby, he just cried himself to sleep?" Dean pleaded as he looked up at the hunter.

"Sorry Sport, but the sooner they get Sammy started on some medications for his illness, the better off he'll be." Bobby informed the older brother with a tone of regret to his voice. He watched as Dean nodded his head consenting to what had to be done, even though he didn't like it.

"Sammy, I need you to wake up for me tiger." Bobby voiced softly as he shook Sammy's shoulder gently. His heart nearly broke in two as the youngster whimpered and then curled up closer to his big brother's side. Swiping a hand across his mouth, he looked towards Jefferson for help.

"S'okay Bobby, I've got this one." Jefferson said as he saw the strain it was putting Bobby through to have to wake the child up to only endure more pain. Walking over to the medicine cabinet to get the needed equipment, he returned to the bed and put a small band around Sammy's arm. "Dean, I'm going to try and rouse Sammy enough to know what is happening. He's probably going to cry once I stick the needle in." Taking Sammy by the arm and swabbing an area, Jefferson lightly patted Sammy's cheek.

"Sammy, I need you to hold still for me kiddo." He voiced upon seeing the youngsters eyes slit open. Knowing he had to work quick, he inserted the needle and wasn't surprised to hear the immediate wailing as Sammy began to voice his displeasure in earnest. Quickly drawing a couple of tubes as the youngest Winchester sobbed, he withdrew the needle and placed a small cotton ball on the area before placing a Thundercats band-aid over it. "All finished kiddo." Jefferson stated as he ruffled Sammy's hair.

"Shh Sammy, I've got you." Dean cooed into his brothers ear as he began to rock his baby brother gently back and forth. "You're okay now Tiger, it's all over. He informed Sammy as he cradled his brother to his chest.

"Hu-hurts Deanie." Sammy sobbed as he fisted his brother's shirt while huge tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I know it does kiddo, but it's all over now." Dean soothed as he kept up the rocking motion. He didn't stop until Sammy sobs had turned to hiccups and his baby brother drifted off to sleep once again. Leaning back against the bed, he closed his eyes himself to catch a nap while Sammy slept. It was getting late and he was so tired.

Standing watch over the slumbering boys, Bobby could only hope and pray that Sammy was strong enough to fight this latest illness. It was obvious that even at such a tender age, one boy wouldn't be able to live without the other.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**A Father Lost, A Father Gained Ch. 18**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything recognizable in this story belongs to Kripke and the CW.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Standing watch over the slumbering boys, Bobby could only hope and pray that Sammy was strong enough to fight this latest illness. It was obvious that even at such a tender age, one boy wouldn't be able to live without the other. _

Later that night as Bobby sat reading a Car and Driver magazine, he heard the sound of whimpering coming from the bed and looked over to see Sammy looking at him with tears cascading down his cheeks. Placing the magazine on the small stand in the room, he walked over and picked up the littlest Winchester before he could awaken Dean. "What's the matter Tiger?" He questioned as lifted Sammy into his arms and brushed the sweaty bangs from his eyes.

"I no feel good Uncle Bobby, my legs are hurting realwy bad right here." Sammy apprised Bobby as he pointed to his knees. Bobby could see right away how the kids legs and feet were jerking uncontrollably and knew that joint pain was one of the symptoms of rheumatic fever. Knowing that Jefferson was performing the blood tests and that it could be quite a few minutes before the doctor returned and could give Sammy something to ease the pain, Bobby carried Sammy over to the small rocking chair in the room and cradled him to his chest in comfort as he began to sing.

_Hush little baby don't say a word  
__Uncle Bobby's gonna buy you a Thunderbird_

_And if that Thunderbird won't go  
__Uncle Bobby's gonna play with you and Dean in the snow_

_And if that snow just happens to melt  
__We'll all go to town and buy a new fan belt_

_And if that fanbelt happens to break  
__We'll all go fishing down at the lake_

_And if those little fishies won't take a bite  
__We'll spend the day just flying a kite._

_And if the string breaks and the kite flies away  
__We're gonna do it all again one day._

At this point, Bobby began to hum lowly as he noticed Sammy's eyes drooping shut, the little boy once again entering the sandman's world. Wanting to make sure he slipped into a deeper state of sleep, Bobby continued rocking him as he rubbed comforting circles on Sammy's back.

"Jeez, Uncle Bobby, who taught you to sing? You can't carry a tune in a bucket." Dean smirked as he set up in the bed and wrapped his arms around his knees as he looked at hunter.

'Shuddup ya idjit." Bobby retorted as he tried to glare at Dean, but it came across as insincere by the smile he wore on his face. "I'll have you know that I…" He faded off as Jefferson walked into the room carrying Sammy's test results. Seeing the look on Jefferson's face, he grimaced, already knowing what the test results had to say without being informed by the doctor.

"It's rheumatic fever isn't it?" Bobby questioned as he tightened his hold around Sammy.

"Yes it is, we'll have to get Sammy started on a regiment of anti-inflammatory medications right away as well as an antibiotic since he also tested positive for strep." Jefferson answered as he ran his fingers through his jet black hair. "I wish I could have given you better news Bobby, you know how much I care about John's boys too."

"Yeah, I know you do." Bobby voiced as he glanced at Dean to see a wistful look on his face at the mention of John's name. He knew how much the boys were missing their daddy and wished he could be there with them now.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Jefferson gave Bobby an apologetic look. "Sorry Bobby, I didn't mean to upset Dean, I take it there's no word on Johnny yet?"

"No, not yet, but hopefully we'll hear something soon." Bobby stated quietly as he stood up and carried Sammy over to Dean's bed and lay him down, the older brother snuggling close to the youngest. He knew that Jefferson would soon start Sammy on the medications he needed and was grateful that Jefferson had placed an I.V. Port in Sammy's hand when he drew the blood. At least the little tyke wouldn't have to be awakened again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As John stood staring at the photographs of him and his sons, he knew he would have to take a chance and trust these men. He really wanted to find the boys, not only because they were his sons, but because he was also hoping they would jog his memory once he saw them. Their faces were about all he could remember about them right now, that along with the fact that the older one's name was Dean and the younger was Sammy.

"So tell me, who are you and how did you find me?" John queried, wanting to know a little about the men he was possibly about to go with, even though it was with a feeling of trepidation.

"I'm Joshua, and this is Caleb. We've been following the trail you left for a couple of weeks now." Joshua answered. "Once Bobby alerted us to the fact that you were missing, we went to your house right away and started searching for clues as to where you might have been."

"So why did it take so long for you find me if you've been searching as long as you say you have? And who is this Bobby you mentioned?"

"You were on a hunting trip John." Caleb answered not going into any detail. He was afraid if he told John exactly what he was hunting that the man would think he was certifiably crazy. "We only had a vague idea of where you might be. Bobby is one of your best friends, he sometimes watched the boys when you went on one of your hunting trips."

"Does he have my boys now?" John asked knowing that the answer would basically be the deciding factor of whether or not to go with the men.

"Yes he does, he has them at his place right now and they have really been missing their daddy." Joshua pronounced quickly, hoping it would give John that little push he needed to fully make up his mind.

Taking a deep breath, John said, "Then we better get going. I don't want to keep them waiting"

Both Joshua and Caleb breathed a deep sigh of relief upon hearing the hunter's words. They didn't envy having to make the trip with a pissed off John if it came down to having to kidnap the stubborn ass to make him go with them. Taking the lead, Joshua led the way out the door and to his truck as Caleb walked over to the Impala.

"That's a nice car you have there." John told Caleb as he marveled at the classic, black muscle car.

"Actually, she's yours." Caleb enlightened John with a smile. "You wanna drive her?" He hoped that maybe being behind the wheel would help to jog the hunter's memory some. He was worried what would happen once they got back to Bobby's place if John didn't recognize the boys. Would he try to bond with them or reactive negatively? He didn't relish the thought of hurting the boys more than they already had been and truly wondered if they should keep John away until he remembered.

"Nah, I've got a bit of a headache so I think I'll just ride with the dude over there if you don't mind." John answered as he pointed towards Joshua. He was looking forward to a relatively quiet ride and hoped he could get it in the truck since it looked more comfortable.

"Sure John, whatever makes you feel better." Caleb replied not wanting to push the man. They didn't need him bolting away from feeling pressured by them.

Climbing into the shotgun position of the truck, John closed the door and kept his eyes forward as Joshua started the engine. He felt a little nervous knowing the man was carrying a gun in the back of his jeans and prayed he hadn't made the wrong decision in going along for the ride. He'd just have to make sure to stay alert so he could make a break at the first sign of trouble. Feeling uncomfortable with the silence that was pervading the truck after an hour or so, John cleared his throat and said, "So uh, what was I hunting when I got hurt?"

Knowing that he couldn't tell the truth, Joshua simply answered, "You were hunting for big game. We figure you must have been attacked by a bear or something and that's how you sustained your injuries."

"Listen, I don't know how well you knew my family, but what can you tell me about my boys?" John asked as he finally took his eyes off of the road and looked at the man driving beside him.

"Well, I can tell you that they are both awesome kids. Dean is your little soldier. He loves being around you and learning everything he can that you have to teach him. And Sammy, he's your precocious one, always asking questions and wanting to know why things are the way they are. You and Dean protect that kid like he's a priceless antique." Joshua informed John with a smile.

"Is something wrong with Sammy, I mean why does he need our protection?" John queried anxiously.

"No, nothing's wrong with the little Tiger, he's just very tender hearted is all." Josh answered hurriedly to relieve the hunter's worries. "He's only five years old so he's still inno, uh, in that innocent stage like all young kids his age." Joshua had almost mentioned that he was innocent of the supernatural world they lived in, but had managed to stop himself from revealing that piece of information just in time.

"Tiger? Do I call him that? And what about Dean, does he have a nickname too?" John questioned wanting to know everything he could before they got to where they were going.

"Yes, you do call Sammy by the nickname of Tiger, as well as, squirt and a few other things. You mainly call Dean by his name, but once in a while you will call him Ace." Joshua replied in answer to the question. "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know everything I've forgotten abut my life, but since that isn't going to happen within the next few minutes, can you tell me how long before we get to this Bobby's place?"

"I wish I could say that it won't be that long, but we've still got a pretty good trip ahead of us. We're going to have to stop for the night and get a few hours rest before we complete the trip out to Sioux City which is where Bobby lives." Joshua declared.

"Damn, well I guess that will give me some time to learn more about the boys before we arrive anyway." John mumbled to himself as he leaned his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes in exhaustion.

"_Guess we better find a place to stop soon." _Josh thought to himself as he glanced at John to see him emitting deep even breaths attesting to just how tired the man truly was. Scanning the road signs ahead, he spotted a sign for a Comfort Inn and pulled off at the required exit. They could all use a comfortable bed and it would give him a chance to call Bobby to explain about John's amnesia. He knew Bobby would want to explain it to the boys so they would be prepared for the coming reunion with their father.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**A Father Lost, A Father Gained Ch. 19**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything recognizable in this story belongs to Kripke and the CW.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Guess we better find a place to stop soon." Josh thought to himself as he glanced at John to see him emitting deep even breaths attesting to just how tired the man truly was. Scanning the road signs ahead, he spotted a sign for a Comfort Inn and pulled off at the required exit. They could all use a comfortable bed and it would give him a chance to call Bobby to explain about John's amnesia. He knew Bobby would want to explain it to the boys so they would be prepared for the coming reunion with their father._

Once he had registered for a room for the three of them, Joshua drove around back and parked his truck in front of room number 122 with Caleb parking in the spot next to his. He couldn't wait to get a hot shower and call in a pizza. Reaching over to grasp John's shoulder, he gave the man a gentle shake. "John, wake up. I've rented a room so you can sleep in a real bed instead of trying to get comfortable here in the truck."

"Wha'?" John questioned as he rubbed his eyes which felt like the were full of gritty sand.

"I've got us a room." Josh informed the hunter as he handed over the room key. "Get yourself inside and I'll grab your things from the back."

Looking at the key in his hand nervously, John wasn't sure about spending the night in the same room with the man. He really didn't know much about him and it was possible the man could be some kind of psycho who could try to kill him or something. "Uh, can't we just keep going?" He questioned, hoping he sounded more calm than he felt.

"Look man, we're all tired and I really need to get some shut eye. I know you're probably worried about sharing a room, but you can stop worrying since Caleb and I will be sharing the room next door. I wasn't sure you'd be comfortable spending the night in the same room so I got you your own room for the night." Joshua answered as he placed John's stuff at his feet. He knew they would have to trust the man sooner or later and hoped that John wouldn't run in the middle of the night.

"At least let me pay you back." John intoned as he reached into his pocket to retrieve the envelope that held his money. It was the least he could do.

"Nah, it's my treat." Josh answered as he unlocked the door to his and Caleb's room and walked inside, Caleb trailing behind him. He couldn't wait to call Bobby and let him know that they had found John and the hunter was now with them.

Watching as the two men entered their own room and the door closed, John breathed a sigh of relief knowing he had his own room for the night and wouldn't have to spend an entire night feeling awkward with the two men trying to make conversation. Placing the key in the lock to his own room, he opened the door and carried his meager amount of supplies inside. Dropping them at the foot of the bed, he walked to the small bathroom and turned the shower on before stripping off his clothes, he really was looking forward to a long night of sleep.

Listening closely from the other room, Joshua breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing the shower come on. It sounded like John was going to settle in for the night, but he was glad he was a light sleeper just in case he was wrong. Figuring that now was as good a time as any to contact Bobby, he sat down on the bed closest to the door and picked up the phone receiver. Dialing in a number he knew by heart, he waited for the gruff hunter to pick up on the other side.

"Who ya calling?" Caleb questioned of Joshua as he walked out of the bathroom rubbing a towel through his wet hair. He had called first dibs on the shower immediately after entering the room.

"I'm trying to call Bobby, but there's no answer and I've let the phone ring several times just in case he was upstairs with the boys." Joshua answered with concern obvious in his voice. It was nearing midnight and he knew Bobby wouldn't keep John's boys out so late.

"Maybe something happened and he had to leave for a day or two. Why don't you give Jefferson a call, maybe he knows where they are." Caleb replied as he sat on the opposite bed dressed only in boxers and a pair of sleep pants.

"Good idea." Joshua replied as he hung up the phone and then dialed Jefferson's home phone number. Upon reaching no answer there, he decided to call the small clinic that Jefferson ran. Jefferson had a habit of working late if family or hunters were concerned.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Jefferson had just finished gathering the meds he would need to start Sammy on when he heard the phone ringing. Quickly walking over to pick up the receiver so it wouldn't awaken his young patients in the next room over, he placed the phone receiver to his ear. "Jefferson here, how can I help you?" He questioned with a yawn.

"Hey Jeff, this is Joshua. Sorry to be calling so late man, but I'm looking for Bobby Singer. You wouldn't happen to know where he is would ya?" Josh replied, hating that he had probably woken up the hunter/doctor.

"As a matter of fact I do Josh. He's right here."

"Shit is something wrong, is it one of the boys?" Joshua queried as he looked over at Caleb to see the hunter immediately take note of his concern.

"Yeah, it's Sammy. He's in a real bad way Josh. The kid has developed rheumatic fever and he's going to be one sick little boy over the couple of days or so. I was just about to start him on a regiment of antibiotics and anti-inflammatory medications." Jefferson answered knowing the boys viewed Joshua like an uncle and that John basically considered him a brother. "If you'll hold on for just a minute Joshua, I'll get Bobby to come to the phone to talk with you while I get Sammy started on his medications.

Placing the phone receiver down on the desk, Jefferson walked across the hall to the room where the Winchester boys lay sleeping. Striding into the room, he said, "Bobby, there's a phone call out at the desk for ya." as he started hooking up the corticosteroids and antibiotic medications to the I.V. port in Sam's hand. Once they were placed, he hung the small bottles on the I.V. stand and set the drip. Knowing that Bobby wouldn't want the boys to be left alone, he settled in the chair beside the bed to wait for Bobby to come back.

Hurrying over to the small office to pick up the phone, Bobby wondered who in the hell had tracked him down and why on earth they were calling him so late at night. "Singer here, who in the hell is this?" Bobby grumbled as he picked up the phone receiver and placed it to his ear.

"_Hey Bobby, it' s Josh, I've got some news for you." _

"Josh, this better be good, do you know how late it is?"

"_Yeah, sorry about that Bobby, but I thought you'd like to know we finally found John."_

"It's about damned time." Bobby voiced as he pulled his ball cap from his head and wearily ran his calloused fingers through his hair. "Where has the stupid idjit been all this time?"

"_He's been in the hospital. John sustained a severe head injury on his last hunt, and Bobby…he's got amnesia. That's why has been out of touch for so long."_

"Son of a bitch." Bobby groaned at hearing the news. Amnesia was a complication he wasn't expecting. He had thought that once John was finally located, they could reunite him and the boys and everything would be fine in their world once again. Now he couldn't help but wonder how this latest turn of events would affect the boys. Would it do irreparable damage to let their dad see them not knowing who they were, or would seeing the boys suddenly jar John's memory and the hunter would remember everything?

"_Bobby, you still there?"_

Yeah Josh, I'm just trying to figure out what the hell I am supposed to do now. Dean and Sammy really need their daddy right now, but I'm not so sure that would be a good thing, especially now that Sammy is so sick" Bobby answered as he glanced across the hallway to the room where the boys were.

"_How is the little Tiger?"_

"He was hurting pretty bad a little while ago. The fever has his joints stiff and swollen and it hurts the kid to move." Bobby answered "I finally got him to sleep, but I'm not sure how long that will last."

"_How bad could it get Bobby? I've heard that rheumatic fever can be pretty hard on little kids."_

"It depends on how acute his case is. Jefferson said it could be a mild case and he'll just suffer fever and joint pain or he could develop heart complications if the case turns out to be severe.

"_Damn, that's not good, not good at all. What do you think we should do as far as John is concerned. Should we tell him what's going on with his youngest?"_

"Hell Josh, I don't know what to tell you. Do what you think is best. Just get the man here and I'll try to break the news to the boys. With as young as Sammy is though, I'm not sure he'll understand." Bobby replied hesitantly hoping he was doing the right thing.

"_Okay, we'll hit the road again early in the morning and should be there sometime tomorrow afteroon."_

"We'll be here at the clinic so come straight here. And by all means, make sure that John doesn't enter the clinic before I get a chance to talk with him. I don't want the boys traumatized by the reunion with their father." Bobby told Josh just before hanging up the phone and walking back to the boys room.

"How are they doing?" Bobby questioned Jefferson as he nodded his head to the two boys sleeping on the bed. He smiled at the sight of Dean laying on the bed with Sammy curled in close to his side. He had been worried earlier about the Dean being in the same bed with Sammy and being exposed to the strep bacteria, but Jefferson had informed him that Dean had most likely built up an immunity from having been around Sammy so much already, but that he would inoculate him just in case.

"They're fine, I've started Sammy on the anti-inflammatory medication so he shouldn't be in as much pain. We're going to have to watch his fever doesn't climb too high and for any possible complications that might appear." Jefferson answered as he stood up and placed a palm to Sam's forehead to feel the heat radiating from it.

Walking over to the medical cabinet, he pulled a rectal thermometer from the bottom shelf and returned to the bed. Lowering Sammy's pajama bottoms and boxers, he gently inserted the instrument to keep from waking the youngest Winchester. He tensed a little as the child whimpered, but sighed in relief as Dean placed an arm over him in sleep to comfort him, Sam instantly quieting. A few moments later, he removed the thermometer and glanced at the instrument.

"He's got a fever of 102." He told Bobby before replacing Sammy's pajama bottoms. "Hopefully the antibiotics will kick in soon and the fever will drop. Why don't you get some sleep on the couch over there Bobby, I'll be watching over the boys until Sammy's fever lowers."

"Nah, I'm fine. Gotta figure out what I'm going to do anyway. Joshua and Caleb found John and they'll be here tomorrow afternoon."

"That's great news!" Jefferson stated happily.

"Not as great as you think, John has amnesia from a head injury and I don't know how I'm going to explain it to the boys that their daddy might not know them when he sees them." Bobby voiced worriedly.

"I'd say you got yourself quite a quandary there Bobby. If you need my help in explaining things, just let me know." Jefferson stated just before leaving the room. He had some thinking of his own to do since he didn't know how seeing John would affect Sammy in his fragile state right now, especially if the man didn't recognize him. One thing was for sure, both he and Bobby were in for a long night.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**A Father Lost, A Father Gained** Ch. 20

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything recognizable in this story belongs to Kripke and the CW.

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the wait, my internet service provider was down.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"I'd say you got yourself quite a quandary there Bobby. If you need my help in explaining things, just let me know." Jefferson stated just before leaving the room. He had some thinking of his own to do since he didn't know how seeing John would affect Sammy in his fragile state right now, especially if the man didn't recognize him. _

The more he thought about it, the more Bobby realized he couldn't say anything to the boys about their dad until he had actually talked with the man. At this point, he had no freaking idea what state of mind John was in or if he even gave a damn that he had two small children who desperately needed their daddy. If that turned out to be the case, that John could care less, then there was no way he could allow the boys to even know their dad had been found. No, he would wait until he actually spoke with John face to face before making his decision as to what would be the best for the boys.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he refocused his attention on the two young siblings on the bed. From the small overhead light that was shining, he could see that Sammy's cheeks were still bright pink with fever. _"Damn kiddo, you just can't catch a break can ya?" _He queried in thought as he picked up the small water picture on the dresser and poured some of the cool liquid into the basin sitting there. Walking over to the small bathroom on the right, he grasped a clean washcloth from the metal shelf. Returning to the boys bedside, he dipped the terrycloth into the cool water and tenderly wiped Sammy's face and neck with it hoping to bring his fever down before folding it to place on his forehead.

Seeing how frail the five year old looked as he placed the cloth on Sammy's hot forehead, Bobby couldn't help but worry about the effects the rheumatic fever could be having on Sammy's heart. The kid had always been a rambunctious child and it hurt him more than he could have ever imagined to see him looking so fragile, as if the slightest bit of pressure would break him in two. Closing his eyes, he silently prayed to the man up above that they had caught the fever in time and that the antibiotics Sammy was now on would keep him from having any heart complications to deal with. He was just too damned young to be stricken with something so dastardly as heart disease.

Replacing the washcloth into the basin to get it cool once again, he was suddenly alarmed to turn around and see Sammy's hands and feet flailing about on the bed. "What the hell?" He gasped anxiously as he called out to Jefferson while trying to keep the jerking movements under control so that Sammy wouldn't accidentally hurt himself.

Noticing a movement from the corner of his eye, he glanced over to see Dean trembling a little as he reached out to touch his baby brother somewhat hesitantly. It was obvious that Dean was frightened by what he was witnessing, even if the nine year old wouldn't admit it.

"Sammy?" Dean queried anxiously, horrified to see the way his baby brother was thrashing about on the bed. "Bobby, what's wrong with my Sammy?"

"I don't know Ace, but hopefully we're about to find out." Bobby voiced as he witnessed Jefferson running into the room.

Rushing into the room, Jefferson didn't need to question Bobby as to what was wrong when he saw the way that young Sammy was thrashing about on the bed. Knowing right away that he was suffering from Sydenham's Chorea, a complication of rheumatic fever where the muscles flail about uncontrollably, Jefferson quickly walked over to the medicine cabinet and withdrew a vial that contained a muscle relaxant suitable for young children. Plunging a sterile needle into the vial, he quickly withdrew the needed amount for a child of Sammy's age and weight and then injected into the IV port in Sammy's hand.

"Don't worry Dean, he's going to be okay." Jefferson stated calmly as he clasped the young boy's shoulder in a comforting manner upon seeing how utterly upset the older brother was. "Sammy was suffering from muscle spasms because of the fever. The medication I gave him should stop the jerking motions shortly and should help him sleep through the rest of the night."

Not sure if he could totally trust Jefferson or not, Dean wrapped himself around Sammy as best he could and pulled his baby brother close once the convulsing motions had stopped. It was his responsibility to keep Sammy safe and this was the only way he could let Sammy know that he was there for him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Waking early the next morning as the sun started to rise over the horizon, Joshua and Caleb had their things packed and ready to go by six in the morning. They felt a desperate need to hit the road as early as possible knowing how sick little Sammy was. Both of John's boy held a special place in their hearts and they couldn't even begin to imagine what life would be like without one of the boys in it. Where you saw one, the other was sure to follow since they were rarely apart. Thinking of the oldest, the hunters had no doubt that Dean was shouldering the blame for his baby brother's illness, feeling that it was his responsibility alone to take care of the kid while John was gone.

Walking outside to stow their gear, they were astonished to see John exit his room with gear in hand.

"Good Morning John, I trust you slept well." Joshua said as John passed by acting as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders,

"Well enough I guess." John replied tersely as he opened the door and climbed into the truck without another word. He was feeling anxious about the thought of meeting his two sons, sons that he had no real memory of other than their faces in his dreams. What would he say when he saw them? Would he have paternal feelings towards them or would they be just two kids that he would have to deal with?

Watching as John climbed into the truck, Caleb mumbled, "What's crawling his ass this morning to have him in such a bad mood?"

"Think about it Caleb, how would you feel if you had amnesia and you were about to meet children you couldn't remember?" Joshua retorted somberly.

"I'd probably feel like that proverbial long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs." Caleb answered, feeling sympathy for the man knowing how awkward things would soon be for the bewildered hunter.

"Exactly, so we'll just have to cut John some slack until he's back to being the pain in the ass jerk we all know and care about." Josh replied as he closed the lid on the weapon's locker built into the back of his truck. Climbing into the truck he watched as Caleb climbed into the Impala and allowed the hunter to take the lead as they roared off down the long and winding road.

As he drove, Joshua glanced furtively over at John to see him staring straight ahead as he tapped his fingers nervously on his jean clad leg. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the young father knowing the pressure he must be under right now. It pained him to know he was about to add to that pressure, but he felt like John needed to know what was facing him once they got to Jefferson's clinic. Clearing his throat, he chewed on his bottom lip and said, "John, there's uh, there's something you need to know before we get to where we're going."

"Great, what now?" John asked warily as he placed his hand on the door handle of the truck, ready to make a quick exit if need be. He didn't like the tone of Joshua's voice and it was better to be safe than sorry.

"It's about your son Sammy, he's pretty sick." Joshua answered quickly, sensing that John was about ready to bolt.

"Sammy, he's the little one right. Do they know what's wrong with him?" John questioned with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, he's the little one." Josh answered realizing just how bad things were. If John had been in his right mind, he would have went ballistic at hearing the news that Sammy was extremely ill instead of the somewhat calm reaction he was exhibiting now. Suddenly, he began to wonder if they were doing the right thing by taking John back.

"So what's wrong with him?" John questioned again, a little irritated that Joshua had spaced out on him.

"According to Bobby, Jefferson is pretty sure Sammy has rheumatic fever." Josh replied, waiting to see what John's reaction would be.

"Shit, that's not good. We need to get there, the kid might need me." John voiced as he turned his head to stare out the side window in thought, wondering if he was up to taking care of a sick kid and comforting him. Hell, he had no idea what the kid liked for him to do when he wasn't feeling well, so how was he supposed to know what he should do.

"_Well, at least he's concerned, that gives us something to start with." _Josh though to himself as he sped down the highway.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Bobby sat by Sammy's bedside the next morning watching Dean read his baby brother a story, he hoped the boys weren't able to sense the anxiety he had been feeling over the past few hours. Joshua and Caleb would soon be arriving with John, and he shuddered to think about what could happen. He so wanted to reunite the small family, but he had to make sure the boys didn't suffer the consequences of his actions.

"Bobby, is something wrong?" Dean questioned upon finishing the book as he looked up to see Bobby gazing out the window, deep in thought.

"Nah kiddo, everything is fine." Bobby replied just before he saw Joshua's truck rounding the bend. Thinking up an excuse to get out of the room on his own, he said, "Listen Dean, I need you to watch out for Sammy while I go get a cup of coffee and a bite to eat. You want me to bring you back anything for you boys?"

Peering at his baby brother who was now laying down on the bed, his eyes drooping, Dean softly replied, "Maybe some Lucky Charms for when Sammy feels like eating, if that's okay?"

"Sure Sport, I'll see if I can't get you boys some." Bobby voiced as he ruffled Dean's hair. Leaning down to lightly kiss Sammy's forehead, he whispered "sweet dreams" and then pulled the blanket up over the fevered child and quietly left the room.

Strolling outside to meet the vehicles as they pulled up, Bobby pulled off his worn ball cap and rubbed his fingers anxiously through his slightly graying hair. He could see John sitting in the cab of Joshua's truck with an uneasy look on his face and it made him feel a little apprehensive himself about talking with the amnesiac hunter. Watching as Joshua parked the truck, he took a deep breath to calm himself and then walked over to open John's door.

"Damn, it's good to see you John." He stated as he reached inside the vehicle to grasp the hunter's hand with a firm shake.

"Uh, it's good to see you too I guess." John voiced as he shifted about uncomfortably.

Seeing how jittery John was at having him near, Bobby backed up to give the man some breathing space. He was thinking about the best way to start a conversation with John when he heard an excited voice call out, "Dad, you're back."

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**A Father Lost, A Father Gained Ch. 21**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything recognizable in this story belongs to Kripke and the CW.

**Author's Note: **This story kind of took me in the direction it wanted to be taken. I hope you enjoy it.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Seeing how jittery John was at having him near, Bobby backed up to give the man some breathing space. He was thinking about the best way to start a conversation with the man when he heard an excited voice call out, "Dad, you're back."_

As he sat by Sammy's bedside watching him sleep, Dean wondered what Bobby so preoccupied for the past couple of hours before he left to get something to eat. He couldn't help but think about how Bobby was acting sort of like his daddy did when he was trying to keep something secret and it really peaked his interest. He wanted to climb off the bed and go find Bobby to question him about it, but there was no way he was going to leave Sammy all alone, especially while he was sleeping. Sammy was his responsibility while his dad was away and he took that responsibility seriously. Distracted from hi thoughts by hearing a noise, he looked towards the door hoping to see Bobby, but saw Jefferson instead and a look of disappointment crossed his face.

"Sorry to disappoint ya there Dean." Jefferson smirked as he walked over towards the bed and placed his palm on Sam's forehead to feel the heat still radiating there.

"S'okay, I just thought you might be Bobby. I really need to ask him something." Dean retorted with a sigh.

"Well then why don't you go ask him, I'll be with Sammy for the next half hour or so anyway." Jefferson informed Dean as he softly grasped Sammy's wrist with the fingers of his hand to take the little boy's pulse.

"That's okay, I'm supposed to watch out for him. Dad wouldn't be too happy with me leaving Sammy alone if he found out." Dean told Jefferson as he carded his fingers through Sammy's disheveled hair.

"Sorry Ace, but Sammy has to have a CT scan because of the convulsions he suffered last night and you can't go in there with him." Jefferson apprised Dean as he unlocked the brakes on the portable bed Sammy was lying on. Seeing the concerned look on Dean's face, he said, "Don't worry Sport, I won't let the kid out of my sight and I promise I'll take very good care of him."

"You promise you wont leave him for one second and that you will let me know if he needs me?" Dean inquired as he chewed on his bottom lip. He didn't want Sammy to wake up and be scared.

"I promise." Jefferson answered with a smile at the older brother's protectiveness. "But he'll most likely sleep through the scan because of the muscle relaxant he was given in the middle of the night to stop the convulsions."

"Okay" Dean voiced softly as he climbed off the bed. Reaching out to grasp Sam's small hand, he gave it a slight squeeze before turning to Jefferson once again. "Don't forget, you promised."

"I won't Ace, now stop worrying." Jefferson said as an orderly walked into the room to help him wheel Sammy down the hall to the X-ray lab where the CT scan would be done.

Watching as they wheeled Sammy away, Dean figured now would be as good a time as any to look for Bobby since Jefferson had said that the CT scan would take a little while to perform. Walking out into the hallway, he could have sworn he heard the distinctive rumble of the Impala approaching outside. _"No, that can't be." _He thought with a twinge of regret since his dad was still missing. His mind had to be playing tricks on him.

Unable to find Bobby at the vending machines or small cafeteria, Dean decided to check outside to see if Bobby's truck was there, maybe he had decided to go to the small diner down the street to get his coffee and something to eat. Opening the door, his mouth gaped open and his eyes could hardly believe what he saw. Quickly overcoming the shock, a smile lit up his entire face.

"Dad, you're back." He gasped excitedly as he rushed out the door and over to where his dad was standing and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I've missed you so much."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As the small blond boy came hurtling towards him, it was if John's life flashed before his very eyes. He saw vivid pictures of the day the kid was born, of them playing ball out in the yard together, of Sammy being born, and also the heartbreaking of losing Mary to the demon. As he felt small arms tighten around his waist, he remembered meeting Missouri for the first time and learning the truth about what was really out there. He remembered his first meeting with Jim, Daniel Elkins and then Bobby and of learning to become a hunter. Hearing a sob, he was instantly drawn out of the memories.

"Oh my God, Dean." He gasped as he pried the boy's arms from around his leg and dropped to his knees, pulling him into a bear hug.

"Where were you Dad? You've been gone for so long. I was so scared cause I thought you had been killed." cried Dean as he allowed the tears to flow free. He didn't care if he looked weak, he was so happy to finally have his father back home.

"I'm sorry kiddo, I was hurt and I sort of lost my memory because of it, but I'm here now and I remember everything. You don't have to be scared anymore Ace." John soothed as he tugged his fingers through Dean's hair in comfort. Realizing that his youngest was missing, he asked, "Where's your brother?" As he scanned around looking for the youngster.

"He's really sick Dad, Jefferson is with him now. He said he needs to do some kind of scan on Sammy." Dean answered as he wiped his sleeve across his eyes and runny nose.

"Bobby, what's wrong with my youngest?" John queried as he raised anxious eyes towards his mentor with a desperate need to know just what was wrong with Sammy. Joshua had mentioned something to him about the possibility of rheumatic fever on the way in and he prayed that Jefferson had made a mistake in that regard.

Bobby however didn't hear his name being called as he watched the scene unwinding before him with tears glazing his eyes. He was so scared of what would happen with John meeting his boys and not recognizing them. He just knew he was going to have two devastated little boys on his hands, but instead was granted the miracle of John remembering.

"BOBBY?" John called out more forcefully as he saw the far away look in the man's eyes. He was on the verge of panic not knowing exactly what was wrong with his youngest and the only one who could answer him was Bobby.

"Sorry John, what did you say?" Bobby queried as he was brought out of his stupor.

"I asked you what was wrong with Sammy. Dean said he's really sick."

"Uh yeah he is. I'm sorry to hit you with this after jut getting your memory back, but Sammy has rheumatic fever." Bobby replied regretfully.

"Wha'at??" John questioned shakily as his face paled upon hearing the dreaded news.

"You heard me right John, Sammy has rheumatic fever. According to the doc, it was brought about by the strep throat he suffered about a month ago. Jefferson has started him on a round of antibiotics to combat the infection, but he's still running a high fever."

"What else, what aren't you telling me Bobby?" John questioned knowing there was more from the look on Bobby's face.

"Sammy suffered a form of convulsions associated with the fever last night and now, Jefferson is worried that he could also suffer some heart complications." Bobby answered with a sigh.

"Oh my God, No." John voiced barely above a whisper as he covered his mouth with his trembling hand. He had heard enough about rheumatic fever to know how devastating it could be on very young children. There was the very distinct possibility that he could lose his baby boy.

"Where is he Bobby? I need to see my baby." John stated as he wrapped an arm around Dean.

"He's in the clinic." Bobby answered as he started walking towards the front door with John and Dean following right behind him.

As he walked beside his dad. Dean felt the guilt of not doing his job well enough consume him once again. If he had been on top of things, Sammy wouldn't have gotten sick.

"Dad?" Dean questioned anxiously as he chewed on his bottom lip

"Yeah, what is it Ace?"

"I'm sorry I didn't protect Sammy well enough sir. It's my fault he got sick." Dean replied as he hung his head.

"Now hold it right there Dean." John said as he stopped walking and kneeled in front of his oldest to put a stop to his line of thinking right away. "Sammy getting sick was not your fault. There's nothing you could have done to prevent it." John told Dean as he pulled him into a firm hug once again.

"Maybe if I had…"

"No maybe's about it Dean. I know you did everything you could to take care of Sammy while I was missing. Besides, you heard what Bobby said, this illness came about because of Sammy having strep throat last month. I want you to stop blaming yourself son." John ordered as he clasped Dean by the shoulders and gave them a light squeeze.

"Kay Dad."

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's go see about your brother." John said as he stood up and started walking toward the door to where Bobby was waiting on them.

Walking into the clinic/hospital, John was instantly hit with a sense of deja vu of the time he spent recovering from the head wound he had received on the hunt. It disturbed him to know just how much time he had lost with his boys because of it, time that he could never get back. Striding down the hallway toward Sammy's room, he couldn't help but get a little nauseous from the disinfectant smell that he had been forced to endure for so long during his own recovery. The thought of all of it almost made him turn around and bolt out of there, but that was immediately negated as he walked into the room and saw his youngest laying there on the bed and looking so ill.

"Sammy" He whispered reverently as he approached the bed. It nearly destroyed to see the little boy laying there with so many wires attached to him and an oxygen mask upon his little face. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he gently picked the little boy up and cooed "Daddy's here now Tiger."

**TBC **_**I had planned on taking this chapter in the other direction with John not remembering, but I guess my muse had other thoughts in that regard.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**A Father Lost, A Father Gained Ch. 22**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything recognizable in this story belongs to Kripke and the CW.

* * *

**Previously: **"_Sammy" He whispered reverently as he approached the bed. It nearly destroyed John to see the little boy laying there with so many wires attached to him and an oxygen mask upon his little face. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he gently picked the little boy up and cooed "Daddy's here now Tiger."_

Holding his small child in his arms, John was alarmed at the heat radiating off of him. "He's burning up Jefferson, isn't there something more you can do? He inquired as the doctor entered Sammy's room.

"I'm doing all I can John. I gave Sammy some ibuprofen to reduce the fever and joint swelling and he's on a broad spectrum of antibiotics right now to deal with the infection. If his fever doesn't abate soon, I'll start him on some corticosteroids to see if they'll help." Jefferson replied wishing he could do more.

"What about his heart, is he in any danger where his heart is concerned?" John queried anxiously.

"I won't lie to you John, Sammy is definitely experiencing carditis or inflammation of the heart right now and it could lead to congestive heart failure. We'll just have to pray that doesn't happen. Another thing we'll have to worry about is the fact that rheumatic fever can cause damage to Sam's heart valves which could cause major problems as the kid grows up."

"Damn!" John whispered emphatically as he cradled Sammy closer to his chest and began to rock his baby, whether it was for Sammy's comfort or his, he didn't know.

"I know things are scary right now John, but Sammy is a fighter. Hopefully with lots of rest and the medications he's been given, Sammy will bounce back from this illness. But there is one thing you need to know, treatment won't end anytime soon. Now that Sammy had developed rheumatic fever, he will have to be placed on a recurring preventative treatment until he reaches adulthood, at least until the age of twenty." Jefferson imbued.

"Son of a bitch." John gasped not realizing just how bad things were and that the illness could possibly affect Sammy for the rest of his life.

"John, it's not as bad as it sounds. With a monthly injection of a long acting antibiotic, Sammy should be able to live a relatively normal life. You'll just have to get him checked every so often for heart damage." Jefferson voiced trying to give the distressed father some hope. He couldn't even imagine how this was affecting John after everything the hunter had already been through with his accident and subsequent amnesia.

John was about to argue with Jefferson's assessment of it not being so bad, but his attention was diverted when Sammy started squirming in his arms. "Sammy, can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes baby." He softly voiced as he lowered Sammy from his chest and cradled him in his arms so he could see his face.

"Come on Sammy, you can do it." John encouraged, carding his fingers through Sammy's chesnut locks as Dean sidled up beside him. Holding his breath, he watched as Sammy's eyelids flickered and then slowly opened.

"Daddy!" Sammy cried out, his voice sounding muffled, as he opened his eyes to see his father's face staring down at him.

"Hey Tiger." John choked out as his eyes misted up with tears. "Daddy's home now and he's never leaving you and Dean again."

"Where'd you was Daddy? You was goned for so long." Sammy whined as he snuggled into his father's embrace.

"I know and I'm sorry baby. Daddy got hurt and he couldn't remember, but I'm all better now kiddo."

Looking closely as his daddy and seeing the bandage that still covered a part of his scalp, Sammy gingerly reached up to touch it. "You got a boo-boo's Daddy?"

"Yeah, but it's not too bad baby." John replied, a lone tear streaming down his face.

"You want Sammy to kiss it and make it better?" The five year old questioned as his hand fingered the bandage gingerly.

"It's already feeling better just from seeing you and Dean. Daddy missed you two so much." John said as he reached out his right arm to pull Dean into a group hug with him and Sammy.

* * *

As Bobby stood watching the reunion scene before him, his heart felt like it could literally shatter into a million tiny pieces, never to be put together again. On one hand, he was ecstatic to see the boys so happy to finally be reunited with their daddy, but on the other hand, he felt like he was losing his own children now and that it just wasn't fair. He had become so attached to both boys that he didn't know how in the hell he was going to handle losing them to their father. They had become an integral part of his life, and he just couldn't imagine not having them around at all hours of the day anymore.

It saddened him to think about getting up in the morning and only having to fix breakfast for himself. There would be no more trips to the grocery store to buy Lucky Charms or no more days of going to the park to watch the boys playing. Once Sammy healed, they would be hitting the road with their dad, only stopping in for those occasional times when John needed a baby sitter or one of the boys was hurt and his help was needed.

Feeling the tears rolling silently down his face, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and quickly wiped them away since he didn't want to take away from the boys happiness, which meant more to him than anything else in the world right now. Turning away from the scene, he walked over towards the window and took a deep breath to pull himself together. He was startled to feel a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Bobby?" Joshua questioned in a low voice so that only the grieving hunter could hear him. He knew how much it was tearing Bobby up inside to know that the boys would be leaving him once Sammy was fully on the mend.

"What the hell would you ask that for ya idjit? It'll be nice to have finally the place to myself once again, all that peace and quiet with not having to worry about tripping over the toys Sammy has left lying everywhere." Bobby answered, his voice cracking at the end.

"Yeah, and I believe that like I believe Caleb is Santa Claus." Joshua retorted giving Bobby's shoulder a firm squeeze. "Damn it Bobby, any fool can see how much you love those boys now, so don't act like this isn't hurting because I know damn well it is."

Closing his eyes, Bobby struggled to hold back the sob that wanted to burst forth at hearing Joshua's words. "God, Joshua, I feel like I am about to lose my own kids." Bobby whispered, letting the other hunter know just how much he was hurting.

"Bobby I wish.…" Josh trailed off as the unmistakable sound of Sammy's voice filtered across the room.

"Uncle Bobby, what you doing over dere?" Sammy asked as he saw Bobby staring out the window. The medicines had finally kicked in and he was beginning to feel a little better since his temperature had dropped a few degrees.

"Steeling his resolve, Bobby plastered a fake smile on his face and turned around to face the small boy. "I was just watching the birds Tiger so you boys could spend some time alone with your daddy." Bobby answered.

"But why, I wants you over here too. I loves you Uncle Bobby." Sammy stated with his innocent eyes shining in the light that was streaming in through the window.

"I love you too Sammy." Bobby voiced shakily as he made his way over to where the Winchesters were now sitting and reached out to ruffle the kid's mop of hair, hoping that Sammy didn't see the tears that were now glistening in his eyes.

Seeing just how bad Bobby was hurting, John cleared his throat to garner the hunter's attention and said, "Hey Bobby, I was wondering if maybe me and the boys could stay with you for a little while after Sammy's released? He's going to need some time to recuperate from everything he's been through and I'm still not feeling totally up to par myself. I would rest better knowing that the boys were someplace where they were safe."

"Yeah, can we Uncle Bobby?" Dean pleaded as he thought about spending some more time with the hunter. Bobby could teach him more about working on cars and Sammy would have the tire swing to play on while they were busy.

"Sure Ace, I think I could handle having you and the little munchkin around for a little while longer." Bobby answered with a genuine smile on his face this time. At least he could have a little more time with the boys and prepare himself for their eventual departure.

"What do you think Sammy, would you like to stay with Uncle Bobby for a little while longer?" John asked as he skimmed his fingers through Sammy's velvety hair.

Okay, but only if Uncle Bobby will read me some more stories." Sam agreed with a yawn as he fingered the oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth. He enjoyed his special time with Uncle Bobby in the rocking chair and didn't want to give it up just yet.

"I think I can handle that Tiger" Bobby replied as he lightly and tenderly brushed his fingers down Sammy's cheek as the little tyke slipped into slumber. "Sleep well kiddo." He whispered with a silent prayer that Sammy's condition would continue to improve until he was well enough to go home again. At least that was how he hoped the boys viewed hi place, as a home they could go home to.

Turning to face John and seeing the exhaustion clearly written on his face, Bobby decided it was time to leave so the small family could get some rest. "John, we're going to leave so you and the boys can get some sleep. Call me if you need me." Bobby stated before motioning to the others to follow him out of the room. Stopping at the door to look back, he watched wistfully as John curled up on the bed beside his two boys. Damn, how he wished it were him.

TBC _Sorry for the wait. Kevin is struggling with illness again and it's kept my mind preoccupied._


	23. Chapter 23

**A Father Lost, A Father Gained Ch. 23**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything recognizable in this story belongs to Kripke and the CW.

* * *

**Previously: **_"John, we're going to leave so you and the boys can get some sleep. Call me if you need me." Bobby stated before motioning to the others to follow him out of the room. Stopping at the door to look back, he watched wistfully as John curled up on the bed beside his two boys. Damn, how he wished it were him._

Early the next morning, Bobby arrived back at the clinic to find an exhausted John sitting in the small rocking chair with a sleeping Sammy against his chest while Dean slept on one of the hospital beds. He could tell by the dark circles under John's eyes that the hunter had experienced a long night.

"John, what happened?" He whispered anxiously as he kneeled down in front of the tired hunter and ran a calloused hand softly up and down Sammy's back.

"Sammy had a rough night. He spiked a fever at three in the morning and he cried for over two hours with his knees and elbows hurting." John answered with a yawn. "I had to wake Jefferson to give him something for the pain. The medication took a little while to kick in and I just got him back to sleep about forty five minutes ago."

"Aw, poor little guy." Bobby whispered as he carded his fingers lightly through Sammy's hair. "Why don't you let me take him for a little while. It's obvious you're exhausted and you won't be of any use to the boys later if you're too damned tired to do anything with them."

John was about to refuse the offer, but remembered how upset Bobby had been earlier. "That'd be great Bobby, thanks." John said as he allowed the gruff hunter to take Sammy from his arms before vacating the rocking chair and pushing himself to a standing position. Trudging over to the bed where Dean lay sleeping, he curled himself around his oldest and faded off to sleep content with the knowledge that his youngest was being well taken care of.

Bobby had just taken over John's position in the rocking chair with Sammy tucked in close to his chest and was softly humming a tune when Jefferson walked into the room. He quickly placed a finger to his lips in a shushing motion to let the doctor know that he needed to be as quiet as possible since all three Winchesters were now sleeping.

"Hey Bobby, I just came to check on Sammy to see how he's doing this morning." Jefferson stated with a whisper as he placed a palm to Sammy's forehead.

"John said he had a rough night, but he's been sleeping for the last hour or so." Bobby told the doctor as he watched him place a stethoscope to Sammy's back to assess his breathing. Sammy had been allowed to come off of the oxygen mask during the night as it seemed to upset him further having it on.

"Yeah, the kid spiked a temperature of almost 103, gave us all quite a scare." Jefferson replied as gripped Sammy's wrist lightly to take his pulse. "Speaking of which, I need to get another temperature reading right now."

"Can't you do that later Jefferson? I mean the little tyke hasn't been asleep all that long and he definitely doesn't need to be woken up." Bobby pleaded as he felt Sammy snuggle into him a little closer.

"It'll only take a moment Bobby. Just hold him against your chest and I'll be as gentle as I can." Jefferson stated as he started lowering Sammy's pajama bottoms and underoos. Sticking the tip of the rectal thermometer into some Vaseline for easier insertion, Jefferson gently slipped it into Sammy's little bottom and then held his breath as the youngster began to squirm.

"Shhh, it's okay tiger." Bobby soothed as he rubbed circles on Sammy's back with his hand. "You're okay, Uncle Bobby has ya, go back to sleep." He sighed in relief as Sammy settled down once again.

Removing the thermometer just a few moments later, Jefferson smiled upon seeing that Sammy's temperature was only slightly above one hundred now. "Just a touch over one hundred. If this trend continues, Sammy can be released later today as long as you and John promise to keep a close eye on him and let me know if his fever exceeds 102 again."

"John and Dean will be happy to hear that." Bobby said with a huge grin of his own. He couldn't wait to get the boys back to his place and spoil them once again, well, if John let him now that he was back.

"I'm sure they're not the only ones that will be happy." Jefferson smirked as he noticed the huge grin encompassing Bobby's face. Needing to check on some medical supplies that he had ordered, Jefferson started towards the door, then turned around and said, "I'll be back in a little while to check on the munchkin again."

* * *

Approximately five hours later when Jefferson returned to check on Sammy, he saw the little boy sitting up in the bed with Dean as the two of them played with a set of matchbox cars that Bobby had brought with him to help occupy their time. Walking into the room with a smile on his face, he said, "Well, it sure looks like somebody is feeling much better than he did last night."

"Uh huh, I feel better now." Sammy said with a twinkle in his eye as he looked up at the doctor.

"That's good to hear Sammy, but I'm going to check you out anyway just to be sure." Jefferson said as he approached the boys on the bed. Placing the stethoscope to Sammy's chest, he had him breathe in and out and was pleased with the lung sounds he heard.

"That's good Sammy, your breathing is much better. How about we check that temperature of yours to see if it's gone away yet." Jefferson stated as he pulled a thermometer out from the pocket of his doctor jacket.

"You nots gonna put that thing in my tiny hiney are you?" Sammy asked as he looked at the thermometer warily. He hated it when doctors made him get his temperature taken that way. He was a big boy now.

"No kiddo, this one is an oral thermometer." Jefferson informed the youngest Winchester. "That means it goes in your mouth and under your tongue."

"Okay." Sammy agreed and then opened his mouth to allow Jefferson to stick the thermometer in. Closing his mouth, he sat patiently waiting for Jefferson to take it back out again.

"Well?" John questioned anxiously after Jefferson had removed the thermometer.

"The reading is 99.5, that means Sammy can go home as long as you agree to keep a close eye on his temperature and keep him dosed up with Tylenol and the anti-inflammatory meds over the next few days." Jefferson announced.

"YAY, we going home Deanie." Sammy shouted as he bounced up and down on the bed in anticipation.

"Yes you are, but you'll still have to take it easy Sammy, no running around for a few days. I want you mainly on bedrest to give your body the chance it needs to heal." Jefferson reprimanded gently. He could understand the child's eagerness to run and play like a little boy again.

"Awww, but that's no fun." The youngest Winchester pouted as he stuck his bottom lip out and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry Sammy, we can make a tent in the bedroom with Uncle Bobby's stuff and pretend were camping, maybe Uncle Bobby will make us some S'mores." Dean retorted not wanting his baby brother to be sad.

"Can Daddy and Uncle Bobby play wif us too?"

"Sure Sammy, whatever you want Tiger." John replied as he ruffled his youngest son's hair and then picked him up. "What do you say we get you dressed and out of here?

Seeing Sammy nod his head vigorously, John started stripping off his pajamas so he could dress him in the Transformer T-shirt and blue Bobby had brought with him for Sammy to wear home.

* * *

Arriving back at Singer Salvage a few hours later, John breathed a sigh of relief at finally being in a place that felt close to home for him and his family. He hadn't realized just how much the place actually felt like a home to him too until he had lost his memory and felt as if he didn't belong anywhere. Walking up the front porch steps with Sammy held in his arms and Dean standing beside him, he knew that Bobby's place was a safe haven for him and his children a place where they could always come to and know they would be taken care of, speaking of which, he really needed to thank Bobby for all he had done.

"Hey Bobby, I uh, I never said thank you." John stammered as he waited for Bobby to unlock the door.

"Thank me for what?" Bobby queried with a perplexed look upon his face.

"For getting my boys and taking care of them when I was in the hospital with amnesia. I can never repay you for getting to my boys and taking care of them all of this time." John answered sincerely.

"You don't have to thank me John, that's what friends do. We take care of each other when someone becomes incapacitated and unable to do the job themselves. Besides, I really enjoyed spending time with the boys, even though they were underfoot half the time." Bobby said with a smile.

"Still, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't….it scares the hell out of me to think about what could have happened if they had been left on their own for so long." John shuddered as all sorts of horrid thoughts assaulted his mind of what could have happened to his sons.

"Ya know John, you really need to set some ground rules with the boys if anything like this should ever happen again, I mean if you happen to be out of contact for more than a day or two at any given time." Bobby voiced, hoping John wouldn't think he was overstepping his authority. He knew just how dangerous things could have been if he hadn't found the boys when he did and got to them.

"Yeah Bobby, you're right. I talk with Dean later tonight about setting up some rules or guidelines just in case something like this should ever happen again. Ace needs to know that it's okay to ask for help from you or some of the other hunters like Josh and Caleb if things go awry." John said as he placed Sammy on the couch to rest and then covered him with a small blanket before turning on the television so his boys could watch some cartoons.

"S'good, at least Dean won't feel like he has to carry the weight alone." Bobby replied while at the same time thinking that he also deserved the chance to be a kid sometimes. And he would make sure that is exactly what happened as long as the family was staying with him, that the boys got the chance to be kids!

**TBC **_**Only one more chapter to go I think. HAPPY THANKSGIVING to those who celebrate the holiday!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**A Father Lost, A Father Gained Ch. 24**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything recognizable in this story belongs to Kripke and the CW.

* * *

**Previously: **_"Yeah Bobby, you're right. I talk with Dean later tonight about setting up some rules or guidelines just in case something like this should ever happen again. Ace needs to know that it's okay to ask for help from you or some of the other hunters like Josh and Caleb if things go awry." John said as he placed Sammy on the couch to rest and then covered him with a small blanket before turning on the television so his boys could watch some cartoons. _

Later that evening as Bobby sat in the rocker reading Sammy a story called _Guess How Much I Love You?_, John decided it would be the perfect time to talk to Dean about setting some rules to make sure the boys were never left on their own again for more than forty eight hours without some form of contact by him. Clasping Dean on the shoulder, he nodded his head for his oldest to follow him out the door to keep from disrupting the story that Sammy was so obviously engrossed in.

"Dad, is something wrong?" Dean queried anxiously as he gazed up at his father after they sat down on the porch swing. "Am I am in trouble Sir, did I do something wrong?"

"No Dean, you didn't do anything wrong." John replied with a smile as he ruffled Dean's hair. "As a matter of fact, you did everything right. You took care of Sammy while I was missing until Bobby came to get you boys."

"Yeah, but I should have done better. If I had, Sammy wouldn't have gotten sick." Dean voiced just above a whisper, his face downtrodden with guilt.

"Un uh, don't you do that Dean. Don't blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault. If it's anybody's fault, it was mine for not being a better father." John retorted.

"No way dad, you're the best father there is." Dean disagreed whole heartedly.

"I know you believe that kiddo, but I have my faults, believe me. And I am going to try to remedy one of them right now. Dean, I never should have placed so much pressure on you, made you think Sammy was your responsibility and that you alone were responsible for him."

"But Dad, Sammy is my responsibility." Dean stated obviously. He had been taking care of Sammy for a while now and he enjoyed it, it was a job he took to heart.

"Yeah Dean, I know he is, but there are times when you may need help taking care of the little Tiger." John rebutted wanting to get his point across without hurting Dean's feelings. "So for that reason, I think I need to set some new rules. I know I've always told you to watch out for Sammy until I returned, but Dean, I never thought about what would happen if I were missing for any length of time. If Bobby hadn't called and picked you boys up, Dean, I could have lost you two.

"Dad, I…"

"No, I want you to listen to me soldier. If anything ever happens and I am out of contact for more than forty eight hours, you are to call either Bobby, Joshua, Caleb or Pastor Jim. They will be your calling tree in the event of an emergency. Do you understand me son?"

"But Dad…"

"No buts Dean, that's a direct order." John replied, cutting off whatever argument Dean was about to use. "Now do you understand me Ace?"

"Yes Sir, I understand." Dean replied, he just wasn't sure he liked the idea very much. It meant trusting Sammy with others, but then he did actually enjoy spending time with Bobby, so maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Now that we've got that settled, let's get back inside to your brother." John said as he stood up and wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders to lead him back inside. Walking into the living room, they immediately noticed that Sammy had fallen asleep in Bobby's lap while the story was being read.

"You want me to take him Bobby?" John questioned as he neared the hunter quitly so as not to disturb his sleeping child.

"Nah, he just fell asleep." Bobby replied as he lightly rubbed a hand up and down a slumbering Sammy's back. "I'll put him to bed in a few minutes."

Knowing that he planned on taking the boys and leaving tomorrow, John decided to let Bobby have his special time with Sam. He knew Bobby was going to have a rough time watching the boys go and he felt truly sorry for the man, but it was time for him and his boys to get back on the road.

* * *

Later that night as he tucked Dean into bed, John decided it was time to tell his oldest about his plans to leave the following day. He couldn't help but feel a little angst wondering how Dean would accept the news. He knew his sons had gotten used to staying in one place and had enjoyed their time with Bobby. Sitting on the edge of the bed after having pulled the blanket up over Dean's chest, he said, "Ace, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure Dad, what's up?" Dean questioned as he glanced up to see the nervous look in his eyes.

"Dean, I don't want you to be upset, but I think it's time for us to leave tomorrow. I know you and Sammy have enjoyed staying here with Bobby, but I have to…"

"It's okay Dad, I understand." Dean replied cutting his father off knowing how much it was hurting his father to say the words. "Sammy might be upset about leaving, but I'll talk to him."

Ruffling his eldest son's hair, John breathed a sigh of relief at being let off of the hook so easily. Dean had always been a smart one and understood his need to get back to the hunt. "I knew I could count on you Sport." John voiced with a lump in his throat. "You get some sleep son, I need to go talk with Bobby now too."

"Kay Dad, I'll see ya in the morning." Dean said as he closed his eyes and listened as his dad walked out of the room. Once he knew they were alone, he allowed a few tears to fall at the thought of having to leave. He was hoping they would get to spend some more time with Bobby. He wanted to learn more about working on cars and for Sammy to keep having the fun he was having while staying there. But then he also knew they belonged with their dad and that everything would be alright again, their dad would make sure it was. Glancing over at Sam who was sleeping soundly in the other bed, he thought, _"We're gonna be okay Sammy, at least we'll be together with Dad again." _Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep with thoughts of being a family again.

Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen where Bobby sat at the table drinking coffee, John tugged his fingers through his hair as he contemplated how to break the news to Bobby. He owed that much to the hunter at least to let him know they would be leaving in the morning. He just hated knowing how much it would hurt the man since Bobby had been a lifesaver for his boys. He didn't deserve the hurt he was about to go through.

"John, you got something on your mind?" Bobby queried apprehensively as he watched the hunter walk over and pour himself a cup of coffee. He had seen the angsty look on the man's face as he came back downstairs and it set off warning bells in his mind.

Sitting down at the table and playing with the half filled cup in his hands, John sighed before saying, "Bobby, there's something you should know. I, uh, I don't mean to hurt you, but, uh…."

"Just spit it out John." Bobby gritted out through clenched teeth knowing what was coming next.

"I'm sorry Bobby, but me and the boys will be leaving tomorrow. I've been away from the hunt too long and I have to find that thing that killed Mary."

"Damn it John, can't you just give it a while longer. Sammy's barely been out of the hospital and with all the problems he has had…" Bobby trailed off as tears glistened in his eyes.

"I've got his prescriptions Bobby and I can call Jefferson if needed. Us leaving won't be forever Bobby, we'll have to swing by here at least once a month for Sammy's check up. I'll be damned if I am going to trust some quack with his health, especially where his heart might be concerned." John stated trying to ease things for the man who had mentored him in his early days of hunting.

"John, I just think it would be better if you stay a while, give the boys a little time to get used to the idea of leaving." Bobby retorted thinking that really, he was the one who needed time to get used to the idea.

"I'm sorry Bobby, but I've already talked to Dean about leaving so we'll be hitting the road sometime in the morning." John stated somberly at the look of hurt that crossed Bobby's face.

"Well, uh, I guess I better get some sleep then. Those boys are going to need a big breakfast to eat in the morning." Bobby said with a quiver in his voice. Pushing himself away from the table, he trudged up the stairs allowing silent tears to fall down his face. He knew he would have to get a handle on his feelings to keep from upsetting the boys in the morning when it was time for them to leave.

* * *

Early the next morning as they all sat around the breakfast table, Bobby just pushed the food around on his plate, his stomach too upset to even think about trying to digest any food, even if it could get around the huge lump in his throat. Furtively glancing at the boys, his heart broke at knowing this would be their last breakfast together for a while. He would no longer have to get up in the morning to make chocolate chip pancakes for the boys or clean up the mess that Sammy always left afterwards.

Too soon, breakfast was over and Bobby felt like his world was about to cave in on him. John had carried their duffle bags out to the Impala and Dean was helping Sammy to get his shoes and jacket on. Clearing his throat, he walked over to where the boys were sitting on the couch. "Ya know, I'm sure going to miss you two boys." Bobby said as he struggled to hold back the tears that were gathering in his eyes.

"Ain't you coming with us too Uncle Bobby?" Sam questioned innocently as Dean tied his shoes for him.

"Sorry Tiger, I wish I could, but I have too much to do here." Bobby answered his voice breaking on each word. Turning his head to the side, he quickly swiped away the tears that were once again rolling silently down his cheeks.

"But I want you to come. I love you Uncle Bobby." Sammy pleaded as he tugged on the man's sleeve.

"I love you too Sammy, I love both you boys with all my heart." Bobby answered as he pulled them both too him and hugged them fiercely. "I wish you boys could stay here with me forever, but I know how much your daddy needs you and that you boys need him too. But if you ever need me, I'm just a phone call away. Just pick up the phone and I'll come running ya hear me?"

"Yes Sir. We'll miss you too Uncle Bobby." Dean said as he wiped away the tears that were now cascading down his cheeks too. "Don't forget us okay?"

"That could never happen in a million years Dean." Bobby voiced as he palmed the nape of his neck. "You boys will always be special to me. Now we better get you two outside before your daddy comes looking for ya."

Picking up Sammy, Bobby carried him out the front door with Dean walking beside him to find John sitting on the porch and waiting for them. From the tears that were misting John's eyes, he could tell the man had overheard their conversation. Placing Sammy in John's arms, he said, "You take good care of these boys Winchester or you'll have me to deal with."

"You know I will Bobby." John replied with a sad smile. "We'll see you in a month when it's time for Sammy's check up."

"You'd better or I'll make damn sure you're sorry." Bobby said with as steely a gaze as he could muster.

"Don't worry Bobby, I'm not taking any chances with my baby's health, I promise you, we'll be back." John told the hunter as he reached out to shake the other's hand. "See ya around."

"Bye Uncle Bobby." Sammy shouted over his daddy's shoulder as he waved goodbye al the way to the car.

"Bye Tiger, bye Dean, I'll see you boys later." Bobby said with a quick wave of his hand. Standing there on the porch, he allowed the tears to flow freely as he watched John load the boys into the car and drive away. As he watched, he couldn't help but think how lonely his place was going to be now.

**The End! **

**Author's Note: **_I want to say thank you to each and every one of you who have read, reviewed, and/or put this story on alert. You have truly made it a wonderful and enjoyable experience for me. And yes, I plan to do a sequel that deals with how the rheumatic fever affects the family in the future._


End file.
